Les enfants d'Orochimaru
by Gizmette-chan
Summary: La réécriture d'une vieille fanfic laissée au placard. Une jeune femme arrive à Konoha, dans un état lamentable... Sauvée par Minato, elle devra rendre des comptes au village. De qui est-elle enceinte ? Quel avenir, pour ces jumeaux maléfiques ? Hebi et Fushi, héritiers d'un homme haï, devront lutter pour obtenir respect, reconnaissance... Et amour du village.
1. Un cri dans le matin

_Une petite présentation de cette fiction avant de commencer... _

_Tout d'abord, les seuls personnages m'appartenant dans cette fiction sont Kyôkan (non, ce n'est pas un Mary Sue, pour les plus sceptiques. Et encore moins un self-insert !) Hebi et Fushi. Les autres appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !_

_Ensuite, cette fiction suit relativement bien le manga au début. Mais je ne prends pas en compte les tomes les plus récents (heu... Des 4 dernières années en fait) donc ne vous étonnez pas si les incohérences avec le manga sont énormes au bout d'un moment, mais après tout c'est une fiction, non ? :)_

_Et enfin, c'est une fiction qui a bien six ans. Elle m'a pris deux années entières pour l'écrire et la peaufiner. Elle est restée bien sagement sur mon étagère jusqu'au jour où je l'ai relue et où je me suis dit que la réécrire ne serait pas du luxe. Elle me tient vraiment à coeur. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy !_

* * *

C'était une matinée comme une autre, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche. Le soleil s'était levé depuis une bonne heure sur Konoha, et à la lueur du ciel entouré de nuages, dans la fraîcheur rassurante du sous-bois, trois genins se distinguaient, appuyés contre trois épais poteaux en bois. Une journée habituelle pour le village, en somme. Les riverains se levaient. Les jeunes s'entraînaient. Et personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'Obito, Kakashi et Rin ne connaîtraient pas la journée conventionnelle prévue en se rendant à l'épreuve de survie organisée par Minato Namikaze pour la seconde fois. Bien que le jeûne ait été préconisé par leur maître comme étant la règle indispensable à l'épreuve, deux des trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas respecté cette règle, puisqu'Obito avait craqué la veille, et que Rin avait fini par avaler une pomme avec culpabilité. Et le jeune Kakashi ? Il jeûnait depuis déjà deux jours. Mais là n'était pas la question, dans la mesure où leur maître aurait déjà dû être là depuis deux bonnes heures. Et les trois Genins sentaient leur patiente s'effriter, de minute en minute.

Et ce fut bien sûr au moment où ils commençaient à décider d'un départ anticipé que le Quatrième arriva finalement, avec deux heures et trente minutes de retard, un sourire immense barrant son visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sourire qui ne semblait émouvoir personne dans le petit groupe, d'ailleurs.

- La ponctualité, sensei, vous connaissez ? s'énerva le jeune Kakashi. Stressé par le retard, le jeune garçon n'avait presque plus d'ongles.

- Oh pardon… dit l'intéressé en souriant. Ben, j'ai croisé une connaissance en passant, j'ai discuté un peu, et puis ensuite il a fallu que je range ma maison qui avait été dévastée par une colonie de termites qui ont mangé la moitié de mon lit, et puis...  
- Bon ça va, coupa Rin, exaspérée. Alors, cette épreuve ?

- La même que la dernière fois. Mettez-y juste un peu plus de cœur ce coup-ci… Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai des yeux derrière la tête ! On a perdu assez de temps, je crois. C'est parti !

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-bois, échappant pour un court instant à la vigilance de leur entraîneur. Enfin, la matinée pouvait commencer, et tous trois n'en ressentaient qu'un profond soulagement. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards. Ce fut évidemment Kakashi qui prit la parole le premier. Le jeune garçon savait parfaitement se donner des airs de meneur, et en avait d'ailleurs l'autorité. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

- La dernière fois on a voulu jouer solo, et on a perdu. On pourrait se mettre ensemble sur ce coup, non ? On le prend à revers, et on a une chance !

- ça pourrait marcher, répondit Rin avec un sourire entendu. Il était rare, de toute manière, qu'elle contredise le genin aux cheveux gris (chose qui avait le don d'exaspérer le troisième de la bande, par ailleurs.)

- Pour commencer, on va attendre. Je suis sûr qu'une fois plongé dans sa lecture, il ne nous verra pas arriver. On va explorer un peu les alentours de cet endroit, pour examiner les cachettes et les endroits propices. Ok ?

- Ok !

Ils se levèrent rapidement et firent le tour de la clairière, cherchant, guettant n'importe quel endroit qui pourrait leur donner l'avantage face à un jeune prodige surentraîné comme le Quatrième Hokage. Car la tâche n'était pas facile, et tous trois le savaient malheureusement, le jeune Obito Uchiwa avait d'avantage la tête dans les nuages, en oubliant le sens des priorités. Ainsi, plutôt que de chercher avec les deux autres, il se contentait d'observer le haut des arbres avec curiosité… Sans regarder où il mettait les pieds.

- Obito, attention! s'exclama Rin.

Heureusement qu'il y en avait au moins une pour suivre le jeune homme à la trace. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un pas de plus, et Obito posait le pied sur quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. Plus précisément… De longs cheveux, dont la couleur n'était pas définissable, au vu de leur saleté. Alors avec précaution, il posa son pied à bonne distance, pour finalement se pencher avec curiosité sur cette silhouette qu'il avait manqué d'écrabouiller de ses gros pieds pleins de boue.

La prolongation de ces longs cheveux était le corps d'une femme. D'une femme très sale, allongée sur le ventre, si bien que son visage lui-même baignait dans la boue du chemin. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle n'en avait cure, puisque les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante, elle avait à peine l'air consciente. Ses vêtements, en lambeaux sentaient atrocement mauvais ses pieds nus trahissaient la souffrance d'une longue et épuisante marche l'ayant conduite là, aux abords du village caché de la Feuille. Pour l'heure, on ne pouvait voir que son dos. Ce fut une fois encore Kakashi qui fit le premier pas, non sans une méfiance certaine.

Il se pencha vers l'inconnue et lui toucha l'épaule, presque craintivement. Le résultat ne fut pas immédiat, mais elle leva la tête, le visage un peu caché par ses cheveux et par la crasse qu'elle avait, semble-t-il, grassement accumulé depuis des jours, même des semaines. On distinguait pourtant un œil couleur saphir, derrière ses mèches de cheveux couvertes de boue. Des larmes ravinaient ses joues, et même si elle avait réussi à lever légèrement la tête, parler serait sans doute difficile, mais faisable. Mais cela ne décourageait pas les trois jeunes gens. Il fallait qu'ils sachent si c'était un leurre de leur maître, une mendiante, ou une renégate dangereuse dissimulée sous la tenue grossière d'une clocharde. Finalement, au bout d'un long silence et d'une observation minutieuse, ce fut Obito qui posa la première question.

- C'est qui ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

- Il faut aller chercher Yondaime, les garçons, coupa Rin avec un calme olympien. Je vous laisse vous en occuper, je vais l'examiner en attendant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse me faire quoi que ce soit, dans cet état…

Kakashi hocha la tête et disparut, accompagné d'Obito. Rin toucha le front de l'inconnue, avec une douceur typiquement féminine. La douceur de Rin était légendaire. Plus tard, elle ferait partie de l'unité médicale… Et elle serait merveilleuse, c'était de notoriété publique. Mais pour l'heure, toute son attention était reportée sur cette inconnue qui se contentait de bouger faiblement sa tête, cherchant sans doute un repère, ou quelque chose qui lui fasse reconnaître ce lieu. Mais rien. Non, elle n'était jamais venue ici.

- Vous pouvez parler ?

- Oui. Mais pas longtemps…

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Mon nom est Kyôkan. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi quelque chose à manger…  
- Mon maître va arriver, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de vous. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous avez ma parole.

* * *

Lire pendant les entraînements était sans nul doute le passe-temps favori de Minato Namikaze. Adossé contreun arbre, il avait déjà perdu toute notion du temps lorsque ses deux élèves masculins déboulèrent dans la clairière comme deux bombes. Sur le coup, il sourit avec amusement, croyant à une attaque frontale… Avant de se souvenir que Kakashi Hatake ne ferait jamais cela, et Obito non plus, au vu de son échec précédent. Alors, il soupira, et referma son livre. Une diversion ? Ou quelque chose de plus grave ?

Mais ce furent ses élèves qui lui donnèrent une réponse concrète, à sa surprise, d'ailleurs.

- Sensei, venez vite !

- On a trouvé une femme dans la forêt !

- Elle a l'air malade !

- Il faut que vous veniez voir !

- Du calme, du calme ! s'exclama le Quatrième en levant les bras, son livre encore dans

la main. On va commencer par le début. Où est Rin ?

- Dans la clairière, avec la fille.

Le sensei poussa un soupir, et observa ses élèves avec suspicion. Le coup de la fille malade dans la forêt, on ne la lui avait jamais faite, mais c'était peut-être une idée innovante (bien que saugrenue) des trois aspirants. Alors, même s'il commençait à les croire (parce qu'un visage aussi paniqué comme celui d'Obito, c'était difficile à simuler, à moins d'être un grand acteur) il resta quand même sur ses gardes, et croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Non, non ! Venez, sensei, s'il vous plaît ! C'est vraiment important.

Minato se leva d'un bond. La séance de lecture était terminée. Et si c'était une blague, ils allaient le payer cher… Ce chapitre était vraiment bon.

- Très bien. Amenez-moi à Rin.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans le sous-bois alors que Rin essayait tant bien que mal à asseoir l'inconnue contre un arbre. Cette dernière essayait de l'aider autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais pour une victime de malnutrition, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant. D'ailleurs, la fille avait suffisamment de mal à respirer pour songer à autre chose, et acceptait quelques gorgées d'eau que lui faisait boire Rin, non sans difficultés. Malgré cela, elle finit par recouvrer un peu de couleurs grâce aux soins et à la douceur de l'aspirante… Même si la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Mais ce ne fut ni son visage couvert de boue, ni sa faiblesse apparente, ni son regard triste, qui frappa les garçons au premier abord. Car à dès lors que Kyôkan fut assise contre le tronc, on put distinguer avec facilité la rondeur anormale de son ventre, pour ce corps sinon très maigre. Voilà qui n'était pas habituel au village. Une femme enceinte à moitié morte dans la forêt… C'était sans doute une première dans l'histoire de Konoha. Ou du moins, c'était vraiment, vraiment très rare.

- Elle s'appelle Kyôkan, commença Rin. Elle ne m'a pas tout dit, juste son nom, et qu'elle mourrait de faim. Il faut faire quelque chose, sensei. Elle est vraiment maigre, j'ai peur pour la santé de son bébé. Si nous devons agir, il faut le faire très vite.

Pas besoin d'un laps de temps très long pour le Quatrième. Il avait bien fait de croire ses élèves, puisque la présence de cette étrange fille confirmait la véracité de leurs propos. Qui plus est, sa conscience ne lui permettait absolument pas de laisser mourir une fille, si inconnue soit-elle, en pleine forêt et à quelques mètres à peine de l'hôpital municipal. Alors il attrapa la jeune femme à bras le corps, la hissa contre lui.

- Jeunes gens, je me charge de l'amener à l'hôpital. Vous, vous irez prévenir le Troisième, et demandez-lui de me rejoindre. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rin, il faut faire vite.

Un hochement de tête. Pas d'autres explications, pas de longs discours. De toute manière, l'inconnue n'était pas vraiment en mesure de lui écrire une autobiographie, avant d'avoir avalé quelque chose de consistant, et de s'être débarrassée de toute sa saleté. Les trois aspirants filèrent en direction du village, talonnés par leur maître, contraint et forcé d'avancer plus lentement. En chemin, il prit le temps de regarder cette fille d'un peu plus près, mais elle ne lui disait rien. Vraiment rien.

Alors comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

_Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._


	2. Souvenir brumeux

**Hôpital de Konoha, six heures plus tard.**

Il avait fallu bien peu de temps pour que la nouvelle se répande comme une traînée de poudre, à travers tout le village. Une nouvelle venue avait été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital par le Quatrième lui-même, enceinte de surcroît. Les nouveaux attiraient toujours la curiosité, si bien que dans la rue, on ne parlait que de cela. Quant aux « autorités » à savoir les deux Hokage, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital, au chevet de cette jeune patiente dont ils ne connaissaient que le nom. Cette étrangère mystérieuse aiguisait la curiosité de Sarutobi, un homme pourtant bien taciturne (mais sage). Car après tout, on ne ramasse pas une fille à moitié morte dans la forêt tous les quatre matins… Et une femme enceinte, encore moins. Celle-ci avait eu beaucoup de chance. Son enfant avait puisé dans ses ultimes réserves. Une demi-journée de plus, et il serait mort avec elle.

Mais l'heure était venue. Il était temps d'avoir des explications concrètes, puisque les deux Hokage ignoraient encore même si la jeune fille était amie, ou ennemie du village. Appartenait-elle à un clan, un autre village caché ? Trop de questions en suspens, et Sarutobi n'aimait pas cela du tout, les questions en suspens. Après tout, Kyôkan avait été nourrie, elle avait dormi, un peu. Son visage avait repris beaucoup de couleurs, et à présent, elle semblait parfaitement disposée à parler. Alors, le Troisième ne perdit pas plus de temps.

« Bonjour, Kyôkan. Mon nom est Sarutobi, troisième Hokage de Konoha.

- Konoha ?

- Nous vous avons trouvée dans la forêt qui nous sert en général pour les entraînements, en bordure du village. Saviez-vous où vous étiez, à ce moment-là ? »

L'étrangère ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce n'était pas tellement la peur, mais une timidité et un malaise maladif qui l'empêchaient encore de parler posément, calmement. Elle se sentait malmenée, oppressée par des questions auxquelles il faudrait absolument donner des réponses. Des réponses qui lui seraient difficile à donner, vraiment difficile. Parce qu'il y avait des secrets. Et qu'ils ne devaient pas connaître ces secrets. Pourtant, il fallait bien dire quelque chose…

« Je n'ai suivi aucun chemin, depuis ma fuite. Je suis tombée là où mes jambes ont refusé de continuer. Mais je ne savais pas du tout que j'étais à proximité d'un village, encore moins d'un village comme Konoha. C'est sans doute ma bonne étoile qui m'a conduite ici.

- Je vois. Malheureusement jeune fille, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, si je ne sais rien de vous. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre histoire depuis le début. Et pourquoi nous vous avons retrouvée dans cet état.

- Ais-je le choix ?

- Si vous refusez, il nous sera difficile d'avoir confiance en vous, comprenez-le bien. »

Oh oui, Kyôkan comprenait. Malgré tout, elle lui avait promis de garder le silence sur tout ça, sur tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Oui mais cette promesse, elle l'avait faite avant qu'il l'abandonne comme un animal au bord d'un chemin… Alors, elle songea que la rompre ne serait sans doute pas aussi néfaste que cela. L'inverse serait même plus simple. Car si elle le leur expliquait, elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Ils avaient une chance.

Alors, elle prit une bonne inspiration. Elle regarda Sarutobi un moment. Et finalement, elle parla, d'une voix blanche.

« Le début de mon histoire est long et sans intérêt, puisque c'est une vie de famille classique et sans tapages que j'ai vécu avec mon petit frère dans une maison, au beau milieu du pays de la Foudre. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais, le combat, les armes, les techniques… Je lui dois tout. Et je pensais la remercier en épousant un jeune homme de Kumo, le jour de mes vingt ans. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

« Quelques jours avant le mariage, des hommes sont venus attaquer la maison. Nous n'étions pas un cas isolé, puisque beaucoup d'autres endroits avaient été détruits, et les survivants emmenés vers une destination inconnue… Nous n'avions pas peur, nous savions nous défendre… Finalement, je pense que nous aurions dû prendre la fuite. »

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Cette histoire, elle la connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir ressassée très souvent, et très longtemps. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait pu la partager, et la douleur que cela lui causait était sans pareille. Il était toujours difficile d'éveiller ce genre de souvenirs. Et cela, l'Hokage ne le savait que trop bien. Patient, il s'assit près d'elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Ma famille a été massacrée. Mon père, ma mère… Ils n'ont pas survécu. Ces hommes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs gestes étaient calculés au millimètre, nous n'avions aucune chance. Je n'ai pas cherché à résister, seulement à protéger mon frère. Nous avons été emmenés tous les deux à moitié morts, avec un autre groupe, d'une autre maison tout près de chez nous. Les valides, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait. Mais moi… Je me suis réveillée prisonnière d'une cloche de verre remplie de liquide nourricier. Et j'étais différente. Vraiment différente.

« J'ai bien tenté de m'échapper, mais le maître des lieux ne semblait pas en accord avec ma décision, et il n'a pas été difficile pour lui de me maîtriser et de m'enfermer dans une cloche de chakra. Mais çà la suite de ça, j'ai été bien traitée. Et j'ai pu m'enfuir, au bout d'un an et demie d'emprisonnement. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de mon petit frère, depuis. »

Il y avait des trous dans son histoire. Des passages qu'elle avait volontairement omis de raconter, des choses qu'elle dissimulait. Sandaime le savait. Mais le peu qu'elle racontait semblait être une vérité brute et crue, sans mensonges. Alors, il la laissa poser la tête sur l'oreiller et fermer les yeux un instant. De toute manière, elle était sans doute encore trop faible pour subir un interrogatoire en règle… Il faudrait peut-être envisager ce cas de figure à la suite seulement de l'accouchement. Alors, il se décida à poser l'une des questions les plus importantes.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous enceinte ?

- Depuis huit mois maintenant, je crois. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après deux mois. »

Mais Minato, assis depuis le début au fond de la chambre, avait lui aussi écouté le récit de la jeune fille, et cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'il considère cela comme une coïncidence étrange. Il se désintéressa une seconde fois de son livre, et croisa bras et jambes sur sa chaise, en proie à une réflexion profonde. Trop de questions sans réponses. Il fallait débusquer ces secrets, et tenter de comprendre pourquoi cette enfant leur cachait encore beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Des choses qu'il commençait à deviner, petit à petit.

« Il y a toutefois quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit, Kyôkan, et elle est importante pourtant.

- Vous parlez sans doute de l'identité du père de mon bébé, c'est exact ?

- Oui. C'était un prisonnier, comme vous ?

- Non. Le père est mon geôlier. »

Cette réponse laissa les deux chefs pantois. Son geôlier ? Là, on entrait dans le mystère le plus absolu. Ou alors, cet enfant serait le fruit d'un viol… Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas le raconter ? Pourquoi ne pas expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cet endroit où elle avait été enfermée pendant un an et demi ? Avait-elle menti lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir été bien traitée, dans cet endroit ?

En fait, toutes ces questions qui apparaissaient à mesure que Kyôkan parlait agaçaient beaucoup le Troisième. D'elle, il avait exigé des réponses concrètes. Il ne récoltait cependant que des énigmes.

« Vous ne dites pas toute la vérité, comme je vous l'avais demandé.

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire.

- Pouvez-vous me dire le nom de l'homme qui vous a capturé, puis mise enceinte ?

- Non. »

Ce « non » avait été prononcé sur un ton sec et n'exigeant aucune contestation.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'en est pas question. J'ai fait une promesse. Et j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Nous devons savoir. Au moins pour sauver d'autres prisonniers comme vous.

- J'ai fait une promesse, je suis désolée.

- Vous ne voulez pas coopérer ?

- Je vous ai dit le plus important. Je vous ai dit qu'il m'avait changée. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je suis restée sa prisonnière suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivera si je dis la vérité, malgré toutes les protections du monde. Je ne veux pas faire courir ce risque à mon bébé.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Il testait des produits sur nous. Des tonnes de produits. Il nous affaiblissait et nous asservissait. Par chance pour moi, le produit n'a pas trop mal réagi, et m'a offert ce qu'il voulait. L'apparence monstrueuse d'un félin au cours des combats, des ailes, de cette jeunesse que je conserverai à jamais. Je suis devenue une sorte de mutante par sa faute, même si cela ne se voit pas. Il savait comment contrôler nos esprits, comment envenimer nos âmes. J'ai été la plus touchée de tous. Voilà pourquoi j'ai promis de taire son nom. »

Peu de choses laissaient place au doute quant à l'identité du mystérieux geôlier de Kyôkan. Malgré cela, le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme faisait trop peur aux deux chefs pour qu'ils envisagent ce cas de figure avec sérieux. Parce que si c'était le cas, ils risquaient gros en la laissant faire naître ses enfants ici. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Alors, ils refusèrent d'y croire, pour l'instant, du moins. Pour l'heure, l'arrivée de l'infirmière de garde coupa court à tout débat interne sur le sujet. Et c'était sans doute mieux comme cela.

« Messieurs, il est temps de laisser votre patiente. Elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »

Ce furent deux piles électriques qui se levèrent, et qui dévisagèrent Kyôkan une dernière fois. Il restait quelque chose à régler, toutefois. Ce fut le Quatrième qui se chargea de cette besogne.

« Avez-vous l'intention de rester au village, avec votre enfant ?

- Je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller. Si vous voulez bien de moi, je vous demande asile,

pour quelques temps. Ensuite, je partirai sans doute.

- Nous n'avons jamais refusé l'asile aux gens dans le besoin. Malgré cela, il faudra en discuter avec le conseil avant, pour vous attribuer un endroit où loger, et une surveillance provisoire, le temps d'être certains de votre bonne foi. Est-ce que cela vous satisfait ?  
- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.  
- Eh bien… »

Minato lui répondit par un sourire amusé, sur le pas de cette porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir derrière son aîné.

« Racontez-nous seulement la vérité ! »

* * *

_C'était du beau travail. Vraiment du beau travail. Des années de préparation, des mois de réflexion, avaient abouti à cela. A cette grande pièce aux murs noirs, à toutes ces créatures enfermées dans sa prison de verre. Rien n'était encore joué. Mais l'homme qui se tenait face aux cuves emplies de liquide nourricier souriait avec une certaine gourmandise dans le regard, à mesure qu'il regardait son empire se créer, morceaux par morceaux._

_« Beau travail, Amachi », dit l'homme avec un sourire, tandis que son regard se promenait sur les cuves, placées face à lui. A l'intérieur, les cobayes humains semblaient avoir perdu toute identité, et l'idée qu'ils aient été des hommes auparavant demeurait une notion abstraite pour tout inconnu qui aurait jeté un œil dans ces incubateurs. Les uns avaient des bras ou des jambes en plus, d'autres portaient des crêtes de poissons, des écailles, des branchies… Certains, même, étaient si étranges que l'on avait peine à distinguer s'ils étaient des hommes, des femmes, ou des animaux._

_- Maître, il semblerait qu'une de vos expériences n'ait pas fonctionné comme prévu, cependant, chuchota le scientifique, un peu réticent._

_- Il faut un taux d'échec à chaque tentative, sinon on ne progresse pas. Où est cette fameuse expérience ratée ? »_

_L'homme se retourna, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Il la trouva. Son élève, une petite fille de onze ou douze ans, aux cheveux bruns et courts, s'était éloignée des deux hommes, et observait une femme dans une petite cuve, au fond de la salle. Elle n'avait sans nul doute pas plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le liquide nourricier en un halo étrange, qui faisait danser le reste de son visage aux yeux clos. Quelque chose de notable, cependant : rien n'avait changé. Cette jeune femme demeurait telle qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée. Nue, sans la moindre trace de plumes, poils ou écailles qui n'avaient pas leur place sur ce corps gracile. L'homme se coula jusqu'à elle, le regard étrangement vague et interrogateur._

_« Quel liquide as-tu injecté ?_

_- Le C07, maître. D'après vos calculs et vos expériences…_

_- Elle aurait dû être transformée en machine à tuer. Une femme-chat. Ultime pièce de ma collection, oui je me souviens. Lui avez-vous fait une prise de sang ?_

_- Il y a une heure. Nous avons détecté la trace du produit, mais même si son organisme semble l'avoir assimilé, il n'y a aucun changement physique notable. J'avoue que ce résultat me laisse perplexe, maître._

_- ça, Amachi, c'est parce que tu es un imbécile. »_

_Le jeune homme s'approcha de la cuve. Pas le moindre mouvement du côté de l'étrangère. Il réfléchit un moment. Oui, la métamorphose aurait dû être immédiate. Pour autant, chaque corps réagissait différemment, et cette jeune cobaye pouvait réserver quelques surprises. Alors, pour vérifier ses pensées, il posa la main sur le verre de la cuve. Sa paume brilla d'une légère lueur bleutée avant de s'éteindre, aussi soudainement que le geste avait été accompli._

_Ce fut presque instantané. A peine retira-t-il sa main de la paroi que le liquide de la cuve se mit à bouillonner. Les cheveux de l'inconnue cessèrent leur danse macabre et les paupières fermées dans un sommeil artificiel s'ouvrirent. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Des yeux turquoise, étrangement fascinants. Il était rare que l'homme contemple une couleur pareille dans le regard de ses objets d'étude. Une nouvelle chose très intéressante, vraiment. Pour autant, la haine qui se lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme n'était pas faite pour rassurer la petite troupe qui l'observait Amachi, anxieux, recula d'un pas. Le sol se mit alors à trembler, comme bousculé par une dose phénoménale de chakra. Le verre de la cuve se craquela. La fissure se fit de plus en plus profonde, jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit filet de liquide. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Son élève, elle, alla se réfugier près du scientifique, dans un coin de la salle._

_La cuve explosa d'un seul coup. De minuscules morceaux de verre volèrent à travers la pièce, entaillant le visage et le corps des scientifiques qui s'agitaient dans la vaste pièce, effrayés par ce qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Leur maître, ils le savaient, était un homme dangereux et téméraire, qui n'avait pas le moindre respect pour la vie d'autrui et qui se permettait donc tous les caprices, y compris celui de sortir du coma une expérience inachevée et instable, capable de détruire ce lieu en peu de temps. L'intéressée posa un pied sur le sol. Sa nudité semblait n'avoir aucune importance à ses yeux. Son regard demeurait fixé sur l'ennemi qui lui faisait face, le maître des lieux qui observait la moindre de ses réactions à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, les bras résolument croisés dans une position d'étude pure et simple. Elle était en colère. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler son orgueil, sa cruauté. Enfermée dans cette prison, elle avait été incapable de penser et d'agir par elle-même pendant des jours et des jours, alors que le liquide empoisonné brûlait et modelait son corps contre sa volonté. Elle avait l'occasion de se venger. Elle le ferait. Autour d'elle, un halo de chakra mauve semblait lui modeler une aura palpable de colère. Mais cela n'impressionna pas son ennemi._

_Avec un sourire satisfait, l'homme claqua des doigts. Quatre hommes entourèrent la jeune fille, munis d'un filet, prêts à agir. Il la capturerait, l'endormirait à nouveau, et étudierait son corps par le moyen d'une vivisection. Elle représentait un atout majeur, sans s'en rendre compte et s'il fallait recourir à la violence pour lui montrer qui avait l'autorité, alors il le ferait. Mais rapidement, il changea d'avis en observant la transformation qui s'accomplissait sous ses yeux._

_Le corps nu de la jeune femme changea peu à peu, sous le regard attentif de son bourreau. D'une peau pâle, elle devint violacée d'un corps imberbe, elle se couvrit d'une toison épaisse de poils noirs. Babines et moustaches ornèrent son visage, tandis que des griffes fleurissaient au bout de ses pattes. Mais le plus impressionnant aux yeux du geôlier demeurait la grande paire d'ailes blanches qui poussait lentement dans le dos de sa victime. Voilà ce qu'il voulait voir. Une réaction de colère, un réveil, pouvait déclencher le processus. Si le corps avait assimilé le produit sans rejet, il y aurait forcément un résultat. Amachi était un bon scientifique, mais également un grand crétin._

_Le sourire cruel ne quitta pas le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche._

_« Attrapez-la. »_

_La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et lacéra le visage de quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Bientôt, tous les hommes s'écartèrent de la créature, le visage tenu à deux mains, alors qu'un sang chaud coulait entre leurs doigts. La violence dont faisait preuve la créature n'avait aucune limites, hormis celle d'une vengeance qu'elle espérait obtenir à tout prix. Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce, cherchant l'homme des yeux mais il y avait trop d'hommes autour d'elle, trop d'ennemis à éliminer avant de parvenir à lui. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle se jeta sur eux, évitant les kunais, renvoyant les shurikens, tranchant les gorges… Bientôt, la salle ne fût plus qu'un immonde bain de sang, nourri par la satisfaction de l'enfant de tuer tout ce qui bloquerait sa progression vers celui qui lui avait fait du mal, qui avait brisé à la fois sa vie et son corps. La salle devint silencieuse à mesure qu'elle jetait à bas ses ennemis, les uns après les autres. Les blessures qu'elle récoltait, profondes ou non, n'étaient pour elle que de petites piqures de moustique dont il faudrait s'occuper plus tard. Il lui faudrait d'abord atteindre son but. Lorsque les hommes de son tortionnaire se retrouvèrent tous au sol, elle regarda à nouveau. Amachi et la petite fille brune avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que lui. Plus qu'elle et lui. Les babines de la créature se retroussèrent en un sourire fou, alors qu'elle se précipitait, tête baissée, sur son adversaire. Elle avait décidé d'en faire un ennemi mortel. Il n'en serait pas autrement._

_Mais il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Il esquiva ses coups avec une rapidité déconcertante, et lui expédia un formidable coup de poing en plein ventre. Ce geste ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la fille. Elle redoubla de vigueur et de fureur, concentrant du chakra dans ses poings, tentant de frapper ce monstre qui l'avait retenue prisonnière. Mais il était inéluctablement plus fort qu'elle. Il allongea le cou et lui mordit violemment l'épaule. La fille, d'un coup de poing, le fit lâcher prise et le fit tomber à la renverse._  
_Ils roulèrent par terre, baignant dans le sang, l'une essayant de tuer son ennemi, l'autre essayant de neutraliser une expérience qui lui avait coûté si cher, en évitant de trop l'abîmer._  
_La fille était très forte, elle aussi. Voyant que le corps à corps ne servait à rien, elle s'envola et jeta des globes enflammés à l'homme qui roulait, sautait, se baissait, pour qu'au final cette tentative désespérée de meurtre n'ait aucun effet. Si elle n'agissait que sous le coup de la fureur, lui, calculait chacun de ses gestes en sachant qu'elle finirait par faiblir. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient mal maîtrisés, elle ne connaissait plus son propre corps. Cela finirait forcément par un échec. Il en demeurait convaincu. Car si elle attaquait sans le moindre raisonnement, lui avait parfaitement conscience que son corps finirait par la trahir. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa. Alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre, elle cracha subitement un filet de sang par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle jeta un regard surpris dans le vide, puis s'effondra au sol. De là, il ne fut pas difficile de l'immobiliser avec un nouveau sourire cruel, le monstre l'attacha à l'aide de bandes de chakra._

_« Il semblerait qu'elle supporte mal les effets du C07. » constata-t-il avec contentement._

_Amachi, réapparu de nulle part, s'approcha en tremblant._

_« Que devons-nous faire d'elle ?_

_Emprisonnez-la sous une cloche de chakra, répondit l'homme en se redressant. J'ai des projets pour elle. »_

* * *

Un hurlement atroce résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital. Réveillée en sursaut par une douleur lui cinglant le ventre, Kyôkan ouvrit les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses hanches élargies par la grossesse. Haletante, elle regarda un moment autour d'elle, sans se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait puis, avec une ultime respiration saccadée, elle alluma fébrilement sa lampe de chevet pour y voir un peu plus clair. Elle plaqua la main sur le bouton d'appel au-dessus de son lit et sonna, sonna encore jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras.

Le travail avait commencé. Il était temps de découvrir quel ultime cadeau son bourreau lui avait offert.


	3. Les monstres de Konoha

**Bureau du hokage, plus tard.**

« Minato, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me trouver à une heure pareille.»

Le Troisième était assis derrière son bureau, l'air encore ensommeillé. Un appel l'avait réveillé en sursaut quelques minutes auparavant, et il avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un kimono à la hâte avant de rejoindre son bureau. Or, si Sarutobi avait la réputation d'être un homme affable et sage, il était comme les autres : il avait horreur d'être éveillé en pleine nuit. Face à lui, Minato, haletant, s'approcha du bureau pour prendre la parole.

« Nous avons reçu un appel de l'hôpital. La kunoichi du pays de la foudre a accouché.

- Ce type de nouvelle pouvait attendre demain, non ?

- Non, hokage-sama. C'est la débandade à l'hôpital. Personne ne veut s'approcher de la chambre. Lorsque les infirmières m'ont appelé, elles étaient dans tous leurs états. Elles refusent d'entrer dans la chambre de la mère. Quand je leur ai demandé de m'expliquer pourquoi, elles ont obstinément refusé de me répondre. Je pense que c'est important. Suffisamment pour que je vous réveille, pardonnez-moi.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à leur faire dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non. Mais…

- Mais ? »

Minato déglutit péniblement, visiblement mal à l'aise, et poursuivit :

« Les infirmières n'ont pas donné de détails. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles voulaient que nous venions voir les enfants immédiatement. Elles semblaient affolées et ne veulent pas d'eux à l'hôpital. »

- Tu as bien fait de me réveiller. Ces femmes-là ne sont pas du genre à croire aux superstitions. Il y a forcément une raison justifiant leurs inquiétudes.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais… Hokage-sama… »

Minato hésita, mais termina sa phrase.

« Je crois que nos craintes à propos de cette fille étaient fondées. »

Alarmé, Sarutobi se leva d'un bond. Si ce que Minato supposait était vrai, il faudrait convoquer le conseil du village sur l'heure. Mais avant d'alarmer la population, il lui fallait absolument voir ce qui faisait si peur aux infirmières de ses yeux. Avec appréhension, il quitta son bureau, suivi de près par Minato, le regard terriblement anxieux.

Minato n'avait pas menti. Une tension forte régnait à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, comme si un démon se cachait à l'interstice de chaque porte. Les femmes avaient le regard fuyant, et pressaient le pas dans les couloirs en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Cette agitation silencieuse ne rassura pas l'hokage, bien au contraire il y avait un problème. Un vrai problème. Kyôkan, cette jeune inconnue affaiblie par une longue route, avait engendré quelque chose d'anormal. Durant tout le temps que dura la marche jusqu'à la porte de la jeune femme, Sarutobi se surprit à prier. Prier pour que ses pensées soient erronées.

La chambre avait bel et bien été désertée par les infirmières. Seule dans son lit d'hôpital, Kyôkan regardait à la fenêtre, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des ennuis avec ce qu'elle ramenait au village. Mais elle voulait les voir vivre. A tout prix. Même si pour cela, il lui faudrait affronter la colère de l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire poli mais faux vissé sur le visage.

« Les nouvelles vont vite. Bonsoir messieurs. » salua-t-elle sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

D'un faible signe de main, elle leur montra deux petits lits à côté du sien.

Lorsque le Troisième se pencha sur les deux berceaux, il pâlit. Il se redressa avec peine, en titubant, et s'appuya au mur, la respiration courte.

Les deux enfants étaient très beaux. Cela n'était pas le véritable problème. Ils étaient jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. L'une dormait à poings fermés, et ce fut sans conteste le regard de l'autre qui avait fait cet effet à Sarutobi. Leur peau blanche comme du lait reflétait la lumière de la lune, en contraste avec de courts cheveux d'un noir de jais. Et si on ne pouvait voir les yeux de la petite, ceux du garçon, en revanche, brillaient d'un éclat que la Troisième connaissait bien. De petites marques violettes entouraient son regard reptilien. Ses yeux turquoise avaient la pupille effilée comme celle d'un chat. Lorsque Minato jeta un œil à son tour, il eut le même mouvement de recul. Oui, ils avaient vus juste. Ils auraient préféré se tromper. Mais comment ne pas condamner dès la naissance des nourrissons avec une telle apparence ? Sous le regard plein de chagrin de la jeune mère, Sarutobi poussa un soupir. Il faudrait réunir le conseil. Et vite.

Il sortit dans le couloir sans un mot, suivi par le jeune homme blond, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

« Minato, va réveiller le conseil. Je demande une séance exceptionnelle, et immédiate. Il nous faut annoncer la nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant les mots décrivant ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Il nous faut dire au conseil que nous accueillons entre nos murs les enfants d'Orochimaru. »

**Salle du conseil, six heures du matin :**

Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la salle du conseil. Plusieurs personnes qui, manifestement, appréciaient moyennement, à l'image du Troisième, d'être réveillés si tôt pour une séance exceptionnelle du conseil. Parmi eux, se trouvaient les deux conseillers Homura et Kohal, dont l'âge avancé ne permettait que moyennement la fantaisie de se lever à cinq heures du matin. Tous deux n'étaient déjà pas de nature loquace, mais au saut du lit, ils étaient d'autant plus infects. Ils représentaient cependant les vétérans du village : leur présence demeurait nécessaire, autour de la table.

Près d'eux, à moitié endormie, la tête dans une main, se trouvait Tsunade. La jeune blonde à forte poitrine avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, et un filet de bave séché courait sur son menton. La petite fille du premier hokage n'était pas un exemple en matière de délicatesse et de subtilité (un coup de poing de sa part vous brisait au minimum deux côtes) mais elle ne semblait que peu disposée à participer à la conversation. Pour autant, elle et son compère, Jiraya, assis à côté d'elle, avaient fait partie de l'équipe d'Orochimaru au temps où celui-ci se trouvait encore à Konoha : leur présence était donc, également indispensable.

Le conseil se composait, évidemment, des deux hokage de Konoha, assis tous deux face à face en bout de table. Le silence était pesant dans la grande pièce les quatre principales personnes convoquées ignoraient encore pourquoi on les avait faits lever si tôt. Ce fut Sarutobi qui brisa le silence.

« Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai fait venir aucun d'entre vous par hasard. L'heure est grave, Minato et moi avons besoin de vos avis pour prendre une décision à propos d'un sujet… épineux.

- Assez pour nous faire lever si tôt? grommela Tsunade d'une voix endormie.

- Oui, Tsunade. Tu n'es sans doute pas sans savoir que Minato a trouvé une jeune femme dans la forêt, hier après midi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une femme enceinte à moitié morte dans un sous-bois, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- C'est exact. Elle a accouché cette nuit. »

Jiraya, qui jouait depuis un moment avec ses cheveux blancs, poussa un soupir d'ennui. Il était dans le même état que Tsunade, voire pire : la veille, il avait bu assez pour voir son sang se transformer en saké.

« Oui bon, et alors ? Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez faits lever pour une bête histoire de gonzesse qui accouche, ou sinon je m'en vais. »

Le Troisième poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'il passe par là de toute manière. Si les autres étaient sceptiques, Minato, lui, sortit de sa poche deux clichés pris une heure plus tôt. Il les déposa au centre de la table avec précaution, et invita d'un geste la petite assemblée à se pencher sur les photographies.

« Voici les enfants. »

Les quatre intéressés se penchèrent un peu en avant de manière à observer les deux petits visages figés sur le papier glacé. Et leur mouvement de recul fut similaire à celui qu'avait eu le Troisième, quelques heures plus tôt. Ils prirent tous la parole sans véritablement d'ordre à quatre, ils créèrent une cacophonie insupportable autour des photos des jumeaux, tant leur surprise (et leur scepticisme) était grand.

« Qu'est-ce que…?

- Mais on dirait…

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Ce sont des clichés d'Orochimaru à l'état de bébé, oui, et alors ? Si c'est une blague, hokage-sama, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût, s'énerva Homura en reposant l'un des deux clichés sur la table.

- Maitre Homura, intervint Minato avec déférence, veuillez noter qu'il y a deux enfants sur cette photo. Orochimaru n'a pas de famille. Ce n'est pas lui, mais bel et bien les enfants nés de l'étrangère de Kumo no Kuni. Il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, nous faisons face à un problème de taille. »

Il y eut une pause. Puis, Jiraya brisa le silence ahuri qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Ça veut dire que ces enfants…

- Oui, poursuivit Minato, la descendance directe d'Orochimaru. Kyôkan n'a pas voulu nous révéler le nom du père, lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée. Nous avons compris pourquoi en voyant ces enfants. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible. Elle nous a donné la confirmation de la paternité d'Orochimaru, mais… »

Il y eut un bruit de chaises assourdissant, suivi d'un éclat de rire gras et énorme. Tsunade, en proie à un fou-rire incontrôlable, était tombée de son siège et riait, allongée à même le sol, cognant des poings par terre à en faire trembler le bâtiment. Pendant un instant on entendit plus que son gros rire résonner dans la salle, en total paradoxe avec le silence pesant qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt, à la découverte des visages de ces étranges jumeaux. Jiraya se mit à rire à son tour, comme contaminé par les éclats de voix de sa camarade, qui en avait du mal à trouver sa respiration. Les autres se regardèrent avec surprise : les deux hokage avaient prévu toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables, sauf celle-ci.

' « HAHAHAHAHAHA! Orochimaru, papa ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Avec une tête pareille, il a réussi ! Je paierais des milliers, juste pour voir sa tronche quand il l'apprendra !

- Il n'en saura rien. »

C'était Jiraya qui avait prononcé ces mots. Maitrisant quelques spasmes de rire incontrôlés, il se redressa sur sa chaise de manière à ce que l'assemblée le regarde. Malgré l'envie de rire causée par la chute de Tsunade, il s'efforça de se donner une contenance pour parler sérieusement, et de préférence, sagement.

« Il faut prendre une décision au sujet de ces enfants. Pour ma part…

- Il faut mettre à mort ces enfants, coupa le vieil homme, assis à droite. »

Il y eut un silence interloqué, silence durant lequel Tsunade se rassit sur sa chaise alors que le petit groupe observait le vétéran avec une surprise non feinte.

« Tu es sérieux, Homura ?

- Sarutobi, tu les as vus toi-même, non ? Ils sont dangereux. S'ils sont de la même tempe que leur père, nous avons du souci à nous… »

Jiraya le coupa.

« Vous ne songez tout de même pas sérieusement que nous allons vous laisser assassiner impunément des nourrissons innocents, Homura ? Ces enfants n'ont que quelques heures. Il est inconcevable de les envoyer à la mort alors que leur seul tort est d'exister.  
Tsunade essuya ses dernières larmes de rire, et se dressa à son tour pour appuyer les paroles de son ami.

« Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais Jiraya a raison. Ce serait injuste.

- Vous avez connu leur père, vous savez de quoi il est capable, intervint Kohal, la seconde conseillère. Si nous les laissons dans la nature, ils risquent de causer des dommages incommensurables.

- On ne peut pas juger un enfant simplement à cause des erreurs de son père, bon sang !

- Ces gosses doivent mourir. Pour le bien du village, trancha une vieille conseillère, assise un peu en retrait. »

Tsunade et Jiraya regardèrent un moment les deux Hokage. Ceux-ci semblaient en proie à un cruel dilemme. Obéir aux vétérans, ou écouter les jeunes, qui parlaient d'avantage avec leur cœur qu'avec leur raison ? Pour autant, ils étaient d'accord sur un point : hors de question de tuer ainsi des innocents. Mais pour le reste…

« Sarutobi-sensei, dit Jiraya avec colère, vous n'allez pas écouter ces vieux fous !

- Et le respect de tes supérieurs, espèce d'insolent ? s'écria Homura. Nous décidons de ce qui est bon pour le village ! »

Hors de lui, Jiraya se leva avec brusquerie et d'un geste, empoigna le vieux conseiller par le col. Le vieillard se laissa faire, fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas montrer sa crainte il jeta au jeune jounin aux cheveux blancs un regard de pur défi. Cela n'empêcha pas à Jiraya de laisser éclater sa fureur.

« Je vais vous le montrer, mon respect, vieux débris !

- Jiraya, ça suffit, le coupa Sarutobi, sans lever les yeux vers lui. C'est une réunion, pas un de tes bars où les bagarres sont légions. Repose maître Homura, et présente tes excuses. »

Jiraya considéra un moment son sensei, puis reposa le vieux conseiller sur sa chaise avec brusquerie, en poussant un grognement.

« Excusez-moi, sensei. »

Le Quatrième, silencieux depuis un moment, prit à son tour la parole d'une voix forte et assurée.

« Pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec Tsunade et Jiraiya. Pas question de tuer les enfants juste parce que ce sont les enfants d'un criminel.

- J'approuve ta décision, dit Sarutobi en se redressant à son tour. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sans surveillance. Aussi longtemps qu'ils demeureront dans le village, il leur faudra un tuteur en plus de leur mère, qui rédigera des rapports pour vérifier leur bonne foi et l'avancée de leur apprentissage. Kyôkan sera obligée d'accepter, si elle veut toujours profiter du droit d'asile que nous lui accordons. »

Il y eut des murmures de contestation, mais personne ne protesta à voix hautes. Si Homura et Kohal parlaient dans leur barbe de « intolérable » et de « bannir ces monstres du village » ils ne prirent pas le risque de se soulever contre deux Hokage en même temps.

« Je propose mon ancien élève, Genma, dit Tsunade. Il est Chunin depuis deux ans. C'est un jeune homme compétent. Il a suffisamment de patience pour mener à bien cette mission, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assurés de la bonne foi de Kyôkan et de ses enfants. Car je suppose qu'elle aussi sera placée sous surveillance ?

- C'est primordial. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui accorder une confiance aveugle en si peu de temps. Par ailleurs, si elle a eu des enfants avec Orochimaru et qu'elle l'a fréquenté pendant un an et demi… leurs relations doivent être assez proches. Je ne veux pas découvrir qu'elle a trahi le village pour son compte. Elle n'a pas le choix. A-t-on l'approbation de la majorité du conseil ? »

Tsunade, Jiraya, Minato et quelques autres conseillers levèrent la main en signe d'assentiment il demeura quelques réfractaires, qui ne faisaient pas la majorité. Beaucoup fusillaient Homura et Kohal du regard, pour avoir osé dire à voix haute qu'il faudrait tuer des enfants à peine sortis du berceau. A la vue de ces votes, le Quatrième sourit de contentement.

- Fort bien. Dans ce cas, le conseil est clos. Sandaime, si vous voulez bien….

- Bien entendu, dit le Troisième avec un sourire. Je déclare cette séance extraordinaire close. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. C'est toi, Minato, qui ira prévenir Kyôkan des mesures prises à son encontre, et à celle de ses enfants.

Les conseillers se levèrent en remerciant Sarutobi d'un signe de tête nonchalant, et sortirent. Alors que tous retournaient se coucher, Minato, lui, prit la direction de l'hôpital. Il était temps de tout annoncer à la jeune maman, même si ce genre de restrictions n'allaient pas vraiment lui plaire…

* * *

_La jeune apprentie d'Orochimaru, Anko, avançait timidement sous la lumière agressive des torches, dans le repère de l'île de Kikaijima. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle avait suivi son sensei, par fidélité, mais ignorait si la décision qu'elle avait prise était la bonne. Depuis longtemps elle connaissait le penchant qu'avait son maitre pour les expériences étranges à vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment regardé de trop près. Pour elle, rester éloignée de ce qu'Orochimaru faisait était un pas vers plus de sécurité pour autant, elle souffrait de voir si peu d'attention qu'avait son professeur envers elle. Profiter de ses enseignements était primordial, elle le savait mais ces derniers temps, il y avaient peu de choses qui sortait Orochimaru de son laboratoire._

_A part elle. Cette fille qui avait brisé sa prison. La plupart du temps, elle restait dans une chambre qui lui était réservée, mais parfois Anko la voyait marcher dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le laboratoire… Ou tourner dans le couloir, en direction des appartements de son sensei. Pour elle, c'était une chose inconcevable que de lire de l'attachement dans les yeux de son maître malgré cela, il lui était difficile d'ignorer à quel point le regard du serpent avait changé. Oh, ce n'était pas un changement énorme, mais la nouvelle lueur qui s'allumait dans le regard d'Orochimaru était visible, lorsque la fille se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui._

_Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le laboratoire principal pour trouver son sensei, elle perçut des bruits étouffés provenant du hall principal, celui comportant les cobayes les plus importants. Elle s'approcha de la porte, le plus silencieusement possible, et observa par le trou de la serrure._

_Orochimaru était là. Il était toujours là. Il était très inhabituel que son maître sorte du repère, ou même qu'il aille se reposer. Sa vie semblait entièrement dépendre de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce or là, elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir affairé devant ses multitudes de flacons, posés sur la table près des cuves._

_Non, au lieu de cela, il s'était penché vers elle. Elle, qui pleurait. Anko en ignorait la raison. La tête entre les mains, ses longs cheveux châtain entourant son visage, la fille pleurait à grands sanglots, apparemment incapable de s'arrêter ne serais-ce que pour respirer. Anko éprouva une bouffée de compassion à son égard, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler elle savait combien son maître pouvait être cruel, parfois._

_« Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me demander ça, non, tu ne peux pas ! » parvint à articuler Kyôkan entre deux sanglots. Anko rapprocha un peu plus son œil de la serrure. Faire quoi ? A qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?_

_Mais déjà Orochimaru tentait d'attraper l'une des mains de Kyôkan. Elle le repoussa. Une première fois. Puis une seconde, et finalement, parvint à redresser la tête, dévoilant son visage baigné de larmes brûlantes. Anko cherchait une réponse elle n'allait pas tarder à en recevoir. Orochimaru se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme à genoux sur le sol. Sa voix était étrangement calme, et malgré la froideur habituelle de son ton, étrangement douce, aussi._

_« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est toi qui ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille. J'ai des priorités. Je t'ai avertie, souvent, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter._

_- Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie…_

_- Ma décision est sans appel, Kyôkan. Je refuse de m'encombrer de cela. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis parce que tu verses quelques larmes._

_Le chagrin de Kyôkan sembla se métamorphoser en une colère sourde. Elle releva la tête, et considéra le jeune homme avec défi, le regard brûlant de chagrin et de haine._

_« Cela ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? Tout ce que nous vivons depuis un an… ça ne veut rien dire ?!_

_- Cela n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais très bien. Je t'ai dit que j'étais un homme… Compliqué. Non ?_

_- Mais… Mais… »_

_Anko retint de s'étrangler lorsque Kyôkan éclata en sanglots de nouveau. Qu'avait-elle pu lui demander pour pleurer autant devant un refus ?_

_« Mais Orochimaru, après un an, après tout ça, tu ne peux pas me le demander ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'avorter ! »_

_L'enfant se retint de crier. Impossible. Elle ? Enceinte ? De… Non, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Elle connaissait le caractère de son maître sur le bout des ongles. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable que son sensei ait partagé une telle intimité avec quelqu'un. Elle mentait. C'était une évidence._

_Mais alors pourquoi pleurait-elle autant, si elle ne disait pas la vérité ?_

_Le regard de son maitre se fit plus dur. Il attrapa fermement la main de sa compagne, et rapprocha son visage du sien, une sévérité nouvelle dans le regard. Un regard qui imposait la crainte, et le respect._

_« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, tu m'entends ? Demain, je dirai à Amachi de t'opérer et de t'enlever ça._

_- Ce n'est pas une tumeur !_

_- Oh, si. C'en est une. C'est un frein à mon ascension, à tout ce que je désire et ce que j'ai de plus cher, tu comprends ? Alors la conversation est close. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Et sans me défier._

_- Je croyais que je faisais partie de ce que tu avais de plus cher, Orochimaru. Visiblement, j'ai fait une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Une larme roula sur la joue d'Anko. Si elle connaissait mal Kyôkan, elle ne pouvait que comprendre son chagrin, et son indignation. La petite genin avait toujours su que son maître était un monstre. Elle avait espéré qu'au contact d'une femme, il se serait radouci. Cela s'était produit le premier mois… Mais il avait rapidement retrouvé sa morgue habituelle, sans se départir un seul instant de son but : ce qu'il recherchait avidement au travers de ses bocaux et de ses expériences. L'amour d'une femme était sans nul doute, pour lui, un bonus mais en aucun cas il était question de faire passer cette affection avant son but premier. Et il le montrait encore une fois, alors qu'il jetait à sa compagne un regard sévère._

_« Non, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur en pensant cela. Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte d'une chose. C'est nouveau pour moi, d'accord ? Un an ne suffit pas pour que je m'adapte._

_- Tu mens._

_- Non. Pas à toi. Je refuse d'avoir une famille, ou quoi que ce soit qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux. A mes côtés, tu ne me freines pas. Mais avec un enfant…_

_- C'est de l'égoïsme ! »_

_Orochimaru ricana._

_« Mais enfin, tu t'attendais à quoi en t'offrant à moi, Kyôkan ? »_

_C'en était trop. Sans doute avait-il prononcé la phrase à ne pas dire en tout cas, Anko aperçut par le trou de la serrure la jeune femme se redresser, le port altier, la tête haute, elle toisa Orochimaru en pleurant. Mais son regard s'était fait plus farouche, plus dur._

_« Si tu refuses de m'accorder une famille, je m'en irai._

_- Tu n'oseras jamais. »_

_Orochimaru lui jeta un regard plein de défi._

_« Tu n'es rien sans moi. »_

_Il l'attrapa soudainement par la taille, et d'un geste aussi vif que brutal, enroula ses bras autour d'elle._

_« Tu ne pourras jamais te passer de ça, Kyôkan. Avoue-le._

_- Je… »_

_Il ne la laissa pas terminer. En un instant, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue presque gênante, forçant l'enfant qui les observait à détourner le regard. Cela dura longtemps. Il sembla que Kyôkan faiblissait sous la pression de ce baiser mais bien vite, elle le repoussa d'un geste virulent des bras. Non. Pas cette fois._

_« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu me refuses, Orochimaru ? »_

_L'intéressé lui jeta un regard sévère._

_« Oui. J'en suis sûr. Mais tu ferais une énorme erreur en partant._

_- Je suis prête à prendre le risque. »_

_La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Elle l'observa un long moment, en silence. Kyôkan détailla de mémoire les moindres parcelles du visage de son compagnon. Sa rivière de cheveux noirs. Ses yeux reptiliens d'un vert d'eau. Son sourire froid, qu'elle avait toujours à la fois haï et profondément désiré. Orochimaru sembla retenir sa respiration, le temps de cette lente observation. Il comprit à cet instant qu'elle partirait réellement._

_« Ne fais pas ça. »_

_Mais Kyôkan secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

_« Tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix. »_

_Elle fit un pas en avant, se retourna. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Dans ses yeux, Anko discerna une lueur nouvelle. De la peur. De la surprise. Et quelque chose qui semblait s'assimiler à du chagrin. Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, lorsque Kyôkan marcha à grand pas vers une porte dérobée, au fond de la salle._

_Plusieurs minutes après son départ, Orochimaru était resté là, pantelant, sans vraiment comprendre comment les choses avaient pu arriver aussi vite. Anko, derrière la porte, jubila silencieusement._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, son maître subissait, en silence, le lourd poids du regret._

* * *

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

Kyôkan, le visage éclairé par un rayon de lune, serra un peu plus fort son fils entre ses bras frêles. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle observa le ciel, pensive.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute, à lui. Entièrement. Pour autant, devant le regard de l'enfant qui l'observait attentivement, comment en vouloir à qui que ce soit ? La visite de Minato, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait éveillé en elle le cruel sentiment de trahison, et d'abandon.

Elle se leva, posa l'enfant dans son berceau, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard attendri. Il lui faudrait vivre dans la surveillance constante. Elle en était capable. Mais eux ? Debout dans la pièce, la jeune femme laissa ses larmes couler encore une fois. C'était injuste. Terriblement injuste. D'un geste ample, elle attrapa le kimono rapiécé qui pendait près de son lit d'hôpital, et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure.

Elle eut un faible sourire au regard de la photographie, qu'elle déplia en tremblant.

Une nouvelle vie allait commencer. Pour elle, et pour les deux petits êtres qui dormaient paisiblement, sans se douter un seul instant que leur apparence à elle seule forgerait, plus tard, leur destin.


	4. Hebi et Fushi

**Quinze ans plus tard, à Konoha.**

Le terrain vague près de la maison de Kyôkan avait toujours paru paisible aux yeux des habitants du village. On avait cherché à y construire des maisons, mais rapidement on avait constaté que le sol demeurait trop caillouteux. Le terrain avait donc été laissé à l'abandon, au profit des gamins qui appréciaient le côté désert de ce coin tranquille. Mais la présence des enfants joueurs avait été bien vite remplacée par un théâtre de batailles sauvages, quelques années après la naissance des enfants d'Orochimaru. Les jumeaux, leur coéquipière et leur sensei s'entrainaient en ce lieu, pour profiter de ce grand terrain, propice aux longs entrainements loin des regards de curieux.

Cet après midi là, les quatre compères s'y trouvaient. Si un combat rude s'était engagé entre deux adolescents de quinze ans aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, les deux autres n'observaient que d'un œil distrait la bagarre qui se poursuivait depuis plus d'une heure. Enfin, il s'acheva lorsque la jeune fille fut jetée dans un buisson d'herbe sèche, de l'autre côté du terrain vague. Son frère, un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux brillants, l'observa d'un air dédaigneux.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fut, une fois de plus, balancée dans un buisson, de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement, par son frère qui la regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Il poussa un soupir profondément agacé.

- Hebi, quand cesseras-tu de faire l'idiote?

- Pardon, Fushi, souffla la jeune fille en remettant en ordre ses beaux cheveux coupés courts. J'ai trébuché…

- C'est bien ça le problème, tu trébuches tout le temps. Allez, relève-toi immédiatement.

Hebi se leva péniblement, alors qu'un hématome énorme apparaissait sur son œil gauche. Une autre fille les regardait faire, appuyée contre un arbre. Petite, blonde, elle semblait étrangement effacée et insignifiante près des deux jeunes gens qui se disputaient à côté d'elle. Elle les observait avec détachement elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de chamailleries quotidiennes.

- Fushi, haleta Hebi, on peut stopper l'entraînement ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et s'énerva.

- Anko-sensei ne nous a pas arrêtés!

- Normal, coupa la jeune fille en retrait. Elle dort.

Leur sensei était en effet étendue sur le sol et ronflait paisiblement. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de superviser les entraînements d'Hebi et Fushi, et appréciait de buller tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbuste pendant que les jumeaux luttaient avec acharnement.

Fushi tourna la tête en direction de la petite blonde, et s'avança vers elle.

- On t'a sonnée, Kira? lui jeta-t-il, en proie à une de ses sempiternelles sautes d'humeur.

- Désolée, rougit Kira qui, curieusement, se mit à trouver ses pieds très intéressants.

Fushi soupira. Il tordit machinalement sa queue de cheval en marmonnant:

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça…

Hebi se pencha à côté d'Anko. Elle lui toucha la joue timidement, penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Anko-sensei…

L'intéressée se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un grognement ressemblant à :

- Qui-que-quoi-dont-où?

- Pouvons-nous stopper l'entraînement, Anko-sensei ?

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 15 heures. Nous travaillons depuis midi.

Anko se leva d'un bond.

« Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas stoppé au bout d'une heure ?!

- Vous aviez dit que vous nous arrêteriez, siffla Fushi d'un air suffisant.

- Ah, désolée. Je me suis endormie.

- On a cru remarquer », lâcha Kira avec un petit sourire.

Fushi leva ses beaux yeux de serpent au ciel.

« Sensei, pourquoi se fatigue-t-on à s'entraîner? On est assez doués non ? Il serait peut-être temps de nous donner quelques missions !

- Fushi, arrête un peu ! s'énerva Hebi. Ta mauvaise humeur commence à nous courir sur le système ! »

Fushi se tourna vers Hebi, manifestement contrarié de constater qu'il n'avait ni le monopole de la parole, ni celui de la pensée. Agacé, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa sœur, et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine avec un regard sévère.

« Je fais ce que je veux.

- Justement, non. Nous sommes sous l'autorité d'Anko-sensei », répondit la jeune femme sans se démonter, en retirant le doigt pale de son frère de son torse avec lenteur.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe grossier du doigt avec un regard furieux. Car s'il y avait bel et bien une chose que Fushi ne supportait pas, c'était bel et bien d'être défié, et par sa propre sœur de surcroit.

Hebi marqua une pause. Elle fixa son frère droit dans les yeux, puis d'une voix lente, elle lui jeta :

« Refais ça, un peu, pour voir. »

Fushi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma bien vite en apercevant un pan de la peau de sa sœur prendre une jolie teinte lilas. Si Fushi ne se laissait pas faire, il n'en était pour autant pas suicidaire. Il savait que cette couleur était synonyme de gros ennuis : sa mère devenait violette lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, et mieux valait ne pas rester dans les parages à ce moment-là.

Ce fut Anko qui mit fin au litige en se plaçant entre les deux jumeaux, prêts à se taper dessus.

« Ne recommencez pas vous deux. On va rentrer, vous vous êtes suffisamment entraînés pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Kira, tu peux t'en aller. »

La jeune fille opina d'un signe de tête avec un sourire.

- Merci, Anko-sensei.

- Fushi, Hebi. On rentre.

- Mais…!

- Pas de discussions ! Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, inutile de vous entretuer. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre discussion possible Hebi et Fushi savaient pertinemment qu'avec Anko, répliquer était une cause perdue. Ils suivirent donc la jeune femme, bon gré mal gré, tandis que leur coéquipière partait dans la direction opposée. Le fait qu'Anko les fasse travailler dans ce terrain vague avait au moins un avantage, ou même deux : cela évitait le regard des curieux, déjà bien trop insistants habituellement au goût des genins, et c'était seulement à deux pas de la maison dans laquelle ils vivaient avec leur mère et leur tuteur.

Kyôkan et Genma se trouvaient d'ailleurs dans la maison, lorsque les jumeaux rentrèrent de l'entrainement, le visage légèrement boudeur. Kyôkan sourit à leur venue, malgré les expressions sans joie que ses enfants affichaient.

« Ah, vous voilà !

- Salut, maman ! dit Hebi. Salut, Genma !

- 'Jour », lâcha Fushi en montant immédiatement à l'étage.

Kyôkan leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire entendu. Si Fushi passait un peu de temps avec eux, ce n'était généralement pas pour discuter, mais pour râler à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre. S'il montait dans sa chambre, c'était bon signe, très bon signe. Il était d'une humeur relativement bonne. La jeune femme se tourna donc vers sa fille, qui elle appréciait de s'attarder un tantinet dans le salon.

« Alors, cet entraînement?

- Crevant, dit Hebi avec un sourire. Comme d'habitude, je me suis faite battre à plate couture.

- Tu exagères, répliqua Anko en baillant. Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien, même si ton frère a beaucoup de talent, c'est indéniable. Fais-moi confiance, tu le battras, un jour. »

Kyôkan sourit.

« Je suis très fière de vous deux, de toute manière. Tu as prévu quelque chose, cet après midi ?

- Oui, je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors avec les autres équipes. Il parait que Kiba a innové une nouvelle technique, il voulait la montrer à tout le monde. On doit se rejoindre dans le parc dans… »

La jeune fille jeta un œil à la montre brillant à son poignet, et poussa une exclamation.

« Oh non, je suis en retard ! Désolée maman, je dois filer. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme attrapa une veste et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, passa la porte d'entrée en courant.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, Anko se laissa tomber sur une chaise, une main sur le front.

« Incorrigibles… Ils sont incorrigibles.

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

- Comme d'habitude. Ils ont encore failli se battre. »

Kyôkan poussa un soupir contrit.

« Fushi a encore cherché à avoir raison ?

- Comme d'habitude, sauf que ta fille ne s'est pas laissée faire. Je pense qu'elle en a assez de vivre sous la coupe de Fushi.

- Tu exagères. Mon fils est un peu caractériel, mais de là à...

Genma, qui s'était tu jusque là, interrompit la jeune femme en lui coupant vivement la parole.

« Non Kyôkan, nous te l'avons déjà dit et tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Si ta fille a hérité de ton caractère ce n'est pas le cas de Fushi. Il ressemble à son père presque trait pour trait. »

Mais l'intéressée répliqua tout aussi vivement.

« Tu ne peux pas juger mon fils seulement parce qu'il est un peu solitaire ! J'en ai assez qu'on porte un regard sur eux à chaque pas qu'ils font. Comment veux-tu qu'ils aient une vie normale si vous les surveillez nuit et jour ?

- C'est la mission que le Troisième m'a confié, et tu le sais très bien. Ta propre surveillance a été stoppée deux ans après ton arrivée, qui sait ? Peut-être que Sarutobi-sama acceptera de lever la surveillance sur tes jumeaux dans quelques temps.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Ça fait quinze ans que ça dure, je sais très bien qu'ils n'auront jamais la paix, ici. Même eux commencent à se douter de quelque chose. »

Anko se leva, et adressa un sourire à la maitresse de maison.

« Justement, Kyôkan, cela fait trois ans que je harcèle Sandaime pour qu'il donne son accord à propos de l'examen. Il se trouve que j'ai l'autorisation de les inscrire pour la prochaine session. »

Kyôkan sursauta en entendant cette nouvelle.

« Tu charries ! Quand as-tu eu l'autorisation ?

- Ce matin, en allant déposer mon rapport au bureau du hokage. Je les ais inscrits ensuite, mais je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. Je pense que je leur dirai ça demain. Kira sera contente, elle en a assez d'être freinée par la surveillance, et d'en faire les frais.

- Tu les as inscrits ? Tu les as vraiment inscrits ?!

- Tes enfants ont le niveau pour passer cet examen, depuis au bas mot deux ans. »

Kyôkan, folle de joie, sauta dans les bras d'Anko en riant. Toute rancœur oubliée, toute tension effacée, Genma se joignit à cette liesse collective avec un grand sourire.

« C'est merveilleux ! Vraiment merveilleux ! »

Ce fut ce moment-là que Fushi choisit pour dévaler les escaliers, son katana à la main. Il jeta un regard méprisant en direction des trois sourires pointés dans sa direction, poussa un petit reniflement dédaigneux, avant de consentir, enfin, à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je sors.

Et avec son air toujours aussi aimable, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Kyôkan ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant les deux mots prononcés par son fils. Ce fut Genma qui prit la parole en riant, les bras croisés, en mâchonnant une brindille qui tremblota sous le coup de son rire.

« Il sort ? Incroyable ! »

C'était effectivement incroyable. Que Fushi décide de sortir était une nouveauté la plupart du temps, il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, et ne prenait l'air uniquement lorsqu'il fallait élaborer de nouvelles techniques dans le terrain vague, ou à la bibliothèque. Fushi décida pourtant de changer ses habitudes, en allant prendre un peu de soleil. Comme d'habitude, les gens changèrent de trottoir en le croisant. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir l'habitude ce genre de comportement et des chuchotis, sans forcément qu'il en comprenne la raison. Depuis le temps, il en avait déduit que ses yeux et que son apparence effrayait les badauds. Il haussa les épaules, jeta un regard noir à une femme qui avait sursauté en le croisant, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le parc, avec la ferme intention d'aller faire une bonne sieste.

Il avait horreur de sortir, mais là, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sa chambre sentait la souris brûlée. Passionné de médecine et de chimie, Fushi venait en effet de tester des produits sur ce rongeur et l'avait malencontreusement fait exploser.

C'était était un garçon maniaque, froid et cruel. Jamais personne, même pas sa mère, n'était entré dans sa chambre depuis ses huit ans. Il l'avait depuis longtemps munie de pièges multiples et il y faisait des expériences douteuses, visant un seul but : combattre et tuer rapidement et sans bruit. À quinze ans, ce jeune garçon ambitieux voyait déjà tracé un illustre avenir.

Il n'avait qu'une crainte: la mort. Il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir échapper à ce destin que tout le monde aurait à faire face un jour.

« Mourir est injuste », avait-il dit un jour à sa mère, qui avait soudainement blêmi sans qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

C'était un garçon très doué. Il possédait en plus un atout que n'avait pas sa sœur : celui de pouvoir allonger sa langue et son cou à sa guise. Il en abusait sans vergogne pendant les combats et il adorait dégoûter Hebi dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lors des repas, pendant les entraînements, et même le soir, lorsqu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre pour lui faire peur.

Il avait toujours eu de l'avance sur sa sœur, et ne l'aimait pas spécialement pour lui, Hebi était une personne exaspérante, gonflée de bonne humeur comme une baudruche, presque ridicule, qui partageait sa maison et sa mère en temps que colocataire.

De même, Fushi n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Il n'en voulait pas. S'attacher, c'était la mort, il le savait très bien Il adorait être seul, en savourant ces instants de paix où il pouvait, à sa guise, réfléchir à son merveilleux avenir.

Le reste du temps qu'il ne passait pas dans sa chambre ou aux entraînements, il le dépensait à la bibliothèque. Là, il y étudiait des rouleaux de jutsus si épais qu'ils auraient pu décourager les plus studieux.

Mais ses pas ne le conduisirent pas à la bibliothèque cet après midi là. Il préféra s'étendre dans l'herbe, au bord du point d'eau, au milieu du parc du village. Mais au moment où il fermait les yeux, sous la chaleur éclatante du soleil, des éclats de voix vinrent troubler le calme de la fin d'après midi. Esquissant une grimace, Fushi se redressa, et regarda autour de lui, avec un mauvais pressentiment et il ne s'était pas trompé. Sa sœur était là, de l'autre côté du point d'eau, accompagnée d'autres Genins.

Il soupira en se laissant lourdement retomber dans l'herbe.

« Pas moyen d'avoir la paix… »

Hebi, sans voir que son frère était avachi à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, s'avança dans l'herbe, près du plan d'eau et s'assit lourdement sur le sol à son tour. Elle redressa une mèche de ses cheveux courts avec un petit sourire.

« - Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis épuisée.

- Comme nous tous, dit Kiba en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Flemmard », grogna Shino.

Hinata les imita, suivie par Neji et Tenten. Neji, un jeune homme brun aux yeux pâles, visiblement d'humeur maussade, croisa les bras sans rien dire. Les jeunes gens étaient tranquillement assis dans l'herbe, et profitaient de la chaleur, et de la tranquillité qui régnait sur Konoha. Ils avaient peu de temps libre à partager. Mais Hebi avait constaté avec ravissement que son bon caractère lui avait permis depuis longtemps de ne jamais être mise à l'écart.

Elle cala un petit brun d'herbe entre ses dents, et s'allongea avec un sourire apaisé.

« C'est étonnant de voir que tu t'es entraînée presque toute la journée et que tu arrives encore à sourire », lâcha Neji avec une moue.

« Je préfère sourire que tirer la gueule comme mon frère le fait toute la journée. »

Des deux enfants de Kyôkan, Hebi était sans conteste celle qui avait le meilleur caractère. Peu importait l'heure ou le moment, elle avait toujours un beau sourire aux lèvres, un sourire que son frère détestait. Il la traitait de niaise à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait rien d'une simplette. Elle était extravertie, ouverte et agréable. Son apparence, tout le monde s'en fichait. Beaucoup de filles enviaient ses yeux de chat. Cela la faisait rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne avec un regard comme le sien y compris son frère, qui, malgré ses pupilles effilées, possédait des yeux bleu turquoise, seul héritage apparent de sa mère. Hebi avait hérité de son sourire mais son corps, d'un blanc pâle, ses cheveux, aussi noirs qu'une aile de corbeau et ses yeux d'un vert d'eau, ne tenaient certainement pas de sa mère, la Griffe de Konoha.

Hebi avait longtemps vécu les vexations de son frère. Car si l'enfant n'avait que rarement créé des soucis, Fushi lui, en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa sœur jumelle. Il avait brûlé nombre de ses cadeaux, et avait même, un jour, provoqué une explosion qui avait soufflé sa chambre, réduisant le peu de ses possessions en poussière. Ce fut la seule fois où l'enfant eut le dessus sur son frère il fallut deux personnes pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler.

Fushi ne le savait pas, mais Hebi adorait son frère, son petit regard dédaigneux et son rire pseudo-diabolique qu'il s'entraînait à faire devant la glace, dans la salle de bain. Elle ne le craignait pas. Elle savait depuis longtemps soutenir son air arrogant, chose qui horripilait son frère, bien entendu. Mais elle savait que pour se faire apprécier en retour, il fallait garder ses distances. Fushi n'aimait pas ceux qui le collaient.

Pour se différencier de son frère et parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les mèches tombantes, elle s'était fait couper les cheveux courts en laissant une frange courir sur son front un peu trop grand. À la sortie du coiffeur, sa mère n'avait cessé de grogner, qualifiant cet acte d' « hérésie absolue ».

« Tu rêves, Hebi ?

- Non, dit-elle, je me demandais si, comme vous, Anko-sensei allait nous faire passer l'examen Chunin.

- Je suis sûre que oui, dit Hinata. Tu es bien plus douée que moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis plus vieille que vous, j'aurais dû le passer depuis longtemps. Anko-sensei ne devait pas nous juger suffisamment forts.

- Je ne pense pas que la force soit la cause de ce temps perdu, tu sais, répliqua Shino, le visage toujours dissimulé en partie par le col de son blouson. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- A quoi penses-tu ? »

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par Kiba, qui avait relevé la tête et aperçu Fushi, étendu un peu plus loin.

« Tiens, Hebi, ton frère est de sortie. »

Incrédule, la jeune fille reconnut son jumeau, qui, le regard obstinément fixé en hauteur, regardait le ciel d'un air songeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il déteste sortir !

- C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas souvent dehors, reprit Neji. Dis-moi, Hebi, c'est quoi son problème?

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Il ne parle jamais à personne. Il ne sort avec personne, n'a aucun ami…

- C'est son caractère. Personne ne peut le supporter plus de cinq minutes.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est égoïste, tout simplement. Mais il a l'air très heureux comme ça, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

- Il risque d'être déçu, s'il voulait être tout seul, constata Tenten en le montrant du doigt. Regarde qui arrive. »

Hebi mit sa main en visière, et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Trois Genins arrivaient vers Fushi. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose, un petit blond braillard et un grand brun à l'air suffisant.

Très vite, la petite bande de visiteurs se divisa. Seul le brun choisit de rester auprès de Fushi, qui se redressa avec un grognement sonore. Les deux autres atteignirent la hauteur du petit groupe, en cercle dans l'herbe, et salués par Hebi.

« Naruto, Sakura ! ça va ?

- Tu vas bien, Hebi ? »

La réaction d'Hinata fut instantanée : elle se cacha derrière ses bras, alors que son visage prenait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

« Naruto-kun… »

Hebi, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que fait Sasuke avec mon frère ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Il voulait lui parler, alors il nous a virés. Comme d'habitude », grogna Naruto en s'asseyant près de sa camarade.

Hebi se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement très agacée au regard de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Misère… »

De l'autre côté du point d'eau, on assista à une scène peu commune. Sasuke se planta en face de Fushi, les bras obstinément croisés, sans dire le moindre mot. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que son interlocuteur se lève. Fushi le toisa un moment, le regard noir, puis parla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Je voulais te parler.

- Je sais qui tu es. Ton nom est assez célèbre, mais je t'imaginais… plus grand. Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Parce que tu me ressembles. »

Pour une fois, le visage de Fushi exprima autre chose que de la suffisance. Il haussa un sourcil, très étonné par la déclaration du blanc-bec qui se tenait bien droit face à lui.

« Curieux, dit-il avec un air suffisant, je ne vois pourtant aucune différence.

- Pas physiquement…

- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiot, imbécile !

- Ne m'insulte pas, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? »

Un silence pesant survint alors, durant tout le temps où les deux genins se livrèrent à une véritable bataille silencieuse, en se fusillant du regard. Fushi connaissait peu Sasuke Uchiwa, comme il connaissait peu le reste de la petite bande à Hebi qui les observait, en retrait. Et il s'en contrefichait complètement. L'important pour lui demeurait de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin comme il l'entendait en supprimant les gêneurs susceptibles de lui barrer le passage.

Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur son visage.

« En admettant qu'on se ressemble, et alors ? En quoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser, nabot ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même quelques petits talents.

- Tes yeux, oui, je sais. Et après ?

- On pourrait bosser ensemble ?

- Je travaille en solo. »

Mais Sasuke ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il resta calmement planté là, attendant sans doute de convaincre Fushi d'une manière… ou d'une autre.

« Tu sais qu'à deux, on travaille deux fois plus vite.

- Ou deux fois plus lentement…

- Je suis fort. Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Sasuke lui tendit une main, que Fushi ne serra pas. Il lui jeta une moue presque dégoûtée en guise de réponse. Puis il croisa à nouveau les bras, refermant son visage.

« Je prendrai le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Parfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Mais alors que le jeune Uchiwa s'apprêtait à quitter le parc, une jeune voix l'arrêta derechef, derrière lui. Une voix absolument furieuse.

« Hé ! Uchiwa ! »

Sasuke se retourna. Hebi, flanquée de Kiba et de Neji, s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Hebi ne souriait plus du tout. Elle savait que Sasuke avait une réputation de jeune garçon ombrageux et étrange, dévoré par la vengeance. Il était hors de question qu'il fréquente son frère. Un taré dans la nature, c'était déjà amplement suffisant. Alors s'ils décidaient de se regrouper…

Mais le genin ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se retourna, le regard provocateur.

« La petite sœur ! Tu as quelque chose à me demander, simplette ?

- Ne t'approche pas de mon frère, cracha l'intéressée, le regard flamboyant.

Sasuke eut un petit rire.

- Oh, et je suppose que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? T'es quoi ? Son garde du corps ?

- Tire-toi. Tout de suite.

- Hebi, arrête ce cinéma tout de suite, intervint Fushi. Retourne avec tes potes et fous moi la paix. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, d'accord ? »

Hebi se tourna vers son frère, la peau désormais légèrement rose. Non, pas cette fois.

« Toi, ferme-la. Quand il s'agit de te foutre dans le pétrin, tu es le premier, hein ? »

La peau d'Hebi commença à se violacer. Les yeux flamboyants, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et parvint à articuler quelques mots, légèrement assourdis par un grondement de colère qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« Dégage. Dégage avant que je m'énerve.

- Tu crois sérieusement que tu m'effraies, Hebi ? » répliqua le jeune garçon sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Hebi respirait difficilement, alors qu'elle essayait de repousser cette fureur qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Peine perdue quelques poils noirs naissaient déjà sur ses avants bras. Hinata, l'air effrayée, pointa du doigt les petites oreilles en pointes et couvertes de fourrure qui commençaient à apparaître sur le crâne de son amie.

- File, gronda-t-elle. File, si tu tiens à la vie. Je ne plaisante pas, tire-toi !

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas. Grossière erreur. Tout le monde, excepté Fushi et lui, recula d'une vingtaine de pas.

- Hebi, ça suffit, jeta Fushi, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation.

Mais la colère de la jumelle explosa comme une bombe. À présent entièrement transformée, elle se jeta sur Sasuke, qui évita un coup de griffe de justesse. Elle redoubla de force, à coups de griffes et à coups de dents, tant et si bien qu'elle toucha le jeune homme en plein visage. Du sang gicla, mais Sasuke parvint à surmonter la douleur pour attraper un kunai.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fushi comprit la gravité de la situation. Vif et agile, il repoussa Sasuke d'un geste du bras, et accusa un coup de griffe sur le coude, là où se trouvait l'œil du genin brun quelques secondes auparavant. Hebi poussa un sifflement de fureur, et s'envola, grondant et crachant. Fushi, planté au sol, lui adressa un geste puéril en pointant un doigt vers le sol comme on appellerait un animal domestique.

- Hebi, descends !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A ce stade de la transformation, il était impossible pour Hebi de faire la différence entre ami et ennemi. Aussi, elle se jeta sur son frère avec un feulement furieux, alors que Fushi dégainait son katana avec rapidité, dans l'optique de stopper les coups de sa jumelle.

S'ensuivit un tourbillon de griffes, de cheveux, de dents, de langues et de poussière. On ne savait pas qui avait le dessus, tant le combat était acharné et violent. Bientôt, du sang vint se mêler à la terre, en éclaboussures impressionnantes dessinant sur le sable des figures carmins. Hinata en détourna les yeux. Les autres, le souffle coupé, se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer, mais aucun ne fit un pas pour les séparer, de peur d'y perdre un membre. Même Sasuke Uchiwa avait perdu sa suffisance, fasciné par ce combat sanglant entre les deux jumeaux.

Mais un cri déchirant stoppa net le combat.

- Mon dieu ! HEBI ! FUSHI ! NON !

Le groupe de Genins vit avec stupeur Anko et Genma se précipiter dans la mêlée et tenter de séparer les deux jumeaux en furie. Genma reçut un bon coup de crocs au bras, tandis qu'Anko accusa un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais tant bien que mal, il parvinrent à les séparer, à grands renforts de coups de pieds et de mains.

Lorsque la poussière due à la bataille s'estompa, on put distinguer nettement les dégâts. Car des dégâts, il y avait.

Fushi présentait deux morsures béantes sur le bras gauche et la jambe droite ainsi que des plaies profondes au visage et au ventre qui saignaient abondamment. Sa langue avait été entaillée et une longue estafilade courait le long de son dos. Il semblait cependant ne pas souffrir. Il se contenta de jeter aux deux Jounins un regard furibond.

Mais c'était Hebi la plus blessée. Son frère, pour se défendre, l'avait carrément attaquée à coups de kunai. Elle en avait un, enfoncé dans son ventre. Un coup lui avait presque fait perdre un œil, la touchant à l'arcade sourcilière. Elle avait une oreille arrachée et une trace de morsure à l'épaule gauche. Ses vêtements, tachés de sang, n'étaient plus que des lambeaux indescriptibles. Ayant retrouvé son calme et sa forme normale, elle cria de souffrance, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la gravité de ses blessures.

Un moment de silence tendu plana, avant qu'Anko laisse libre cours à sa colère.

- IMMONDES PETITS CRETINS ! VOUS ÊTES FRÈRE ET SŒUR, C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS LE PROUVEZ ? VOUS ETES PITOYABLES ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UNE CHOSE PAREILLE DE TOUTE MA VIE !

Genma, lui, préféra laisser Anko se défouler pour s'occuper des blessures des deux jeunes gens. Fushi sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais un seul regard du Jounin l'en dissuada.  
- Anko, dit-il soudainement, Kyôkan et Hokage-sama doivent être au courant de cela.  
La Jounin blêmit. Toute colère s'estompa, laissant place à une sorte d'angoisse muette.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Ces blessures sont graves. On ne peut pas les cacher. Hokage-sama savait que ça allait finir par arriver.

- Mais que va-t-il advenir d'eux ?

Une simple dispute se transformait en drame ? songea Hebi, rongée par le remords. Tremblante, le corps criblé de blessures douloureuses, elle écouta la conversation d'une oreille discrète, tout en tentant de calmer les sanglots qui grossissaient dans sa gorge.  
- Anko, j'adore ces enfants autant que toi, tu le sais. Mais il faut le faire.

Anko soupira, et fit un signe fatigué du bras, comme pour montrer qu'elle abandonnait toute discussion.

- Après tout, ça leur donnera une leçon.

Elle se tourna lentement vers les jumeaux, une lueur brûlante de rancœur dans le regard. Des années et des années de travail… Pour en arriver là. Exactement au point de départ. Quel avenir auraient ces enfants s'ils continuaient sur cette voie ?

- Levez-vous et suivez-moi.

- Je vais chercher Kyôkan, dit Genma avant de s'éloigner.

Anko jeta un regard furibond autour d'elle et s'adressa finalement aux genins, rassemblés tout autour de la scène dramatique qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Rentrez chez vous. Le spectacle est terminé. Hebi, je t'ai dit de te lever !

- Je… ne peux pas.

Hebi tremblait de plus en plus. Chaque mouvement était une torture impossible de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps sans étouffer un cri de douleur. Elle se trouva même incapable de retirer le kunai, toujours profondément fiché dans son ventre. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle jetait à Anko un regard plein de souffrance et de remords.

Anko, trop en colère, n'avait fait que peu de cas des horribles blessures de la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de s'accroupir vers Hebi, une main légère sur son épaule.  
- Je n'ai aucun talent en médecine… Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
D'un geste sec, elle arracha le kunai, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire hurler la genin de souffrance, et de projeter une nouvelle gerbe de sang autour d'elle.

Par la suite, Anko la souleva délicatement et fit signe à Fushi de la suivre. Les Genins s'écartèrent, encore choqués par la violence du combat.

Dans les bras d'Anko, Hebi laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de Genin, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Quand elle le trouva, elle se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

- TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TA FAUTE, SASUKE UCHIWA !

L'intéressé détourna les yeux de ce regard flamboyant, presque honteux. Si Sasuke était un jeune garçon égoïste, il n'en était pas moins attaché aux valeurs de son clan or, ce qui venait de se produire allait totalement à l'encontre de ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné. En regardant partir l'adolescente, qui ne cessa de l'invectiver jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du Troisième, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il n'avait sans doute pas encore conscience que ce qu'il venait de provoquer risquait d'avoir des conséquences terribles sur l'avenir des jumeaux. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il était temps de ravaler son orgueil pour aller présenter ses excuses, en bonne et due forme, à la jeune fille qu'il avait sous-estimée.

Énormément sous-estimée.


	5. Suspicions

**Bureau du Troisième Hokage, 18 heures :**

Anko savait très bien que la nouvelle se répandrait dans tout Konoha. Les enfants de Kyôkan comptaient parmi les plus craints du village les badauds les fuyaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Alors qu'elle tenait encore une Hebi blessée dans ses bras, elle poussa un soupir. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? En entrant dans le bureau, elle avait immédiatement su que les deux jeunes gens ne s'en tireraient pas seulement avec quelques remontrances. Ils étaient les enfants d'Orochimaru. Et ce fait à lui seul pouvait faire pencher la balance en leur défaveur.

Avec un soupir, elle déposa doucement Hebi sur la chaise. Elle était vraiment mal en point. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait lui arrachait une grimace de douleur mais sa volonté de ne pas passer pour une faible devant son frère la poussa à ne produire aucun son, malgré la souffrance de ses blessures. Avachie sur le fauteuil, face au bureau du chef du village, elle observa longuement le plafond, en se concentrant sur chaque fissure, chaque fêlure pour oublier la douleur.

Fushi, sans un mot, s'assit sur le second fauteuil libre. Il croisa résolument les bras, semblant ignorer les blessures qui griffaient son visage et le reste de son corps. Il se contenta de fusiller consciencieusement son sensei du regard. Lorsque Sarutobi fit son entrée, il ne broncha pas. Pas plus que lorsque le Troisième eut un mouvement de recul à la vue des plaies béantes d'Hebi, et du regard assassin de son frère jumeau.  
Il se contenta cependant de s'asseoir et de croiser les mains, le regard sévère, sans prendre en compte l'air de défi que lui jetait Fushi. Il tourna son regard vers Anko, avec lenteur.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Genma et moi les avons trouvés en train de s'entretuer.

- Non, intervint vivement Fushi. On ne s'entretuait pas !

- Je n'aurais jamais frappé mon frère de mon plein gré, parvint à articuler Hebi avec une grimace de douleur.

Sandaime les observa, pensif. Une question tournoyait dans sa tête, et paralysait ses sens. Avait-il eu raison de plaider leur cause auprès du conseil, quinze années plus tôt ?

- Très bien, dit-il avec un soupir. Chacun à votre tour, vous…

Mais avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, la porte s'était ouverte violemment devant une Kyôkan affolée. Les cheveux en bataille, le regard fou, elle promena ses yeux dans toute la pièce sans voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Anko se prit la tête entre les mains. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

- OU SONT-ILS ?! JE VAIS LES TUER !

Puis son regard capta enfin ceux de ses enfants. En un bond, elle se jeta sur eux, et les serra dans ses bras à les en étouffer, des larmes plein les yeux. Mais dès lors qu'elle les vit, la terreur sourde brillant dans son regard disparut instantanément. Elle ne prêta aucune importance au cri de protestation que poussa sa fille lorsqu'elle toucha malencontreusement sa plaie au ventre pas plus lorsque Fushi grogna de mécontentement, confronté à ce contact qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Hokage-sama, il faut les emmener à l'hôpital ! Ils sont blessés !

- Dans cinq minutes, Kyôkan, répondit l'intéressé avec patience.

Kyôkan consentit enfin à lâcher ses enfants lorsque Fushi la repoussa avec un grondement de colère. Un ange passa, le temps que Kyôkan se remette lentement de ses émotions. Elle observa Hebi , puis son frère. Enfin, elle les fixa tous les deux avec sévérité.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Commence, Hebi.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança d'une voix tremblante. Il fallait bien commencer, de toute manière.

- C'est cet espèce de… cet espèce d'imbécile… Sasuke Uchiwa. Il embobinait Fushi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais je suis sûre qu'il l'embobinait al… Alors… J'ai… J'ai cru bon d'intervenir, c'est tout ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. On a rien fait.

- Hebi, intervint le Troisième avec patience, crois-tu que je vais avaler cela ? Tu as manqué de tuer ton frère, tout ça à cause d'une discussion entre lui et Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Mais… Mais, je…

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas suffisamment les idées claires pour m'expliquer correctement la raison de ton geste, coupa l'hokage avec un regard dur. Fushi, veux-tu bien nous éclairer ?

- C'est la même histoire, ou presque. Elle a raison, Sasuke est venu me voir, pour discuter. Et puis elle a débarqué de je ne sais où, et elle s'est mise à hurler ! Ça s'est envenimé et elle a perdu le contrôle. Ça peut arriver non ?

- Et ses blessures, comment les expliques-tu ?

- J'ai été obligé d'utiliser l'arme blanche, sans ça elle m'aurait tué.

Mais Kyôkan n'était pas décidée à en rester là. Pour elle, il était inconcevable que le vieux Sarutobi laisse ses enfants ainsi, couverts de plaies et de sang, pour raconter leur version des faits. Il fallait les soigner, alors pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi cet homme en face d'elle laissait-il ses enfants mariner dans leurs plaies au lieu de les envoyer au centre de soins ? Alors que Sarutobi s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, elle donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, le regard furibond.

- Hokage-sama, il faut les emmener à l'hôpital, je vous en conjure ! Ce que vous faites est cruel, ils sont blessés bon sang !

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Kyôkan savait qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle n'était pas en position de donner son avis, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait reçu la confiance du village, oui, mais aux yeux de beaucoup de conseillers, ce n'était pas mérité. Pire encore, le chef des lieux lui-même n'avait strictement aucune confiance en ses enfants. Et pour cause : chaque geste qu'ils faisaient lui rappelait cruellement cet élève qu'il avait presque élevé, et qui l'avait outrageusement trahi lui et tout le village. Et même si Kyôkan s'offensait du regard des gens, comment leur en vouloir ? Il avait causé tant de mal autour de lui. Il avait laissé de son passage les sillons de la mort et de la désolation. Mais eux, non. Ils n'y étaient pour rien.

La voix du Troisième résonna dans la pièce.

- Anko, emmène-les. Je vais m'entretenir quelques minutes avec leur mère.

La jeune femme aux yeux marrons hocha tristement de la tête, puis sortit en prenant Hebi dans ses bras, sous les protestations indignées de Fushi, à la limite de se débattre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! Je vais bien !

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Sandaime poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il se recula lentement sur son siège, et croisa les bras. Son regard s'attarda un peu partout dans la pièce, avant de finalement retomber sur le visage déconfit de son interlocutrice, qui l'observait en silence, ses yeux turquoises brillant d'une profonde lueur de chagrin.

- Kyôkan, je ne peux pas en faire des ninjas.

Kyôkan sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- As-tu vu toute cette violence ? Et pour quoi ? Pour une dispute idiote ! Pour une simple gaminerie !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider de leur sort ainsi !

- Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit, Kyôkan, et c'est bien cela qui te pose problème.

- Et pourquoi ne pas les tuer, tant que vous y êtes ? Ils ont les capacités et le droit d'être de vrais shinobis !

Devant la colère de Kyôkan, Sarutobi crut bon de calmer le jeu. Il laissa un instant de silence planer dans la salle, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils représentaient un danger pour le village ? Qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place, qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais eu ? Car même si le Troisième avait déjà eu à faire à des fortes têtes, jamais il n'avait dû affronter un regard comme celui de Fushi, depuis la défection d'Orochimaru. En l'espace de quelques instants, il était retourné en arrière, sous les yeux reptiliens du démon cruel qui avait bouleversé la vie du village malgré son talent si prometteur.

- Tes enfants… Ils sont dangereux. Regarde ce qu'ils se sont faits à eux-mêmes, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Ta fille ne contrôle pas le CO7, et elle aurait dû depuis longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas si sim…

- Et Fushi ? C'est lui qui m'inquiète le plus. Kyôkan, reconnais-le. Ne vois tu pas le spectre de ton geôlier, à chaque fois que tu croises le regard de ton fils ?

Il avait raison sur ce point, et elle le savait. Sous le coup de la violente émotion que le souvenir d'Orochimaru lui procura, elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, et laissa rouler de longues larmes le long de ses joues. C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Fushi était caractériel, oui, et il ressemblait à son père, c'était indéniable. Chaque regard de son fils lui rappelait cruellement celui de son père. Et c'était un coup de poignard dans le cœur à chaque fois, pour cette jeune femme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il était de son devoir de protéger ses enfants. De leur offrir une autre alternative que de celle d'être inscrits dans le Bingo Book. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne se batte pas bec et ongle pour eux. Depuis sa fuite du repère, ils étaient devenus sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Malgré ses sanglots, elle consentit à prendre, une nouvelle fois, leur défense.

- En les gardant en vie, vous nous avez accordés une chance. Vous nous avez offert en toit, un village, un foyer, en échange d'une conduite exemplaire. Je vous ai prouvé ma bonne foi. Mais mes enfants n'ont que quinze ans, et ils ne savent rien du passé de leur père. L'accident d'aujourd'hui était la seule incartade que vous avez eu à gérer avec eux depuis quinze ans. Il y a eu des cas bien plus graves, non ? Pourquoi les prendre pour des criminels ? Je vous ai toujours cru bon et tolérant, hokage-sama.

- J'essaie de faire ce qui est juste.

- Ce que vous êtes en train de faire ne l'est pas, et vous le savez.

- C'est pour le bien du village !

- Le village a besoin de bons shinobis. Sarutobi. Ne leur ôtez pas cette chance. Laissez-les progresser comme les autres. Je vous en supplie.

Cette supplication étouffée sembla émouvoir l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il se leva avec calme, et tendit un mouchoir blanc à Kyôkan, qui l'accepta sans rien dire. Elle aurait tout tenté. Elle comptait à présent sur la sagesse de ce vieil homme pour qu'elle prenne le pas sur sa rancune d'autrefois. D'une petite voix, elle parla une nouvelle fois, en plongeant son regard turquoise dans les yeux de l'hokage.

- Mes enfants sont forts. Laissez-leur cette chance de vous montrer qu'ils seront fidèles à Konoha.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, concéda l'homme avec un soupir, en se rasseyant. Konoha a toujours su faire preuve de tolérance envers les shinobis. Je refuse de me laisser aveugler par la rancune et la colère. Et puis c'est vrai, je ne te cache pas que nous avons besoin de nouveaux ninjas. Une menace se profile.

- Une menace ?

- As-tu entendu parler d'Oto no Kuni, le village du Son, Kyôkan ?

- Non, jamais.

- Il a été créé il y a peu. C'est un village dont le chef m'est inconnu, sans Kage de quelque sorte. Avant l'arrivée du pays du son, les campagnes sans maîtres commerçaient avec Konoha. Mais depuis que nous avons découvert Oto, tout commerce a été coupé et les paysans ont été réduits au silence. Je sens l'hostilité… En tout cas, ce chef inconnu va envoyer trois ninjas passer l'examen Chunin. Il faudra être prudents, très prudents. Je veux bien te donner mon accord, pour tes enfants. Mais c'est leur dernière chance.

Voilà ce qu'elle attendait. Kyôkan jeta un sourire radieux à son chef, se leva, et s'inclina profondément.

- Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter, Hokage-sama

- Je l'espère, Kyôkan. Vraiment.

**Hôpital de Konoha, 20h.**

De peur que les jumeaux se battent à nouveau, les médecins avaient cru bon de les placer dans deux chambres séparées. L'hôpital, en soirée, semblait plus vivant, d'autant plus depuis que les jumeaux y avaient été admis. Il avait fallu plus d'une heure pour trouver des infirmières suffisamment tolérantes pour prendre soin d'eux. La plupart avaient catégoriquement refusé de les soigner, en menaçant de les empoisonner si jamais on les obligeait à entrer dans leur chambre. Assise dans le couloir, leur mère poussa un soupir. Elle venait de faire un bond de quinze années en arrière. Et rien ne lui sembla plus pénible que cette sensation. Elle réprima cependant un petit rire en entendant son fils hurler à travers la porte de sa chambre. Non, il était temps de leur donner une bonne leçon.

- J'AI DIT NON !

- Mais c'est pour te soigner ! répéta inlassablement une infirmière, exaspérée, qui essayait depuis quinze minutes de lui faire avaler une gélule. Ta sœur l'a prise sans broncher, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Premièrement, espèce de vieille morue, parce que ma sœur est dans les pommes, d'accord ? Deuxièmement, parce que c'est une petite nature, à l'inverse de moi, et troisièmement PARCE QUE JE N'AI RIEN BORDEL !

L'infirmière soupira. Fushi, les bras croisés, ne voulait rien entendre. Cela pourrait durer des heures. Il n'était pas pressé.

- C'est Hebi qui est blessée. Pas moi. À propos…

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Son regard se fit plus fuyant, ce qui chez lui était une nouveauté totale. Cela signifiait que pour la première ou deuxième fois de sa vie, il allait ravaler l'orgueil mal placé qui lui faisait office de conscience. Si sa mère avait pu le voir…

- Est-ce que… je pourrais aller la voir ?

- Nous sommes en train de la soigner.

- Elle va bien ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

Fushi ne se douta pas un seul instant que cette seule phrase remettait en question tout le personnage qu'il avait mis des années à façonner, presque au millimètre. Lui, ce jeune homme qui se revendiquait solitaire, impétueux et froid se rendit rapidement compte qu'il lui serait difficile, voire impossible de vivre sans sa sœur. Il observa l'infirmière avec espoir, priant pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à sa jumelle. Si Fushi avait toujours cru qu'Hebi ne représentait rien d'autre pour lui qu'une vulgaire colocataire, il avait rapidement déchanté lorsque le kunaï lui était rentré dans le ventre. Il aimait Hebi. Et il craignait, à cet instant, pour sa vie.

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Ta sœur va bien. Sa fièvre est tombée, mais ses blessures sont profondes. Nous avons stoppé ses hémorragies, mais il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour se remettre totalement.

- Je veux la voir.

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas soigné. Laisse-toi faire ou je ne t'y emmènerai pas.

Le chantage fonctionna. Fushi tendit son bras blessé en râlant et avala son cachet avec une moue contrariée. Il avait horreur de se soigner, et à vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne souffrait pas, hormis un léger élancement là où sa sœur l'avait mordu. Mais c'était quelque chose qui disparaîtrait avec le temps, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Mais il resta silencieux, pour ne pas contrarier l'infirmière. Il fallait qu'il voie sa sœur. En premier lieu pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ensuite, on verrait.

Ce fut cet instant que Kyôkan choisit pour entrer dans sa chambre, sans frapper. Elle avait esquissé ce mouvement si silencieusement que Fushi sursauta en la voyant se planter devant lui, les yeux luisant de colère, tout sourire effacé de sa bouche.

- _Alors ?_

Un choix tactique s'imposait. Fushi connaissait les humeurs de sa mère, et savait à quel moment il était propice de lui répondre… Ou non. Là, c'était non. Sans la regarder dans les yeux, il baissa humblement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, maman.

- Réfléchis un peu aux conséquences de tes actes, bon sang !

- Mais…

- Et si quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé, hein ? Qu'aurais-tu fait ?! Tu l'aurais tuée ?!

- Mais on n'en était pas là, enfin !

Kyôkan croisa les bras, face au lit de son fils, et éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

- Oh non, tu as juste embroché ta sœur, mais vous n'en étiez pas là ! Suis-je bête ! Mes enfants se plantent à coups de kunai, mais ils n'ont aucune intention de se faire du mal.  
- J'essayais juste de la calmer ! Mais elle s'est retournée contre moi ! J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Me laisser crever ? La laisser me tuer, c'est ça ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en charger seul !

- Elle allait tuer Sasuke !

- Vous avez failli perdre vos brevets, avec cette histoire, tu en as conscience ?!

- Quoi ?

Fushi s'immobilisa, toute colère envolée, laissant place à une stupeur muette. Il observa sa mère en silence. Kyôkan s'en voulut. Elle avait parlé bien trop vite. Quelle justification pouvait-elle donner, dès lors ? Jamais ses jumeaux n'avaient su la vérité, et ce depuis leur naissance. C'était très bien comme cela. Du moins, l'espérait-elle en silence. Mais Fushi ne se contenta pas de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Les sourcils froncés de colère, il prononça un seul mot. Lentement.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait dire au moins une partie de la vérité à présent. Kyôkan déglutit avec difficulté.

- Sandaime a failli vous retirer vos brevets de l'Académie. À cause de vos idioties. Il vous juge dangereux.

- Et _pourquoi ?_

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était suffisamment éloquent. Comment répondre à cette question ? Comment mentir, encore une fois, comme cette jeune mère avait dû le faire pendant toutes ces années ? Elle se rassura en se disant que de toute manière, si elle lui avouait, il ne le croirait pas dans tous les cas. Mais alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration pour répondre à la question de son fils, celui-ci la devança.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je vois qu'il se passe des choses autour de moi. Je sais que Genma nous surveille depuis qu'on est tout petit. J'en ai pas parlé à Hebi, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est temps de nous dire pourquoi cette surveillance nous est adressée.

Kyôkan tenta un mensonge, bien plus mal à l'aise que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Tous les Genins sont surveillés ainsi. Avant l'examen…

Fushi se redressa en sifflant, laissant éclater sa colère.

- Tu mens ! cracha-t-il. J'ai demandé à Kira, elle m'a dit que jamais ses parents ne faisaient ça. J'ai demandé aux Hyûga, Neji a même fouillé dans le bureau de son oncle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de rapports de la sorte. Mais rien. Hinata a demandé à son père, qui lui a répondu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces histoires de rapports. Et nous sommes les seuls à avoir un tuteur, même Naruto qui est orphelin n'a jamais eu personne pour l'élever ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi, Maman. Hebi et moi nous te faisions confiance.

Sa mère ne sut que faire. Elle était coincée. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Et voilà, il avait réussi. Elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Elle avait seulement espéré retarder l'échéance quelques années supplémentaires. Beaucoup de parents de genins étaient morts au front. Beaucoup de jeunes gens de l'âge de ses enfants avaient été, très tôt, privés de père. Alors elle avait espéré que cette excuse tiendrait la route suffisamment longtemps. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner quelle ruse se cachait dans l'esprit de son fils. Il était le digne héritier du ninja de la Légende. Son sanin aux cheveux noirs…

Mais Fushi interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

- Et maintenant, je veux la vérité.

Kyôkan secoua négativement la tête, les yeux toujours obstinément baissés.

- Tu ignores ce que tu me demandes, Fushi. Ce secret ne concerne pas que notre petite famille, il concerne tout le village. Je te le dirai, mais pas maintenant. Attends au moins que l'examen passe. Je vous promets de tout dire. Avec ou sans la permission du Troisième.

- Mais quel est notre rôle là-dedans ? s'énerva Fushi. Pourquoi tout le village est impliqué ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour vivre dans le secret ?

- Vous êtes nés.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Kyôkan sortit de la chambre à grands pas vifs, pour éviter que son fils voie les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle laissa dans sa chambre un Fushi pantois, qui observa la porte encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'allonger dans son lit, de nouvelles questions plein la tête.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle s'autorisa une pause, et s'appuya contre le mur en se laissant tomber sur le sol dur. De violents sanglots remontèrent de sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle dissimulait son beau visage entre ses bras. Mais au travers des bruits de sanglots, des larmes et des pleurs, Kyôkan trouva tout de même la force de murmurer quelques mots, le visage déformé par le chagrin.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

**Hôpital de Konoha, midi.**

La première chose que vit Hebi en se réveillant fut la blancheur du plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette clarté matinale. Ce n'était pas une lumière plaisante, mais bel et bien le type de lumière qui brouillait la vue, et donnait mal à la tête. Pour autant, la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention. Heureuse de constater que ses blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal, elle se redressa avec un léger sourire, en s'appuyant sur son oreiller.

- Dis-moi… Même condamnée à mort, tu souriras encore, sœurette ?

Hebi sursauta violemment à l'entente de la voix grave qui venait de retentir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un se trouvait à son chevet, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, ce fut le sourire radieux de Fushi qui accueillit son réveil. D'abord étonné par cette mimique qui déformait totalement le visage de son frère, Hebi répondit cependant à son salut avec une joie non feinte.

- Comment vas-tu, Fushi ?

Fushi semblait métamorphosé. Son sourire transformait radicalement son visage, d'habitude si ombrageux et renfermé. Là, il semblait épanoui. Et cela le rendait nettement plus séduisant. Il se tenait assis, bien droit sur sa chaise, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, à gauche du lit de sa sœur. Rien n'aurait pu effacer cette expression rieuse de son visage, à mesure qu'il regardait sa jumelle, encore et encore. Elle était en vie, elle était sauve. Les médecins avaient fait des miracles la trace du kunai n'était plus qu'une mince cicatrice blanchâtre courant sur son ventre plat. Satisfait, le jeune homme put s'affaler un peu plus confortablement sur son siège, sans quitter sa sœur des yeux un seul instant.

- Je n'ai rien. Quelques petites cicatrices par ci par là, c'est tout.

Honteuse, Hebi baissa la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis emportée, je ne voulais pas que ça te retombe dessus. Je voulais que ça ne retombe sur personne. Je déteste quand je suis comme ça. Pardonne-moi.  
- Si seulement tu pouvais te battre comme ça pendant les entraînements ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est du passé. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se mettre en colère, même aux plus patients.

- Mais à ce point là…

- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Comment te sens-tu?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Tu as bu, Fushi ? C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire !

- Non, je n'ai pas bu, répondit le brun en riant. Mais tu vas bien. J'en suis content. Toute la nuit, j'ai eu peur de t'avoir tuée, sœurette.

Hebi sourit tendrement à son frère. Elle lui jeta un regard doux. Pour la première fois, Fushi se souciait réellement d'elle. La jeune fille avait toujours réclamé l'attention de son frère jumeau, et n'avait récolté en réponse que des silences méprisants ou des départs précipités. Jamais ils n'avaient fait ou entrepris quoi que ce soit tous les deux. Alors, le simple fait que son frère se sente mieux faisait d'elle une jeune fille comblée. Qu'il fasse aussi attention à elle était une étrange, mais plaisante nouveauté. Elle fut tentée de se redresser pour le resserrer dans ses bras mais se ravisa bien vite, en se souvenant que Fushi était caractériel. Mieux valait ne pas pousser.

- Au fait, poursuivit-elle, À part toi, qui est venu me voir ?

- Je suis ici depuis huit heures du matin. Maman est passée, trois infirmières aussi, bien sûr… et Ino.

- Ino ?

- Ouais. C'était d'ailleurs assez comique. Elle est entrée en hurlant comme une cinglée. Ensuite, elle a tenté de t'étrangler, mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Euh… Ce n'était pas très facile à comprendre, tellement elle hurlait. Elle est entrée en trombe en s'écriant : « OÙ EST-ELLE? JE VAIS LA SAIGNER! ». Elle s'est ensuite jetée sur toi, mais je l'ai bloquée en lui demandant ce qui se passait, elle s'est alors mise à hurler : « ELLE M'A VOLÉ MON SASUKE ! ELLE M'A VOLÉ MON SASUKE ! » Je me suis dit qu'elle avait craqué, je l'ai jetée dehors.

Hebi haussa les sourcils de surprise. Sasuke ? Mais quel rapport avec Sasuke ? Une vague de peur remonta dans sa poitrine.

- Ne me dis pas que Sasuke est…

- Non, non, Sasuke est en parfaite santé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander en sortant. L'infirmière a dit qu'on pourra partir demain. Et devine quoi ? Anko nous a inscrits à l'examen Chunin !

Hebi se releva d'un bond.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

Cette fois ci, la petite brune abandonna toute réflexion. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta entre les bras de son frère avec un grand rire. Fushi eut un mouvement de recul. Même s'il aimait sa sœur, il y avait des limites. Il la repoussa vivement, et la força à se rallonger sur son lit en époussetant son kimono d'un air dégoûté. Le contact humain. Quelle horreur. Mais Hebi ne se calma pas pour autant elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, risquant même de faire sauter ses points de suture sous le coup d'un mouvement un peu trop violent. Fushi, luttant contre la répulsion, attrapa les poignets de sa sœur et l'immobilisa.

- Du calme ! L'infirmière va me chasser, sinon.

Fushi repoussa gentiment sa sœur, le visage grave. Car s'il était venu, s'il avait attendu quatre heures sans bouger, ce n'était pas seulement par inquiétude pour la vie de sa jumelle. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, la veille, avait marqué son esprit Hebi méritait qu'il lui en fasse part. Il avait cherché à la protéger toutes ces années. Sa sœur était fragile. Jamais il n'aurait voulu la blesser, en lui montrant ces rapports que Genma envoyait chaque semaine au conseil du village. Comment aurait-elle pu seulement comprendre ?

- Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. De beaucoup plus important.

Légèrement déboussolée par le vif changement d'humeur de son frère, Hebi se calma et le fixa lentement.

- Oh… je t'écoute. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Maman.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

- Maman ? Quoi, maman ?

- Elle nous cache quelque chose, avec Anko et Genma. Quelque chose d'important et de grave.

Hebi mima le petit reniflement dédaigneux de son frère en croisant les bras. Pour elle, il lui était difficile de croire les paroles de son frère. Elle avait une confiance aveugle envers sa mère, son tuteur et son sensei comment songer un seul instant qu'ils aient pu les trahir ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Maman nous a toujours dit la vérité. Que voudrais-tu qu'elle nous cache ?

- Est-ce que toi, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Orochimaru ?

Hebi fouilla un moment dans sa mémoire à la recherche de ce nom, mais rien. Non, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle avait l'habitude d'ignorer les murmures qui lévitaient autour d'elle, en règle générale. Ainsi, elle ne sut pas que si elle avait prêté une oreille un peu plus attentive aux chuchotis des passants, elle aurait entendu ce nom prononcé bien des fois.

- Non. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

Fushi hésita, mais sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche. L'écriture était fine et penchée, et correspondait à celle de Genma. Il la tendit à sa sœur, avec un calme olympien.

- Lis ça.

Hebi attrapa la feuille et lut en silence. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la moitié du texte que son regard s'embrasa, et qu'elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur en lisant une phrase.

« Fushi, en tout point, est la copie conforme d'Orochimaru. »

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Ça signifie que, pendant toutes ces années, on nous a menti. Ou nous a surveillés pour que, je suppose, on ne devienne pas comme… Quelqu'un qui a dû causer des ennuis au village, par le passé.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? Qu'avons nous fait ?

- Nous sommes nés. Du moins c'est ce que maman m'a dit hier.

- Tu penses que cet Orochimaru serait…

- Notre père, ouais.

- Mais maman a dit que…

Fushi se prit le front en signe d'exaspération devant tant d'entêtement.

- Maman n'est pas toute blanche comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, bon sang ! Tu en as la preuve avec ces rapports. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé. Elle a avoué elle-même qu'elle avait menti. Elle nous a dit que papa était mort à la guerre, qu'il s'était vaillamment battu pour défendre le village, qu'il avait envoyé des lettres depuis le front pour savoir si nous allions bien, qu'il nous aimait profondément, mais tout ça n'est que mensonge !

- Mais qui dit que c'est faux ? s'emporta Hebi.

Elle s'obstinait à nier l'évidence. Pour elle, son père était un véritable héros. Et il était mort au combat. Mort et enterré. Point. Pourquoi penser autre chose, quand chaque année sa mère lui disait qu'il allait revenir ? Que c'était un homme fabuleux, qui avait malheureusement été appelé ? Fushi, lui, était plus lucide. Il savait que la troisième Grande Guerre Ninja était terminée depuis très longtemps. Aucun conflit n'exigeât que son père, si père il y avait, doive rester loin de sa famille. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, cependant. Si sa sœur s'entêtait, il lui faudrait expliquer tout cela avec la manière douce. Sans la brusquer.

- Bon, alors écoute. Maman a raconté ça, très bien. Mais ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué sa peau soudainement aussi blanche que la nôtre et son regard fuyant lorsqu'elle nous racontait les exploits de notre pseudo-père au combat, paix à son âme. Le tremblement de sa voix, aussi, quand on abordait le sujet. Et les gens, hein? Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi les gens nous fuyaient du regard, changeaient de trottoir en nous voyant ou nous montraient du doigt ? J'ai même vu un type, un jour, avec une longue queue-de-cheval blanche et un crapaud dans la main, qui s'est arrêté en me voyant, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait ma photo, il a souri en me disant que j'étais bien le fils de mon père. Tu trouves ça normal, toi?

Hebi ne répondit pas. Son frère lui ouvrait peu à peu les yeux, et elle ne pouvait lui donner tort. Il y avait trop de mystères derrière l'identité de père. Il était peut-être même vivant. C'était étrange, trop étrange, trop inquiétant. Le regard de l'adolescente se durcit un peu plus.

- Je veux des explications.

- Moi aussi. Maman a promis. Mais si elle ne tient pas sa promesse, j'irai exiger des explications à l'Hokage lui-même.

Hebi soupira. Ces révélations la secouaient. Son beau sourire s'effaça une fois de plus.  
Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups répétés, frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ?

- Ça doit être maman.

Mais la personne qui entra n'était pas Kyôkan. Le garçon qui entra avait les cheveux noirs, hérissés. Les mains résolument dans ses poches, il lança aux jumeaux un regard boudeur. A la vue du garçon qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, le sang d'Hebi ne fit qu'un tour.

- Sasuke Uchiwa !

Hebi fronça les sourcils, soudainement furieuse.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, sale cloporte dégénéré ?

Sasuke baissa humblement la tête en saluant la jeune fille avec respect.

- Bonjour, Hebi. Je… je voulais te voir.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Fiche le camp d'ici.

- Bon ! coupa Fushi. Moi, je vais dans ma chambre. L'infirmière va se demander où je suis passé !

D'un geste sec, et aussi vif qu'un éclair, il sortit de la chambre de sa sœur en claquant vivement la porte derrière lui. Un long silence plana, le temps que Sasuke s'asseye près de la jeune fille sans même demander l'autorisation.

- Je venais te faire mes excuses.

- Tes excuses ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Tu as vu ce que tu as provoqué ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne serais pas venu m'excuser! Je reconnais mon erreur. J'ai été idiot et horrible avec toi. J'en suis désolé.

- Par ta faute, j'ai failli tuer mon propre frère !

- Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît.

Hebi n'était pas aussi en colère qu'elle le laissait entendre. Pour elle, il était seulement question de montrer que le clan Uchiwa n'avait aucune prétention à avoir. Il s'agissait simplement d'asseoir son autorité, face à un garçon de trois ans son cadet. Elle se radoucit finalement, lorsqu'elle constata la sincérité du jeune genin.

- Tu as dû ravaler ton orgueil pour venir me parler. C'est déjà bien. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question la dernière fois. Que voulais-tu à mon frère ?

- Je voulais m'allier à lui. Je suis fort et lui aussi. Je voulais en profiter.

- Il travaille seul, dans sa chambre.

- Et pourtant, il a accepté.

- Tu l'as soudoyé ?

- Même pas. Ton frère est sympa quand il s'y met, tu sais.

La plaisanterie parvint à la faire sourire. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, Hebi, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

La gêne du garçon était presque palpable. Il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Hebi, elle, se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant, qui avait toujours dû subir les vaines flatteries des jeunes filles, lévitant autour de lui comme des mouches autour d'une charogne. Il avait toujours eu du mal à le supporter. Ni Sakura, ni Ino, ni toutes ces autres filles étaient un jour parvenues à obtenir ses faveurs. Pour la première fois, Sasuke se sentait littéralement faible, face à elle. C'était un sentiment qu'il adorait, et détestait à la fois. Quant à Hebi, elle était d'avantage surprise que fascinée Sasuke n'était encore qu'un gamin capricieux, à ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Les autres, elles bavent presque littéralement à mes pieds. Dès qu'elles me voient, elles me sautent dessus et minaudent. Pas toi. Tu es la seule fille à m'avoir tenu tête. La première fois que tu m'as parlé, je t'ai prise pour une de ces innombrables nanas, qui m'abordent chaque jour. Alors, je t'ai repoussé. Si seulement je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur… Pardonne-moi, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Hebi sourit et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

- Ainsi, j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux parce que… Je t'ai envoyé balader ?

- Tu es la seule à l'avoir fait.

Sasuke se tut, noyé dans les yeux d'Hebi. Dans cette pupille effilée, dans cette petite fente baignée dans l'océan jaune-vert de ses yeux, il y vit une lueur. Ou du moins, il crut la voir, car Hebi était d'avantage attendrie qu'en état de pâmoison totale.

Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, sans la quitter des yeux. Celle-ci contempla un moment les roses et chuchota, en refoulant un éclat de rire :

- Je parie que tu as acheté ces fleurs chez Ino.

- Co... Comment tu le sais ?

Devant l'air effaré de Sasuke, Hebi éclata de rire.

- D'après mon frère, elle est entrée en trombe dans ma chambre en hurlant qu'elle allait me tuer.

- Quand je te disais que les filles de mon âge sont stupides.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. D'autant qu'elle n'a strictement rien à craindre de moi.

Elle sentit un moment le doux parfum des fleurs. Sasuke, lui, ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il ne comprit pas véritablement ce qui lui arrivait, à cet instant.

- En tout cas, dit-elle, Merci beaucoup pour le bouquet. Il est magnifique.

Elle déposa les fleurs sur la table de chevet.

Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle, de plus en plus. Il leva une main timide et caressa doucement ses beaux cheveux noirs.

Hebi eut un mouvement de recul, fronça les sourcils et le repoussa. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement quelle mouche avait piqué le garçon puis en regardant une nouvelle fois les roses rouges, elle poussa un soupir.

- Sasuke, ne me dis pas que tu envisages quoi que ce soit avec moi ?

Le jeune garçon s'empourpra aussitôt, et s'éloigna de l'adolescente.

- Disons que tu me plais. Je pensais que c'était réciproque.

- ça ne l'est pas. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, voyons.

- Mais…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain devant une infirmière et Kyôkan.

- Oh, désolée, dit Kyôkan avec un sourire narquois. Je dérange, on dirait.

Hebi adressa un sourire doux à sa mère.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Sasuke allait s'en aller

Sasuke baissa la tête, furieux et exaspéré.

- Jeune homme, il faut partir maintenant, dit l'infirmière gentiment.

- J'allais y aller, de toute façon. Salut, Hebi.

- Au revoir, Sasuke.

Il disparut, accompagné de l'infirmière, non sans jeter un dernier petit coup d'œil derrière lui. Un coup d'œil qu'Hebi ignora superbement il n'était qu'un gosse, rien de plus. Et si elle lui avait pardonné sa brusquerie de la veille, il était hors de question de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit en compagnie d'un garçonnet de douze ans.

Ce fut au tour de Kyôkan de s'approcher du lit de sa fille et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Où est Fushi ?

- Dans sa chambre. Il mange. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces, lui aussi, même s'il s'obstine à dire le contraire.

- Il a toujours minimisé son propre mal. C'est comme ça. Je crois que nous le changerons jamais. Sais-tu qu'il est venu me voir il y a une quinzaine de minutes ?

- Il me l'a dit, oui. Tu es contente ?

- Il m'a fait quelques aveux.

Hebi fixa sa mère avec sévérité. Si elle était heureuse de la revoir, il n'était pas question d'oublier ce que venait à l'instant de lui dire Fushi. Elle avait des comptes à rendre. Et Hebi le lui rappellerait. Pourquoi avoir menti aussi honteusement ? Et pourquoi être allée aussi loin ? Elle avait trahi sa famille. Kyôkan s'était doutée qu'elle serait confrontée, à son tour, aux questions de sa fille. Et cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de flancher comme elle l'avait fait la veille. C'était un passé révolu, dont elle parlerait quand elle le désirerait. Ses enfants n'avaient qu'à obéir. Hebi ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre, et renchérit.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour nous de savoir la vérité ?

Le regard de Kyôkan se fit plus dur.

- Vous êtes peut-être prêts à l'entendre, mais moi, je ne suis pas prête à le dire.

- On ne peut pas rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

- Je vous dirais tout. Je vous le jure. Mais après l'examen. Je vous raconterai tout après l'examen, je vous le promets. Mais d'ici là, je ne veux pas en entendre parler. C'est un passé qui fait mal, Hebi. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

- Je peux comprendre.

Et Hebi comprenait. Parfaitement. Elle lui en voudrait encore longtemps, mais à cet instant, elle comprit.

Car si Kyôkan avait fui son passé pendant toutes ces années, il le rattrapait au galop.


	6. Première épreuve Chuunin

**Première épreuve Chunin – Inscription.**

Il y avait déjà du monde dans la salle d'inscription lorsque Fushi, Kira et Hebi entrèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, une bonne cinquantaine de paires d'yeux se mirent à les fixer intensément. Kira se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise ; la petite blonde n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être confrontée à ce genre de situations. Calme et discrète, elle était totalement insignifiante aux yeux des jumeaux, un fait qu'Anko leur avait longuement reproché. Comment espéraient-ils travailler en équipe, s'ils rejetaient l'une d'entre eux ? Les deux adolescents, eux, soutinrent le regard froid de l'assemblée, en marchant d'un pas sûr.

- Bon, s'impatienta Fushi, à peine rentré. On attend quoi ?

- Fushi, tu devrais rester discret, si tu veux mon avis. Ils n'ont pas l'air aimable, ces gens…  
Kira, elle, ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de mettre ses mains derrière son dos, et de regarder autour d'elle, silencieuse et discrète.

Effectivement, les Genins ne semblaient pas très sympathiques. Ils toisaient les jeunes gens d'un air important, en les fixant les uns après les autres. Hebi guetta un visage connu, quelque part ce fut à ce moment là que résonna un appel.

- Eh ! Hebi !

Kiba apparut, accompagné d'Hinata et de Shino. Hebi sourit en voyant ses compères se présenter à eux comme si personne ne les observait. Aucune gêne ne se lisait dans le regard de Kiba plutôt une détermination farouche. Son chien Akamaru, juché sur son crâne, adressa à la jeune fille un jappement amical.

- Salut, vous trois ! Ça va ?

- Un peu stressée, dit Hinata.

- Nickel ! On est sûrs d'avoir cet examen les mains dans les poches ! s'exclama Kiba.  
Shino se contenta d'un soupir.

Fushi, agacé de constater un tel déferlement de bonne humeur, préféra se tourner vers Kira, qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de l'échange. Il épousseta son kimono d'un geste presque mécanique.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec eux ?

- Je n'aime pas trop le monde. Je préfère être seule ou avec une seule personne, uniquement. Sinon, ça m'agace, répondit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules, sans même regarder le jeune homme qui lui parlait. Kira et Fushi se détestaient cordialement cela remontait au jour où Fushi avait manqué de la tuer au cours d'un entrainement. Elle ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Fushi ne lui avait pas présenté la moindre excuse, prétextant que c'était de sa faute à elle, si elle avait été trop maladroite pour éviter les attaques meurtrières qu'il lui avait lancées.

Il se contenta de lui répondre simplement, avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Voilà la seule chose que nous avons en commun, ma vieille.

Les portes s'ouvrirent ensuite devant l'équipe 7. Sasuke avait son habituel air suffisant, Sakura semblait stressée, quant à Naruto, il marchait comme un conquérant. C'était tellement typique de leur équipe que personne les connaissant fut étonné des fanfaronnades incessantes de Naruto, qui parlait fort en ignorant superbement les visages apathiques qui le fixait.

Hebi esquissa une grimace moqueuse lorsque, de loin, elle aperçut Ino sauter sur Sasuke en minaudant.

- Eh ! s'écria Kiba. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Fushi suivit le regard de sa sœur, puis comprit.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer…

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Sasukeeeeeee…

Hebi fit la moue.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, petit frère. Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

- Peu de filles peuvent se vanter d'avoir reçu la visite de Sasuke Uchiwa armé d'un bouquet de fleurs à l'hôpital, hein.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard furibond.

- Occupe-toi d'observer les autres, au lieu de me pomper l'air, Shishi.

Fushi se rembrunit aussitôt. S'il y avait bien un sobriquet qu'il ne supportait pas, ni de la bouche de sa sœur ni de celle de sa mère, c'était bien « Shishi ». Il montra cependant du doigt l'endroit où se tenait l'équipe 7, visiblement intéressé.

Un jeune homme à lunettes s'était en effet approché d'eux, et leur présentait un système de cartes assez astucieux, semblait-il. En relief, oranges et noires, elles semblaient recueillir des informations cruciales au sujet de l'examen qui allait se dérouler. Fushi eut un sourire glacé ; voilà qui pourrait peut-être les aider. Mais avant même qu'il s'approche de l'étrange inconnu, un petit bonhomme blond se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens en les apercevant.

- Eh ! Hebi ! Fushi ! Kira ! s'écria Naruto en agitant frénétiquement la main.

Sasuke se retourna. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hebi, son teint devint écarlate.

- Hum… euh, salut Hebi.

Mais ce fut le jeune homme à lunettes qui eut la réaction la plus étrange. Alors qu'il se tournait pour observer les nouveaux arrivants, il se bloqua. Lorsqu'il croisa finalement le regard de Fushi, il esquissa une expression horrifiée et s'effondra par terre, agité de tremblements incessants.

Voilà bien une chose que Fushi ne supportait pas. En entrant dans cette salle, il avait espéré passer totalement inaperçu or, voilà qu'un genin se comportait comme la bande de badauds qui évitaient les jumeaux comme la peste, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Bouillonnant d'agacement, il s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas souple, et attrapa l'étranger par le col.

- Il y a un problème, blanc-bec ?

- N…non…non… répondit l'intéressé en redressant ses lunettes rondes.

- Quel est ton nom, sinistre abruti ?

- Je… hem, je m'appelle Kabuto.

- Eh bien, Kabuto, je me présente : Fushi, fils de Kyôkan et d'un illustre inconnu, et ce que je ne tolère pas ce sont les réactions comme celle que tu as eue à l'instant, en me voyant. Alors tu vas te relever bien gentiment et sache que même si tu es plus grand et plus vieux que moi, ça ne suffira pas à te défendre si j'ai envie de péter ta sale tronche de binoclard. C'est clair ? cracha Fushi d'une seule traite.

Le dénommé Kabuto se leva précipitamment sans oser regarder les jumeaux dans les yeux, le visage écarlate comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il observa Fushi avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Oh, il savait très bien qui étaient ces enfants. Il avait caché cette vérité depuis des années, dissimulée au travers des cartes qu'il remplissait, jour après jour. Son maître n'était au courant de rien mais il risquait de l'être, si jamais il croisait leur chemin, lors de la deuxième épreuve. Kabuto voulait attendre le moment propice. Mais ce moment viendrait sans doute plus tôt que prévu.

- Fushi, t'as rien entendu à ce que je t'ai dit en entrant ? Je t'avais dit de rester discret ! C'est comme ça que tu es discret, toi ? s'écria soudainement Hebi, pour clore la conversation.

- Il m'a cherché ! tenta de justifier son frère, le visage furieux. Sans succès.

Kabuto dévisagea ensuite Hebi, qui venait d'apparaître. Elle était la copie conforme de son frère, avec les cheveux courts et en beaucoup plus belle. Kabuto vira à l'écarlate en croisant le regard de la jeune fille. Il avait suivi les progrès des deux jeunes gens avec attention, mais se retrouver face à face aux deux clones de son maître n'avait pas exactement le même critère de sécurité que celui de les observer au travers d'un morceau de carton. Hebi soutint son regard, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Kira s'interposa, en se plaçant entre les jumeaux et le jeune Kabuto, qui tentait de reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

- Vous deux, ça suffit comme ça. On n'est pas ici pour se foutre sur la gueule.

- Fais attention, Kira, siffla Fushi en la fixant d'un air menaçant. Rappelle-toi comment ça a fini la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire la maline.

Kabuto se força à sourire, captant de nouveau l'attention des deux adolescents.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli.

- C'est raté, cracha Hebi en croisant les bras. Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait du monde, dans le cas contraire tu aurait appris la politesse à notre manière.

Kabuto esquissa un faible sourire en direction de la jeune fille, qui resta de marbre. Déçu, il tendit la main à Fushi… qui ne la serra pas.

- Heu… bon, recommençons depuis le début, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Kabuto Yakushi. Vous êtes Hebi, Fushi et Kira de l'équipe Anko, n'est-ce pas ?

Fushi lui jeta un regard complètement incrédule.

- Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit à sa place, visiblement très excité à l'idée de savoir ce que l'un des meilleurs genins de Konoha ignorait.

- Il possède des cartes sur chaque personne présente ici ! C'est dingue, non ?

- Diiiiingue, commenta Hebi en se renfrognant. Encore une personne de plus qui nous espionne.

Kabuto leva les mains en signe de paix, soudainement paniqué en croisant le regard furibond de Fushi.

- Heu… Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Mais Fushi ne sembla pas accepter cette excuse. Il se redressa lentement, et avança vers Kabuto, d'un pas déterminé. Kabuto fut trop lent. Déjà, le jeune genin aux cheveux noirs l'avait attrapé par le col.

- Je t'avais prévenu, gronda-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'effet fut immédiat. La vision ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Kabuto resta un instant pétrifié de terreur. Il connaissait l'usage de ces yeux, savait qu'il fallait éviter le regard du jeune homme. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Pendant un instant, il se retrouva à la merci d'un serpent géant qui se jetait sur lui pour le dévorer cette vision disparut très vite, laissant de nouveau place au regard meurtrier de Fushi. Le corps agité de spasme de peur, Kabuto tomba en avant, et se mit à vomir. Voilà en quoi ces deux jeunes gens étaient exceptionnels. De dignes enfants de leur père, songea-t-il sans quitter le sol des yeux. Il les releva cependant bien vite alors qu'Hebi se penchait à son tour, pour cracher à ses pieds.

Mais alors que Kabuto se relevait avec difficulté, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent soudainement devant un groupe d'hommes au visage sévère. L'un d'eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les fixa longuement, en silence, avant de jeter d'une voix grave :

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas être éliminés avant d'avoir commencé l'examen ?

Son long manteau noir semblait se soulever au rythme d'une brise inexistante. Des cicatrices béantes barraient son visage et son bandeau frontal recouvrait tout le haut de son crâne. Tout dans la tenue du nouveau venu inspirait l'apathie. Son regard n'acceptait aucune contestation.

Il croisa le regard de Fushi, et comme chacune des personnes qui l'observaient droit dans les yeux, il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Fushi ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard avec insolence. L'homme détourna les yeux et parla, brisant le silence de la grande pièce.

- Mon nom est Ibiki Morino. Je suis l'examinateur de cette première épreuve. Dans un instant, vous allez franchir ces portes et à ce moment là, vous n'agirez plus que par trois. Si vous abandonnez, vous éliminerez les deux autres de votre équipe automatiquement.  
Fushi jeta un regard noir à Hebi et Kira, leur promettant, avec les yeux, une mort lente et douloureuse si elles tentaient d'abandonner.

Ibiki leur indiqua une porte, derrière lui, que le groupe de Genins franchit aussitôt.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de classe, certes beaucoup plus grande que celle de l'académie, mais cela demeurait une salle d'études. Hebi observa les lieux avec circonspection. Encore une inscription ? De nouvelles formalités ? Quand allaient-ils commencer les véritables festivités ?

- Prenez place, dit Ibiki.

Fushi le dévisagea avec insolence.

- Pardon ?

- Asseyez-vous. On va vous distribuer les copies.

- Les copies ? s'insurgea le jeune homme. Vous vous fichez de nous ?

Un examinateur répondit à la place d'Ibiki. Croisant les bras, il jeta à Fushi un regard menaçant.

- Non, c'est la première épreuve, qui est une épreuve écrite. Quand on est ninja, il faut aussi avoir une cervelle. Assieds-toi avec tes camarades plutôt que de faire l'insolent.  
Fushi prit place en grondant, entre sa sœur et Kira, au fond de la salle. Les réponses des examinateurs ne l'avait pas satisfait, loin de là.

Un Chunin leur tendit des feuilles, tandis qu'Ibiki donnait l'instruction, que l'équipe écouta d'une oreille très distraite. Fushi trouvait en effet que ses cheveux étaient bien plus intéressants que cette épreuve. Sa sœur semblait sur le point de s'endormir, le regard fixé sur Kabuto, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris lui adressa un regard noir avant de se tourner. Il n'avait pas oublié le traitement que son frère et lui lui avaient infligé. Quant à Kira, elle semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Tous ces gens lui faisaient peur. Elle n'était pas prête, elle le savait. Les jumeaux l'avaient toujours devancée à l'entraînement et l'avaient empêchée de travailler comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Puis lorsqu'Ibiki donna le signal, ils retournèrent leurs feuilles d'un même geste.

Kira poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Hebi et Fushi ricanèrent.

Les exercices étaient en effet très compliqués. Il était impossible de finir l'interrogation en une heure seulement. Fushi sourit, de son habituel sourire carnassier. Il avait compris. Les examinateurs voulaient voir la façon dont les jeunes gens allaient essayer de tricher sans se faire repérer.

D'un geste de main, il tenta d'expliquer ce fait à sa sœur, qui lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de comprendre brusquement. Elle et son frère avaient toujours triché à l'Académie. Pour Fushi, c'était un véritable challenge que de copier sans se faire repérer ; pour sa jumelle, cela avait toujours été question de vie ou de mort. Elle composa discrètement une série de mudras, et sa vue devint alors aussi fine que celle d'une chouette dans le noir. Elle lorgna la copie de Kira, qui écrivait consciencieusement. Elle savait tout. Pas besoin de tricher. Les épreuves théoriques faisaient sa notoriété. Mais les jumeaux la battaient à plate couture lors des exercices pratiques. Les pupilles d'Hebi s'affinèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir très clairement ce qu'écrivait la jeune fille. Rien de plus simple. Elle recopia ensuite à toute vitesse, sans chercher à savoir si ce qu'elle écrivait était juste.

Mais Fushi fit encore plus fort. Il attendit une demi-heure, le temps que tout le monde ait triché, puis observa les bon élèves, qui avaient déjà le nez en l'air.

Il composa rapidement des signes à son tour et ferma les yeux. Un long serpent noir sortit aussitôt de sa manche, et se faufila dans l'allée.

Les Genins qui virent le serpent hurlèrent de peur et bondirent de leurs chaises.  
Ce fut aussitôt la débandade. Dans un désordre total, presque tout le monde se leva, cria. Les examinateurs tentèrent de ramener l'ordre, chose qu'ils parvinrent à faire au bout de cinq bonnes minutes.

Lorsque le calme revint, deux Chunins s'avancèrent pour tuer le serpent. Ils s'aperçurent à ce moment-là qu'il avait disparu, et esquissèrent un sourire. C'était gonflé, vraiment très gonflé. Créer une diversion avait permis à un bon nombre de personnes de copier à leur aise. Fushi sourit, la feuille bien remplie, les yeux ouverts, le sourire fier, comme un monstre venant de tuer sa proie.

Sa technique de triche s'était avérée simple, mais efficace. Il avait vu dans les yeux du serpent. Il s'était approprié le corps de l'animal et était passé de tables en tables, imprimant dans sa mémoire la totalité des réponses.

Trop occupé à se dire qu'il était génial, il ne vit pas passer le dernier quart d'heure. Il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'Ibiki se levait.

- Posez vos crayons. Nous allons passer à la dixième question. Mais avant, vous avez le choix. Voulez-vous continuer ?

Hebi ouvrit des yeux comme des balles de tennis. Fushi ne put s'empêcher de s'offusquer une fois de plus, les bras résolument croisés.

- C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Si on est ici, c'est pour continuer, non ?

- Cette question est importante. Car si vous décidez de vous abstenir, vous serez éliminés, mais vous pourrez passer l'examen dans six mois. Par contre, si vous échouez à la dixième question, vous ne deviendrez jamais ninjas ! Vous resterez Genins toute votre vie.

Fushi émit ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement de serpent. L'examinateur n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit :

- Si vous choisissez d'abandonner, vous éliminerez votre équipe. Pareil si vous échouez. Alors réfléchissez aux conséquences de vos actes, jeunes gens.

Kira blêmit. Cela faisait depuis le début qu'elle se rongeait consciencieusement les ongles.  
Les jumeaux, eux, ne cillèrent pas.

Quatre équipes sortirent. Hebi aperçut Naruto lever la main et elle s'étonna lorsqu'il s'écria :  
- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE ! JE NE ME DÉFILERAIS PAS ! ET MÊME SI JE RESTE GENIN À VIE, JE SERAI HOKAGE QUAND MÊME, PAR LA FORCE DE MA VOLONTÉ ! ÇA NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR !

Fushi soupira, exaspéré par tant de bêtise. N'avait-il pas compris? C'était idiot de croire qu'Ibiki disait la vérité. Jamais personne n'était resté Genin à vie. Tout cela, c'était pour voir qui serait assez courageux pour continuer.

Mais c'est alors que toute arrogance s'envola du visage du jeune homme, laissant place à une surprise qu'Hebi afficha en même temps.

Kira venait de lever une main tremblante. Toute fierté envolée, Fushi fixa la main de la jeune fille, effaré par tant de défiance. Ibiki l'observa un moment.

- Ton nom ?

- Kir…

Mais elle ne put pas dire la fin de son nom. Fushi, à côté d'elle, ivre de fureur, venait de lui décrocher une claque monumentale. La puissance de la gifle la fit tomber de sa chaise.

- Toi, là! s'emporta Ibiki. Pour qui tu te prends?

Mais Fushi ne l'entendit pas. Tous les yeux braqués sur lui, il empoigna Kira par le col et la releva, en hurlant plus fort qu'il s'en serait cru capable :

- ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE GARCE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE ÇA ?! JE TE L'INTERDIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE L'INTERDIS !

Kira ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fushi la frappait. Il la détestait depuis toujours, chose réciproque, d'ailleurs, mais Kira se soumettait, car Fushi était bien plus fort qu'elle. Par contre, les hurlements, c'était une première. Mais même si Fushi ne voulait pas l'admettre, l'examen jouait énormément sur ses nerfs. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et se sentait à cran comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se mit à secouer la jeune fille avec violence, avant de se retrouver ceinturé par deux examinateurs, qui l'écartèrent rapidement de Kira. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, prêt à l'étriper.  
Hebi préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Elle y était habituée, elle aussi. Elle demanda seulement à Fushi de crier moins fort, car elle avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

Ibiki tapa du pied contre le sol.

- Comment osez-vous perturber ainsi l'examen ? Comment voulez-vous avoir une bonne cohésion dans votre équipe si vous réagissez de cette manière ?!

Il se tourna vers Kira, qui se redressait en tremblant. Elle jeta un regard honteux à l'examinateur, tandis que les deux jounins lâchaient un Fushi furieux.

- Je vais continuer, articula-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Le choc de la claque et la peur de Kira lui avait déclenché un saignement de nez. Sasuke lui tendit un mouchoir, profitant de l'instant où il était retourné pour regarder dans les yeux d'Hebi, puis lui adresser un grand sourire.

Hebi croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Son frère, qui venait de reprendre place à côté d'elle, fit semblant de vomir.

Six équipes sortirent ensuite.

- Plus personne ? s'enquit Ibiki.

Fushi fusilla Kira du regard. Mais personne ne bougea.

Ibiki sourit.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer… que vous êtes tous reçus!  
Fushi et Hebi ne bronchèrent pas. Mais les autres s'étonnèrent.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sur, c'est vrai.

Les Genins sourirent. Mais l'un demanda :

- Mais… et cette dixième question ?

Fushi n'y tint plus.

- Elle n'existe pas, bon sang !

- Dans un sens, si. Elle consistait à voir si vous auriez le courage de continuer. Certains ont abandonné. D'autres ont hésité, mais continué (Il jeta un regard à Kira qui s'essuyait le nez). Et les autres n'ont pas flanché. Mes félicitations! Bien. À présent je vais laisser la parole à l'examinateur de la seconde épreuve, j'ai nommé Ank…

Mais c'était sans compter l'amour d'Anko pour les apparitions spectaculaires. Elle entra dans la salle avec un tourbillon de fumée, et leur lança un sourire sauvage. Hebi répondit à ce sourire, ravie (et surprise) de voir que son maître faisait partie des examinateurs de l'examen. Elle leur adressa un signe amical de la main, puis entama une longue tirade d'instructions au sujet de la seconde épreuve, à laquelle ils seraient confrontés.

Fushi se cala un peu plus confortablement au fond de sa chaise, et croisa les bras. Il esquissa une mimique moqueuse. Enfin, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.


	7. Deuxième épreuve Chuunin

**2ème épreuve Chunin - Forêt de la mort : 12h**

Fushi se frotta les mains de contentement en pénétrant dans une clairière, au cœur de la forêt de la mort. Voilà, il était dans son élément. La forêt était sombre, et pleine de dangers Anko avait été jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'il y aurait des morts. Voilà qui devenait intéressant, songea le genin en installant une série de pièges de sa fabrication. Ici, il avait le champ entièrement libre.

Hebi et Kira avaient du mal à partager son allégresse. La petite blonde avait peur, dans cet endroit. Elle craignait, surtout, de n'être qu'un fardeau pour les jumeaux cela, Fushi ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Hebi quand à elle, songea que cette épreuve allait beaucoup trop loin. Si on pouvait tuer impunément dans cette forêt, ils étaient en danger. Et les autres l'étaient aussi ; avec son frère lâché dans la nature, on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

- Euh, Fushi, dit Hebi avec une hésitation, tu ne crois pas que ces pièges… peuvent nous retomber dessus à nous aussi ?

- Aucun risque. Nous trois seuls pouvons marcher dessus sans soucis, grâce à un dispositif de reconnaissance.

- Je suis perplexe…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, hein ? Ferme-la, et contente-toi d'observer.

Hebi ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe avec une moue. Leurs querelles n'avaient rien d'inhabituel ; il était pour autant étrange que la jeune fille se mette ainsi à bouder au milieu d'une forêt aux dangers multiples. Son frère poussa un soupir agacé, et s'éloigna. Il lui restait une trentaine de pièges à installer, et la perspective de voir quelques ennemis atrocement brûlés par un collet bien placé le réjouissait d'avance. Leur coéquipière se contenta de s'asseoir contre un arbre, son bandeau frontal contre les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que son rôle demeurerait minime durant cette épreuve.

Le jeune genin jaillit de derrière un buisson, visiblement très content de lui. Il s'assit entre sa soeur et Kira, sans ce départir de son sourire narquois.

- Et voilà.

- Voilà quoi, Fushi ?

- Il y a quatre vingt collets autour du campement.

Hebi s'offusqua.

- Tu as déjà fusillé tous tes collets ?! Mais cela ne fait que deux heures que nous sommes ici !

Fushi lui jeta un regard noir.

- Dans une heure on aura nos rouleaux, et dans deux, on sera à la tour ! Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Le problème ? répondit Kira en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, comme d'habitude.

Fushi se redressa d'un bond, et siffla de colère en direction de Kira. Il lui adressa un signe de tête provocateur.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Viens te battre, on verra si tu me tiens toujours tête après !

Mais alors que Kira se levait, visiblement furieuse à l'idée de se laisser encore une fois avoir par Fushi, un bruissement de feuilles retint leur attention. Le jeune homme, qui venait de dégainer un kunai, impatient à l'idée de pouvoir enfin s'échauffer, s'arrêta net et tourna la tête avec un sourire mauvais.

- Oh, déjà ? Voyons voir l'efficacité de mes collets...

- On a repéré vos pièges, répondit une voix claire. Ça ne sert à rien d'en mettre partout si vous êtes incapables de les cacher comme il faut…

Hebi fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette voix, c'était un fait. Et alors que trois genins émergeaient des broussailles sans un bruit pour leur faire face, elle croisa les bras avec une expression indéchiffrable. Face à elle, se trouvaient en effet d'Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara et Chôji Akimichi. Si Ino semblait ravie d'être là et affichait, en conséquence, une expression hautaine, on voyait bien que Shikamaru et Chôji auraient payé cher pour s'en aller au plus vite.

- Ino, chuchota Shikamaru avec un soupir, j'ai repéré les pièges, ça ne voulait pas dire que nous pouvions les attaquer. Rien qu'à voir la tête de ce mec (Il désigna Fushi du doigt), on voit bien qui gagnera la partie.

Mais Ino ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'observer Hebi, le regard flamboyant à la fois d'un triomphe presque déjà acquis, et d'une colère sourde. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut avec dédain.  
- Il nous faut un rouleau, non ? Nous avons celui de la terre, ils ont celui du ciel. Je l'ai vu quand Fushi le sortait de sa poche. On va donc se battre. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette sale morveuse.

Fushi observa sa sœur, curieux de voir comment elle allait réagir. Celle-ci, d'abord étonnée, ricana un peu à la manière de son frère.

- Fushi, Kira, le rouleau manquant nous arrive sur un plateau d'argent… Ino-la-truie et ses deux fidèles lèches-cul…

- Tu vas regretter le jour où Sasuke est tombé amoureux de toi !

Hebi éclata de rire.

- Tu croyais sincèrement te faire aimer de ce garçon en minaudant à ses oreilles ?

Ino réprima un cri de rage, qu'elle coinça sous un sourire abominablement sarcastique.

- En tout cas Sasuke aime les émotions fortes. Regarde-toi ! A qui crois-tu plaire avec un visage comme le tien ?

Cette fois, ce fut Fushi qui s'emporta.

- Bats-toi, blondasse, tu régleras tes comptes avec ma sœur après.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Hebi, griffes et dents dehors, se jeta sur la jeune fille qui parvint in extremis à faire un pas de côté. Car si les coups d'Hebi étaient monstrueux, sa méthode de combat était barbare et maladroite pour un ennemi plus rapide, cela présentait quelques difficultés.

Métamorphosée à moitié, elle attaquait Ino comme un chat s'amusant avec une souris ; sans lui laisser le temps de composer le moindre signe, elle redoublait d'efforts et de vitesse pour voir la jeune Genin blonde s'épuiser, peu à peu, à esquiver les attaques de la jeune fille. De l'autre côté de la clairière, Shikamaru et Chôji préférèrent se rendre. Il paraissait évident que face aux jumeaux, un combat aurait été une dépense d'énergie inutile et Shikamaru tenait à sa peau. Fushi les attacha soigneusement à un arbre pour éviter toute traîtrise mais lorsque Kira les fouilla, elle ne trouva rien.

- Eh, Hebi ! C'est elle qui a le rouleau. Magne-toi, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais être à la tour avant la nuit.

Hebi hocha la tête avec un sourire. Pour Fushi et Kira, il ne manquait plus que le pop-corn.  
Ino perdit, bien sûr. Ce ne fut pas difficile de constater la conclusion de ce combat. Les yeux d'Hebi avaient ce pouvoir pétrifiant, dont elle se servait sans vergogne lorsqu'elle voulait véritablement gagner en l'espace de quelques instants, Ino tomba à genoux, tremblante, vaincue. Ignorant le sourire triomphant de sa jumelle, Fushi se leva paresseusement et trancha les liens des deux prisonniers.

- Allez, on a bien rigolé. Fichez le camp, maintenant.

L'équipe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils disparurent tandis que Shikamaru hurlait à l'adresse d'Ino:

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses la maligne, hein ?! Et regarde où ça nous mène à chaque fois !

La seule conséquence que cela eut, ce fut de faire rire les jumeaux aux larmes.

- Bon, dit Fushi, j'ai changé d'avis. On ne va pas tout de suite à la tour.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kira. On a les rouleaux, on a plus rien à faire ici.

- Réfléchis, crétine ! Je suis sûr, presque à 100%, que la prochaine épreuve sera une épreuve de combat. Il faut observer l'ennemi pour pouvoir le vaincre. Cet endroit est idéal.

- Mais si une autre équipe nous tombe dessus ? répliqua Hebi.

- Nous sommes plus forts que n'importe quel Genin minable de cette épreuve. T'as les boules ?

- Non, mais ça n'empêche pas d'être prudents.

- T'inquiète. Je maîtrise.

Ils s'activèrent, en conséquence, à cette tâche pendant tout l'après midi. Ils dérobèrent d'autres rouleaux à d'autres équipes, et Fushi tenta même d'assassiner un Genin un peu trop hardi qui avait foncé sur lui, tête baissée, un kunai à la main. Dans la précipitation, l'ennemi lui avait coupé une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Après l'avoir plaqué au sol et fait manger sa mèche, Fushi, ivre de fureur, avait tenté de l'étrangler avec sa langue. Heureusement, Hebi était intervenue à temps, en tentant de le convaincre que non, il n'était pas si défiguré que cela avec une mèche en moins.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils rentrèrent au camp, épuisés, mais ravis. Ils avaient espionné une quinzaine d'équipes, mais Hebi s'étonna de ne pas avoir croisé l'équipe 7. Fushi, lui, ricana, quant à Kira, elle s'allongea à même le sol et s'endormit aussitôt. Fushi renifla un moment, puis dit :

- J'ai besoin de me laver. À cause de l'imbécile qui a coupé mes superbes cheveux, je sens aussi mauvais que lui.

- Les douches ne sont pas incluses dans cette épreuve.

- Y'a pas une rivière ?

- Tu ne sens pas mauvais, Fushi, ce n'est pas parce que tu prenais trois douches par jour à la maison qu'ici tu vas pouvoir faire pareil.

Fushi grogna, puis s'allongea à son tour, maugréant contre l'herbe trop froide, la terre trop humide, le sol trop dur, le ciel trop bas, le temps trop mauvais, la forêt trop sombre, sa mèche coupée, l'air trop glacé… Si bien qu'il finit par s'assoupir à son tour, suivi de sa sœur, qui observa un moment les environs, presque fascinée, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil troublé.

Les trois Genins endormis ne surent pas que trois personnes les observaient, tapis dans un coin de la clairière. Trois ennemis, binoclards, assis paisiblement sur une branche surplombant leur campement de fortune.

- Kabuto, on gèle ici. Tu voulais nous montrer quoi ?

- Regarde dans la clairière, Yoroi. Tu comprendras.

L'intéressé mit ses mains en visière, mais comme toute personne qui voyait les jumeaux à la peau blanche pour la première fois, il eut une réaction démesurée. Il sursauta et tomba de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, et s'affala sur le sol sans même comprendre comment il était tombé… exactement sur l'un des collets de Fushi.  
Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que la boule de feu consumait son visage, le défigurant et le brûlant atrocement. Le troisième comparse eut à peine le temps de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et d'éteindre rapidement les flammes qui brûlaient ses vêtements.

- Abruti ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Trop tard, malheureusement. Déjà, Hebi avait ouvert un œil curieux, surprise par le cri qui avait retenti dans la clairière. Des trois genins de son équipe, elle avait toujours été celle qui avait le sommeil le plus léger. En mission, un simple bruissement de feuille pouvait la réveiller. Elle se redressa en silence, et dégaina un kunai, les yeux levés en direction du bruit.

Kabuto poussa un soupir, en se tournant vers ses deux équipiers.

- Bravo.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Intervenir était délicat. Car si Kabuto avait gagné la confiance de l'équipe 7 lors des inscriptions, l'intervention des jumeaux avait entièrement changé la donne. Mais ne pas intervenir constituait un danger. Car si la jeune fille réveillait son frère, ils risquaient d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Ainsi, le jeune homme décida de faire un signe à ses coéquipiers de rester sur place, alors qu'il sortait en terrain découvert, les mains levées en signe de paix.

- Je suis démasqué, on dirait.

A la vue de Kabuto, Hebi fronça un sourcil méfiant. Elle s'approcha de lui en silence, en veillant de ne pas réveiller son frère. Visiblement, Kabuto avait fait le bon choix en se montrant à terrain découvert. Si Hebi craignait de réveiller son frère, c'était sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter sa colère au cas où elle l'ait sorti du sommeil pour rien. Elle décida de lui jeter un regard suspicieux, seulement, alors qu'elle marchait dans sa direction.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Kabuto lui adressa un sourire faussement gêné. Dire la vérité, c'était trahir un secret qui n'impliquait pas que sa personne. Mentir, il faudrait le faire. Et bien. Un art dans lequel il excellait.

- Je suis désolé. J'étais en observation pour mon équipe et j'ai fait tomber mon kunai sur l'un de vos collets. La surprise m'a fait crier.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu observais, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne préparais pas une attaque surprise ?

Kabuto s'assit calmement, jambes croisées, et posa les mains sur le sol. Son air faussement détendu parut agacer la jeune fille.

- Nous avons déjà échoué à l'examen plusieurs fois, mon équipe et moi. Alors nous avons décidé de changer de stratégie. En observant les autres équipes, nous espérions pouvoir nous attaquer aux plus faibles.

- Tu es mal tombé.

- En effet. Je m'apprêtais à aller le signaler à mes camarades, justement.

Hebi parut se détendre. Elle jeta un regard en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait réveillé personne, puis elle s'assit à son tour, face au jeune homme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu mens.

- Non. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

Hebi fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ta réaction en nous voyant, l'autre jour à l'inscription. Et les informations que tu as dans tes cartes… d'où les tiens-tu ?

Kabuto leva une main pacifiste.

- Mes cartes constituent une collecte d'informations que je récupère depuis des années. Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls que j'ai observés. Chaque genin de cette épreuve possède sa propre carte.

- Soit. Mais cela n'explique pas ta réaction.

Kabuto se frotta les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise. Oui, il était coincé. Sa réaction avait été bien trop excessive, en effet. Et là, il n'avait que peu de solutions devant lui. Comment l'expliquer, à présent ?

Autant jouer carte sur table.

- Vous ressemblez à un homme que je connais. Dont je ne peux te révéler l'identité.

Hebi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as réagi comme ça… Seulement parce que tu as trouvé que nous ressemblions à quelqu'un ?

- Peu de personnes possèdent un physique aussi atypique que le vôtre, sans vouloir vous vexer. Et lorsque l'homme qui vous ressemble inspire la peur partout où il passe… Il est difficile de ne pas avoir une réaction démesurée. Je suppose que tu n'es pas étrangère à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille garda un instant de réflexion, visiblement très troublée.

- Non, en effet. Chaque pas que Fushi et moi faisons à l'extérieur suscite une réaction comme la tienne. C'est rageant, d'ailleurs.

- Il faut les comprendre. Et vous comprendre également. Toi et ton frère avez vécu dans le mensonge pendant bien trop longtemps.

- Et je suppose que tu ne me diras pas la vérité, toi non plus ?

- Non. Cette histoire ne me concerne pas. Je suppose que c'est à votre mère de vous dire la vérité.

Hebi resta pensive un instant, alors que le silence s'infiltrait, lancinant et oppressant, dans la clairière. On ne pouvait percevoir que le léger soupir de Fushi, qui s'agitait légèrement dans son sommeil. Hebi le regarda avec tendresse. Elle avait la réponse à leurs innombrables questions, là, en face d'elle. Et encore une fois, il lui faudrait attendre pour les obtenir. De quel droit ? Si cela la concernait, elle était en droit de savoir, non ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Kabuto, à nouveau. Ce regard plein de trouble provoqua un frisson inexpliqué au jeune homme. Là, il faisait face à la souffrance, la vraie. Celle de l'esprit, dissimulée au creux d'un léger regard reptilien qu'il avait si souvent croisé, sur un autre visage. Mais jamais il n'avait esquissé cette expression-là.

- Pourquoi dois-je attendre si longtemps une information qui me revient de droit ?

- Ta mère cherche à vous protéger, répondit Kabuto, les yeux baissés. Et le Troisième a jugé bon de ne rien vous dire.

- Mais il nous surveille.

- Mais il vous surveille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous représentez un danger potentiel, voilà pourquoi.

Hebi fronça les sourcils de colère.

- Un danger ?!

- Je te l'ai dit. Ton père n'est pas un enfant de chœur.

- Je ne connais pas mon père.

- Les autres, si.

Kabuto se leva, et épousseta son pantalon d'un air faussement distrait.

- Il faut que je m'en aille. Je suis navré, Hebi. J'aurais aimé t'en dire plus. Mais ce serait trahir un secret bien trop important. Et qui ne me concerne pas directement.

La jeune fille se leva à son tour, et poussa un soupir.

- Je comprends. Je suppose qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

- En effet.

Le jeune homme l'observa l'espace d'un instant. Elle était jeune. Belle. Voilà une chose que jamais Kabuto n'observait chez une femme. Pourtant, là, il resta un moment en face d'elle, le regard fixé sur son visage. Le murmure des arbres, chantonné par la brise du soir, parvint à le sortir de sa légère rêverie. Il lui adressa un signe de main et un de ses fascinants faux sourires.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour l'examen. Bien que je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

- Merci, répondit Hebi sans vraiment le voir. A plus tard, Kabuto.

Elle se tourna en direction du campement, alors que le jeune homme sautait dans un arbre et disparaissait. Voilà qui était encore plus étrange. Un novice comme Kabuto savait des choses sur son père. Elle soupçonnait les autres de le savoir aussi. Mais personne n'avait jugé bon de lui révéler l'identité de cet homme. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Si son père était aussi dangereux qu'on le prétendait, elle comprenait les rapports, la surveillance, la présence quasi constante de Genma dans leur champ de vision.

Elle s'allongea à même le sol, près de son frère, avec un long soupir.

Ici, au moins, elle était libre de faire et de penser ce qu'elle voulait.

**Forêt de la mort, 7h du matin :**

Le sommeil d'Hebi ne fut pas bien long, après qu'elle ait laissé Kabuto quitter la clairière. Elle fut réveillée à sept heures tapante, et par des cris. Mais c'était habituel… Lorsque l'équipe partait en mission, sept heures sonnait le glas de bonnes heures de sommeil bien méritées. Fushi et Kira avaient l'habitude de commencer leurs séances de disputes dès le petit déjeuner. Dans le cas présent, c'était surtout la voix de Fushi qui se faisait entendre, rugissante, dans les tréfonds de la forêt de la mort.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça! T'es même pas capable de faire un feu!

- Je ne connais pas d'attaques Katon, moi. T'avais qu'à en faire un, toi, plutôt de me critiquer sans arrêt…

- J'hallucine, là ! C'est TOI qui a froid et c'est MOI qui devrais faire un feu ? Je te signale, au passage qu'à cause de ta débilité, trois de mes superbes collets sont cassés et il fallait en plus que tu tombes dans un trou parce que tu voulais ramasser du bois mort ! Tu peux me dire de quelle utilité tu es, ici ?

- Crois-moi, Fushi, je serai aussi contente que toi quand tu auras ton grade de Chunin et que je ne serai plus obligée de me farcir ta sale tête de con.

- Excuse-moi ?!

Hebi se leva avec un soupir. Il était temps d'intervenir, et on pouvait considérer cela comme son rôle, au sein de la communauté qu'ils formaient. Médiatrice de couples. Si elle avait su, elle aurait pu en faire son métier, qui sait.

- Fushi, tu as fait la tournée des piège ?

Le stratagème fonctionna. Oubliant un court instant son différend avec sa coéquipière, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Ouais. Et devine quoi ? On a eu de la visite, cette nuit.

Hebi prit un air faussement surpris. Pas question de parler de sa discussion avec Kabuto. Du moins pour le moment.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. Je m'attendais à voir un macchabé, mais il semble avoir été aidé.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un animal ?

- Non. Il y a des traces de pas. Je pense que…

Mais des cris déchirants coupèrent net la discussion. Cela se passait très près du campement, trop près au goût des jumeaux. Si Hebi n'avait absolument aucune envie de rester là et s'apprêtait à demander à son jumeau de lever le camp pour en finir définitivement avec cette épreuve, Fushi, intéressé, se redressa comme un chiot fou. Enfin, un peu d'action.

- On va voir ? Hein ? Dis !

Hebi sourit d'un air entendu. Il était évident que ce n'était pas elle qui choisirait quel trajet emprunter, une fois de plus. Kira, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle, en revanche, savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le moindre mot à formuler, auprès de ces deux-là.

Ce fut précisément dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils déboulèrent dans une clairière, où ils assistèrent à un spectacle peu commun.  
L'équipe 7 était là et combattait les ninjas d'Oto. Du moins, Sakura les combattait. Sasuke et Naruto étaient étendus par terre, un linge sur le front, inconscients. Ino était à leur chevet, quant à Shikamaru et Chôji, ils restaient en retrait. Kira les rejoignit aussitôt, en ninja médicale qui se respectait. Les jumeaux, eux, jetèrent un regard curieux à l'assemblée qui les fixait. Fushi sourit, visiblement plus que ravi.

- Moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer…

Hebi bouscula Ino d'un bon coup d'épaule, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire siffler la petite blonde de colère. Elle n'y fit pas attention et prit le pouls de Sasuke.

- Il est mort ?

- Non, imbécile ! Il est blessé ! répondit vivement la jeune fille, visiblement paniquée.

Hebi observa Sasuke, tandis que Kira, de son côté, tentait de prendre soin de Naruto.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux, non?

- Je ne sais pas.

Fushi, lui, s'approcha lentement, la démarche féline, vers les trois jeunes ninjas du Son. Il sépara Sakura et Zaku à coups de poings.

Les trois ennemis reculèrent, terrifiés. Fushi les toisait avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'aimable. On aurait plus dit un rictus de prédateur, qui tient ses proies entre les mâchoires, et qui s'apprête à les dévorer.

- Ne touchez pas au petit copain de ma sœur.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec colère. Je croyais avoir été claire, Fushi. C'est lui qui me cherche, pas l'inverse.

Fushi pouffa légèrement, lorsqu'il vit Sakura et Ino perdre en un seul instant toutes leurs couleurs.

- Que… quoi ? Balbutia Sakura.

- Je t'expliquerai, jeta Ino avec agacement.

Dosu, Zaku et Kin reculèrent d'un pas.

- Bon, dit Fushi d'une voix enjouée. Je commence par qui ?

Dosu déposa immédiatement le rouleau par terre. Puis il recula, sans que le genin comprenne pourquoi. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient tous trois en train de s'attaquer à l'équipe 7. Etais-ce le surnombre qui les effrayait ?

- Nous vous laissons le rouleau. Pitié, épargnez nos vies… laissez-nous partir.

Fushi éclata d'un rire de dément.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie de vous laisser partir ?

Il passa sa langue autour de ses lèvres. Sa soif de sang s'était éveillée. Les sens en alerte, les dents dehors, le regard fou, il se prépara à se jeter sur le premier des trois qui bougerait. Mais…

- Non, Fushi.

Hebi alla se placer entre Dosu, Zaku, Kin et son frère. Elle le fixa avec provocation, en croisant les bras.

- On n'a pas besoin de ça. Laisse-les partir, s'il te plaît.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, et écoute-moi pour une fois.

Elle se tourna vers les trois autres.

- Dégagez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En un éclair, les genins avaient ramassé leurs derniers effets qui traînaient dans la clairière, et s'étaient enfuis dans les bois, sans demander leur reste. La jeune fille en resta un moment suffoquée. C'était bien la première fois que leur seule présence faisait aussi peur à une bande comme celle-ci. Lorsque les trois du son disparurent, Fushi laissa éclater sa colère.

- Idiote ! J'avais enfin l'occasion de tuer quelqu'un et tu m'en empêches!

- Ils étaient terrifiés ! Ils ont donné un rouleau, ça ne servait à rien de se battre.

Elle ramassa le rouleau et le tendit à Sakura.

- Tiens. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Effarée, Sakura le prit. Hebi sourit et se pencha vers Sasuke pour vérifier, avec ses pauvres connaissances, son état de santé. Ce fut apparemment inutile, puisque dès que la main de l'adolescente toucha le front du jeune garçon, ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément.

- Hebi…

- Sois sans crainte, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire apaisant. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

- Pas exactement, non.

- Dommage, dit le jeune homme. J'aurais eu un prétexte pour te remercier à ma manière.

Hebi se renfrogna.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ou je t'assomme à nouveau.

On entendit un grand bruit dans la clairière. Fushi, de dépit et de dégoût, venait de balancer un grand coup de pied à un petit arbre, qui s'était effondré avec un bruit assourdissant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cracha par terre, furieux.  
Hebi se leva. Elle sourit à Sasuke, puis se tourna vers son frère :

- Allez, Fushi, on y va. Kira, suis-nous.

La journée avait sans conteste bien commencé. Et Kira, alors qu'elle suivait ses deux compagnons, ne put s'empêcher de se demander si toute cette agitation présageait du pire… ou du meilleur.


	8. Face à face

**Tour ninja, midi :**

Fushi, Hebi et Kira n'écoutèrent pas le discours du Hokage. A leurs yeux, c'était de belles paroles, bien ennuyeuses et inutiles. Fushi se contenta seulement de passer un coup de brosse à ses cheveux, déplorant à cor et à cris cette mèche disparue qui, disait-il, avait fait perdre de l'éclat à son visage. Hebi rétorquait qu'il était du plus haut ridicule, quant à Kira, elle essayait vainement de les faire taire. Anko leur était apparue au moment où ils avaient ouvert les rouleaux, et les avait conduits ici. Sans même le temps de prendre une douche et de manger. Quel service déplorable, grognait Fushi entre ses dents.

Mais lorsque Hayate apparut, il eut toute l'attention des trois Genins.

- Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve, il y a un détail à régler.

Il s'arrêta afin d'étouffer une quinte de toux, puis il continua :

- Il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne accès à l'épreuve elle-même.

Il fut coupé par des exclamations indignées. Fushi, comme d'habitude, fut le premier à râler.

- Des qualifications ?

- À quoi ça rime ?

- On a trimé comme des bêtes pour rien ?

- Les deux épreuves, semble-t-il, ont été trop faciles, reprit le Jounin. Du coup, il reste un peu trop de monde. Nous allons donc diminuer le nombre de participants, car nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait trop de monde à la troisième épreuve. Mais avant, que ceux qui souhaitent abandonner s'exécutent, et me donnent leurs noms.

Il y eut un silence. Puis deux mains se levèrent. Celle de Kabuto, à la grande surprise d'Hebi, et de Kira.

- J'abandonne !

- Moi aussi !

Hayate sortit un carnet de sa poche.

- Bien. Kabuto Yakushi et Kira Ayûki du village de Konoha ?

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Fushi souffla un « Bon débarras ! » à sa sœur, tandis que Kira sortait de la salle. Kabuto, lui, prit un peu plus de temps. Il salua tout d'abord Naruto, puis se pencha discrètement vers Hebi.

- M'est avis que tes réponses ne tarderont pas à arriver, jolie brune. Tu es tout proche, à présent.

Mais alors qu'Hebi se redressait pour répondre, il quitta la pièce, en lui adressant un clin d'œil énigmatique. Mais Hebi resta un instant bloquée. « Jolie brune » ?

Mais déjà, Hayate avait repris son petit discours d'introduction.

- Les combats seront des rencontres un contre un. Observez le panneau électrique. Deux noms seront inscrits pour chaque rencontre. Evidemment, l'épreuve commence immédiatement.

Sur le tableau, deux noms brillèrent : Sasuke Uchiwa et Yoroi Akadô.

- Et bien alors, vous ne me dites même plus bonjour ?

Alors que Fushi et Hebi sursautaient de concert, le visage de Kyôkan se dessina à la lueur artificielle de l'arène. Elle leur sourit, pleine de fierté. Ils avaient réussi. Elle le savait, elle avait toujours su. Voilà pourquoi elle avait autant tenu à se rendre à cette épreuve… Et même si pour cela il lui avait fallu subir des heures et des heures de léchage de pompes au vieux Sarutobi, elle était loin de le regretter. La seule vue des jumeaux, ici, en bonne santé, la rassérénait.

- Ça va, les enfants ?

- Salut, maman ! s'écria Hebi avec joie. Fushi, lui fut nettement moins loquace.

- 'lut.

- J'ai vu Anko, elle m'a dit que vous étiez revenus avec huit rouleaux au lieu de deux ! Bravo !

Fushi accorda un de ses rares sourires à sa mère. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec lui, il suffisait de le flatter. Il sortit à nouveau une brosse de sa poche et se coiffa longuement. Hebi, elle, accorda toute son attention au match. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le trio d'Oto ne quittait pas Sasuke des yeux. Leur maître, un jeune homme à la queue-de-cheval noire, regardait le match, presque avec délice.  
- Orochimaru-sama…

- Oui, Dosu ?

- N'est-il pas dangereux de venir en personne ?

- Je devais bien venir vous féliciter… Vous avez fait du beau boulot. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne cours aucun risque. Tu vois bien, les gens d'ici ne me connaissent pas sous ce masque…

Il désigna le petit groupe de personnes agglutinées autour de l'arène. Mais alors que son regard s'aventurait de personnes en personnes, il arrêta net son geste, surpris par un éclair de cheveux noisette. Un éclair qui lui sembla étrangement familier.

Ce qui fut entièrement confirmé, lorsque Kyôkan se retourna pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Orochimaru demeura un instant coi. Incapable de réaliser ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il n'en était qu'à balbutier.

- Non… C'est impossible…

- Orochimaru-sama ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir ici.

- Kyôkan…

Qui l'aurait cru, en effet ? Elle était partie quinze ans plus tôt. Elle s'en était allée, sans demander son reste, sans supplier, sans le moindre regard en arrière. Pendant des mois, Orochimaru s'était demandé, furieux et inquiet (bien que jamais il ne l'aurait avoué) où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Il avait dépêché une vingtaine d'hommes parcourir tout le pays pour retrouver sa trace, pour tenter de la ramener. Cela avait été un échec cuisant…

… Jusqu'au jour où son meilleur espion, Kabuto, avait fini par retrouver sa trace à Konoha. L'ironie de la situation avait eu pour lui un goût doux-amer. Ce village qu'il avait quitté, qu'il méprisait et haïssait à la fois, accueillait en son sein la seule femme qu'il ait jamais désiré dans sa prime jeunesse. Qu'en était-il, aujourd'hui ? Il l'avait faite surveiller de près par Kabuto, elle… mais rien, aucune information sur l'enfant qu'elle avait engendré. Kabuto l'avait prétendu mort. Mais ces deux adolescents qui se tenaient près d'elle ? Ils avaient tout l'air bel et bien vivant.

Son regard passa ensuite aux jumeaux. Il fut surpris de voir que le garçon était son exacte copie. La fille, elle, avait un visage un peu plus fin. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il croisa son regard. C'était le même que celui de Kyôkan. Doux, mais rebelle. Jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose possible. À présent, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les trois personnes. Hebi l'observait sans ciller, essayant de déchiffrer autre chose chez Orochimaru que son expression hébétée. Et puis, après l'avoir fusillé du regard, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Kyôkan. Orochimaru se sentit vivement tenaillé par deux émotions contradictoires celle de tailler Kabuto en pièce pour lui avoir menti… Et la curiosité mordante qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de tester la force de ces enfants, de voir de quoi ils étaient capables… Et de vérifier si oui ou non, les cheveux de Kyôkan avaient perdu leur douceur, en quinze ans.

Il ne vit pas la fin du match. Par un cri de Dosu, il sut que Sasuke avait gagné. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Lui qui était venu pour les sharingans, fut contraint de constater que les plans venaient de changer en l'espace d'un seul instant.

Lorsqu'il regarda le panneau électrique, il lut « Hebi contre Fushi ». Des noms inconnus… avant qu'il devine l'identité de leurs propriétaires, en entendant Kyôkan pousser un cri.

- Non !

Kyôkan et Anko avaient soudainement viré au blême. La mère des jumeaux se tourna vers eux, au comble du désespoir. Fushi se contenta d'observer Hebi un moment.

- Eh ben… Le destin joue de drôles de tours, sœurette…

- Allons-y. répondit sa sœur en déglutissant péniblement.

Les jumeaux passèrent la rambarde de protection. Mais Kyôkan continuait de crier.  
- Anko ! Je t'en supplie ! Empêche ça, ils vont s'entretuer !

- Je ne peux pas, Kyôkan ! Les règles sont les règles. Le hasard seul définit qui combattra qui.

Hayate donna le signal. Sous les yeux attentifs de leur père, Hebi et Fushi se serrèrent la main.

- Allez, bonne chance, sœurette.

- Bonne chance, frérot.

Ils bondirent en même temps, chacun pour évaluer la force de son adversaire. Fushi allongea la langue d'un geste brutal, sous les yeux ébahis d'Orochimaru.

Ils tentaient le tout pour le tout. Shurikens, kunais, chakra, mains, pieds, langue, tout était bon pour tenter de toucher l'autre. Leur dose de chakra était impressionnante, tout comme la finesse de leurs techniques. Leur timing était parfait. Mais tous les deux avaient le même niveau, ou presque. Il serait difficile de trancher sur l'issue du combat.

Hebi repoussa violemment la langue de son frère, et se transforma d'un seul coup.  
Elle ne comprit pas dans l'instant. La colère ne la dominait pas, mais son corps avait à présent la même forme que celui de Kyôkan sous CO7. Le sanin ne put tout simplement pas détacher ses yeux du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dans la salle, il y eut des cris d'effroi. Mais l'instant de surprise qu'elle eut servit à Fushi qui l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de poing. Hebi s'effondra, mais se releva bien vite.

- Fushi, dit-elle, arrête de jouer. Bats-toi !

Le jeune garçon sourit. Ce sourire que Kyôkan avait vu tant de fois… Le sourire de son père. Ce sourire qui ne présageait, en général rien de bon.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il, menaçant. Et de nouveau, l'enchaînement recommença, plus violent, plus meurtrier encore.

Kyôkan regardait le combat, horrifiée. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était en train de se produire elle qui avait empêché pendant des années ses enfants de se chamailler, voilà qu'à présent ils étaient en train de se déchirer en pleine arène, dans le seul but d'obtenir une promotion au sein du village. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier aux jounins autour d'elle, qui observaient ce duel avec une attention toute particulière. Toute occupée qu'elle était à maudire les institutions de Konoha, elle ne sentit pas qu'une présence se faufilait derrière elle, agile comme un chat… Dangereuse comme un serpent.

- Kyôkan…

Elle se retourna vivement. Ce visage, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais il ne lui suffit que d'un regard dans les yeux vert d'eau de l'inconnu pour qu'elle chancelle, ébahie, surprise… Et atrocement horrifiée.

Le père d'Hebi et de Fushi se tenait là, devant elle, un sourire tranquille au visage. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quinze ans. Ce faux sourire apaisant, qu'elle savait mortellement calculateur. Stupéfaite, elle faillit hurler. Mais Orochimaru lui fit signe de se taire. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure choqué qui s'échappa des lèvres de Kyôkan. Cette fois-ci, son regard avait définitivement quitté la bataille qui se jouait sous elle, entre les deux enfants qu'elle aimait tant.

- Orochimaru !

L'horrible sourire de l'intéressé se transforma rapidement en une mine impassible. Kyôkan dut s'accrocher à la barrière en métal pour éviter de tomber à la renverse... ou de s'enfuir en courant. Après quinze ans… Qu'avait-elle à lui dire ?

- Ça faisait longtemps, Kyôkan… Comment vas-tu?

Mais ces paroles pleines de miel cachaient le poison, Kyôkan le savait parfaitement. Ce ton badin n'avait strictement rien de naturel. Et si Kyôkan s'employait à déchiffrer le visage de son ancien compagnon, elle se garda bien de l'observer droit dans les yeux. Un luxe qu'elle ne s'accorderait pas. Cette constatation lui procura suffisamment d'énergie pour froncer les sourcils, et se redresser à la hauteur d'Orochimaru. Quinze ans après, il n'avait pas changé.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Et comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole, Orochimaru ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Il y a quinze ans, tu as décidé que me perdre ne serait sans doute pas aussi important que de perdre de vue tes ambitions. Tu t'en souviens ? Dès ce jour, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Le regard d'Orochimaru se rembrunit. Son sourire étrange s'effaça, laissant place à une mine curieusement troublée.

- Tu m'avais posé un ultimatum. Comment aurais-je du réagir d'après toi ? C'était la bonne décision.

- Tu aurais pu me suivre, ou me retenir. Le sais-tu ?

- Tu aurais pu choisir de rester.

- À condition de tuer mes enfants !

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils, à son tour.

- Tu savais ce que j'en pensais. Avant même de me l'annoncer, tu savais quelle en serait la conséquence. Tu aurais dû attendre.

- Même au bout de dix ans, tu n'aurais jamais changé d'idée. Regarde-toi à présent. Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. Tu aurais pu te repentir, je l'aurais accepté. Mais tu m'as considérée comme morte quand j'ai quitté le repère, pas vrai ?

- Faux. Je t'ai cherchée. Mais dans le mauvais pays. Au bout de deux ans de recherche au pays des Brumes, j'ai abandonné, car personne n'entendait plus parler de toi. Mon espion t'a trouvée à Konoha. Il m'a fait comprendre que te récupérer était trop dangereux. Tu étais surveillée. Que pouvais-je faire ?

- Tu aurais pu chercher à retrouver tes enfants.

- Oui, j'aurai pu. Et si je les avais sus en vie, je l'aurai voulu.

- Ton « espion » ne t'a donc pas dit que tu étais père ?

- Non. Sans doute cela jugeait-il trop dangereux pour la suite de mes plans. Et crois-moi… Si j'avais su, sans doute aurais-je prêté une oreille plus attentive à tes propos.

Les yeux d'Orochimaru se posèrent de nouveau sur la bataille qui se déroulait en contrebas.

Le combat était magnifique. Long, mais sublime. Chacun des deux utilisaient des trésors d'ingéniosité pour tenter de surprendre l'autre. Orochimaru n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce combat-là avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ses enfants étaient d'une puissance étonnante.  
Mais la défaite de Fushi était imminente. Il faiblissait à vue d'œil, et esquivait de plus en plus lentement les coups de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il trébucha et tomba par terre, elle s'acharna sur lui, frappant encore et encore, emplie de cet instinct meurtrier incontrôlable. Celui non pas de Kyôkan, mais de son père. Fushi avait été trop sûr de lui, cela l'avait conduit à sa perte. Il s'évanouit sous les coups de sa sœur, qui semblait ne plus le reconnaître.

Kyôkan se jeta contre la barrière, et hurla à l'encontre du jounin qui observait la scène, interdit.

- ELLE VA LE TUER ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ABRUTI !

Hayate avait compris. Il courut vers Hebi, qui continuait d'enfoncer peu à peu son frère dans le sol, sous les coups monstrueux et tenta de les séparer. Mais un bon coup de dents le força à reculer.

Kyôkan ne put pas rester ainsi. Si personne d'autre n'intervenait, Fushi ne serait plus qu'un cadavre d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Sans prêter attention au regard fasciné d'Orochimaru sur les jumeaux, elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade, suivie par le sanin aux cheveux noirs. Kyôkan se métamorphosa à son tour et plongea sur sa fille.  
La crise de fureur d'Hebi dura. Les deux créatures à tête de chat se battaient férocement. Aucune ne cherchait à blesser l'autre, mais le combat était surprenant. Orochimaru, après avoir examiné son fils, observa un moment le résultat de ses expériences en plein combat. Hebi se battait bien, mais sa mère avait plus de maîtrise qu'elle. Elle l'immobilisa au sol et la jeune fille retrouva aussitôt sa forme normale. Elle tituba, trébucha, et finalement, releva la tête en direction de sa mère, visiblement désorientée. Le combat avait été trop long. Trop violent. Il aurait fallu s'arrêter dès l'instant où Hebi avait plaqué son frère au sol.

- Maman ?

Kyôkan se transforma à son tour. Le soulagement se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit sa fille reprendre, peu à peu, des couleurs normales. Le reste de l'assistance observait, en silence, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Tu as failli tuer ton frère. Je suis arrivée à temps.

- Fushi !

Hebi bouscula sa mère et se précipita sur son frère. Orochimaru était agenouillé près de lui. Il observa sa fille, sans un sourire, et prit la parole d'un ton calme.

- Il va bien. Il est dans le coma, mais il se réveillera bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

Hebi ne répondit pas. Suspicieuse, elle dévisagea Orochimaru. Ces yeux… Ces fichus yeux.. Se pouvait-il que… ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Orochimaru se leva. Hebi aussi. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut sauvagement frappé par Kyôkan, qui rugit, la peau violacée sous l'effet de la fureur :

- NON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Le choc du coup ayant projeté le sanin sur le sol, il se contenta de se redresser lentement, en se tenant la joue. Il jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Kyôkan. Il avait voulu voir cela de plus près. Ces… Choses, qui étaient sorties du ventre de cette femme, et dont les traits semblaient s'y méprendre avec les siens. Les cheveux, la peau. Ils étaient fascinants. Réellement fascinants. Mais alors que Kyôkan s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau, il leva une main en signe de paix.

- Ne te fatigue pas, je m'en vais. Mais nous n'en resterons pas là.

Kyôkan le fixa, la respiration sifflante. Sa fureur, dans le cas présent, n'avait d'égale que son dégoût envers lui. Il avait décidé de réapparaître alors que son image commençait tout juste à s'effacer dans son esprit. Comment osait-il ? Quand cesserait-il de la torturer ? Quand finirait-il par mourir, pour qu'elle puisse effacer une bonne fois pour toutes les derniers restes des images, de ces sensations terribles de mains pâles sur son corps frêle et brûlant d'enfant de vingt ans ?

Étourdie par la rapidité de la scène, sa fille profita cependant de l'immobilité de Kyôkan pour parler.

- Orochimaru, n'est-ce-pas…

Tout le monde avait reconnu Orochimaru, personne cependant ne fit un pas pour le tuer ou le capturer. Pas même le Troisième, qui observait la scène avec autant d'effarement que les autres. Il savait qu'Orochimaru rôdait. Et il avait tout fait pour que Kyôkan ne s'approche pas de la forêt. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de sa présence… Et voilà. Ses derniers efforts n'avaient servi à rien.

Le sanin observa l'enfant. Un court instant.

- Ta mère t'a parlé de moi ?

- Non. Aurait-elle dû ?

- Je suppose que non. Il se trouve que je n'ai rien d'un… « père » modèle, vois-tu jeune fille.

Il toucha le visage de sa fille d'une main légère et agile. Il la regarda dans les yeux, toucha ses cheveux, admira la beauté et la finesse de son visage et de ses yeux, sa peau nacrée…

- Cependant, souffla-t-il d'une voix troublée, cette situation demeure bien étrange pour un homme comme moi… Oui. Oui, tu es bien ma fille, cela ne fait aucun doute...

Mais Kyôkan attrapa vivement le poignet de sa fille, et la tira en arrière. Il fallait mettre fin à cette rencontre. Tout de suite.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui.

Orochimaru détourna son regard avec un petit rire. Ce rire… Ce foutu rire. Ce rire qu'il prenait à chaque fois avant d'attraper sa taille. Avant.

- Je crois que ta mère a raison, jeune fille. Je suppose que nous aurons une autre occasion de nous rencontrer. J'y veillerai.

- N'y pense pas, cracha Kyôkan avec haine.

Orochimaru lui jeta un regard menaçant.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini, Kyôkan. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Une petite conversation devra s'imposer, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Moi, si. Il y en a, des choses, que j'aurais dû te dire il y a quinze ans.

Il composa rapidement des signes.

- Pour que tu restes.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, sous le regard hébété d'Hebi et de Kyôkan. Le Troisième, qui avait eu le déclic au moment où l'homme composait ses signes, avait donné l'ordre de l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Personne n'avait osé bouger auparavant. Voilà qui risquait de rester dans les annales de Konoha… Cette scène qui avait pétrifié toute une assemblée, où le tueur sanguinaire avait pu parler en toute liberté… Et disparaître, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Hebi poussa un soupir, et, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, se laissa tomber à côté de son frère. Elle avait gagné, et il restait un mois à la jeune genin pour s'entraîner avant la troisième épreuve. Un mois, où elle cuisinerait sa mère. Nuit et jour s'il le fallait. Kyôkan, pour sa part, quitta la grande salle avec le brancard transportant son fils, le visage totalement impassible, les sourcils froncés dissuadant toute personne de lui poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'était à l'intérieur que son âme hurlait de souffrance.


	9. Des secrets révolus

**Salle du conseil, 11h :**

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la salle du conseil. La fin de matinée projetait une ombre sur un corps frêle de femme en détresse, assise près de la fenêtre. Chaque fois qu'elle observait le ciel, l'image d'un monstre cruel miroitait dans ses yeux et elle baissait la tête, trop choquée, trop chagrinée pour parler. Kyôkan luttait contre les larmes depuis plus d'une heure. Elle s'était juré de ne plus pleurer pour ce qu'elle avait perdu quinze ans plus tôt. Et si cela impliquait de sacrifier sa santé au profit de rester là, seule, confrontée à ses noires pensées et à ses désirs les plus secrets, elle le ferait. Secrètement, elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu tirer le bras, et ceinturer ce monstre pour le tuer, tout bonnement et tout simplement. Ce sourire avait tout foutu par terre. Ces mots aussi. Pour autant, il était hors de question de se voiler la face. Malgré les supplications d'Hebi, les choses devaient rester claires. Elle s'était enfermée dans cette pièce pour y réfléchir, et à présent voilà qui était fait ; le père des jumeaux était un homme bon. Il était mort au combat, en vaillant combattant. C'était ainsi que les choses auraient dû se passer. Et ainsi qu'elle parviendrait à s'en convaincre, au fil du temps, elle en était certaine.

Perdue dans ces sombres pensées, elle n'entendit qu'à peine le grincement de la porte indiquant la présence d'un intrus. Ce fut un éclat de voix qui la fit sursauter.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Un sourire radieux et franc illumina le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclair de cheveux blancs en se retournant.

- Jiraya !

L'intéressé, qui avait pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis qu'il avait quitté le village, lui rendit son sourire alors que Kyôkan courait dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha, il avait été l'une des rares personnes à la traiter sans suspicion, et avec respect grâce à cela, elle en avait fait un ami précieux. Lors de ses rares visites au village, il passait toujours la voir mieux encore, il surveillait l'évolution des jumeaux de loin, mais attentivement (bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment voulu s'approcher d'eux).

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais de retour !

- A vrai dire, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais comme je savais que l'examen était en cours, j'avais envie de voir les nouvelles recrues de cette année.

Son regard s'assombrit, lorsque Kyôkan le relâcha. Elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie mais d'avantage un interrogatoire qu'autre chose, en vérité. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Jiraya avait déjà pris la parole.

- Je suis passé voir Sarutobi avant de te rendre visite. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé avant hier.

- Je… Jiraya, écoute…

- Assieds-toi.

Obéissante, Kyôkan attrapa machinalement une chaise, et s'assit, suivi par son ami. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Et à vrai dire, elle aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs qu'en ce lieu. Après tout, c'était elle, la victime non ? Qu'avait-elle mérité pour subir cela ? Elle n'avait rien fait si ?

- Je vais aller droit au but, commença gravement Jiraya. Cette question est au bord de toutes les lèvres depuis deux jours. Tu as l'intention de trahir le village, Kyôkan ?

La question lui coupa le souffle. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Attends… Quoi ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était pas anodin. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Orochimaru était à l'examen ?

- Les choses se sont passées si vite que…

- Il était là pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous ne savons pas encore très bien ce qu'il lui veut, mais il a apposé sa griffe sur le gamin. Il venait en observation. Pourtant, quand il t'a vu ses plans ont changé. Tu ne te doutes pas pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas dans son crâne, riposta-t-elle. Je l'ai quitté il y a quinze ans, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Il semble que pour lui, ce ne soit pas le cas.

Kyôkan instaura un silence complet, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Oui, c'était vrai, voilà qui était troublant. Si Orochimaru avait d'autres plans que de la revoir, il s'était quand même attardé à sa rencontre au risque de se faire capturer. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Le seul souvenir de ces yeux la faisait encore trembler… Et elle préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'avouer la triste vérité.

- Après tout ce temps, vous me soupçonnez encore, hein…

- Je te fais confiance. Mais le conseil m'a envoyé, moi, pour te le demander. Il sait que tu me parleras d'avantage qu'à eux.

- Je vois. Alors que le Conseil sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Même s'il venait te chercher ?

- Il ne viendra pas me chercher.

- Il y a de forte chances pour qu'il revienne, si. Ne serais-ce que par curiosité. Après tout, des gamins de son propre sang, voilà qui ferait un objet d'études fascinant.

Choquée par ces paroles, Kyôkan se leva brutalement, le regard plein de haine. La chaise se renversa à grand fracas elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Il faudra me tuer avant !

- A supposer qu'il préfère jouer de son charme avec toi, comme il l'a fait autrefois ?

Elle en resta muette de stupeur. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à ce cas de figure. Mais la perspicacité de Jiraya la mettait dans l'embarras. Car à cette interrogation, elle n'avait aucune réponse. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait depuis deux jours. S'il revenait, que ferait-elle ?

Jiraya parut prendre conscience de ce trouble puisqu'il se leva à son tour et attrapa la main de son amie avec douceur.

- Tu ne l'as jamais oublié après toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ?

La réponse fut trop rapide pour être convaincante.

- Bien sûr que si. Depuis longtemps ! Je ne pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a brisé ma vie.

- Et pourtant, tu l'as aimé dans le passé. Tes enfants en sont la preuve. Ces choses-là laissent des traces.

- Pas pour moi.

- Pas à moi, s'il te plait.

Kyôkan lui jeta un regard plein de défi. Deux larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Des larmes de colère et de frustration.

- Tu es libre de croire ce que tu veux. Ma place est ici, et je ne le suivrai pas. De toute manière il ne viendra pas pour moi.

- Tu te voiles la face.

- Arrête, je t'en prie.

Jiraya serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune femme. De l'autre, il recueillit la larme solitaire sur sa joue gauche avec la douceur d'un frère.

- Cette situation inquiète le village tout entier. Orochimaru est une menace sérieuse. Et toi aussi.

- Je ne trahirai pas.

- Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il se passera si jamais il revient. Tu l'ignore toi-même. Orochimaru peut être persuasif quand il le désire. Et il obtient en général ce qu'il veut. S'il te veut toi, et tes enfants, il mettra tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. Tu risques d'en pâtir.

- Tu insinues que nous devrions quitter le village ?

- Certains envisagent ce cas de figure. Pour ma part, je te demande seulement de faire preuve de prudence… Et de discernement. Il était mon ami, autrefois, et toi tu l'as aimé. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi il est capable.

Kyôkan lâcha la main de Jiraya, visiblement contrariée.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était autrefois.

- Orochimaru n'a jamais cessé d'être mon ami à mes yeux, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Voilà pourquoi c'était également à moi de te mettre en garde. Ne laisse pas des sentiments anciens prendre le pas sur ta raison. J'ai trop souvent fait cette erreur avec lui.

* * *

_C'était un matin d'automne. Les feuilles des arbres du parc s'envolaient en un ballet, rythmé par la brise qui soufflait en une danse monotone. Il faisait froid, ce jour-là. Les résidents du village avaient sans nul doute jugé bon de rester chez eux pour profiter d'un chauffage et d'un fauteuil confortable Mais dans le parc, deux jeunes gens étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un marronnier sans feuilles. Tous deux avaient dans les bras une brassée de feuilles dont la couleur allait du marron foncé au rouge sang. Ces deux gamins ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans, voire moins ; il était difficile de donner un âge au visage presque féminin du jeune garçon assis à droite, dissimulé par une cascade de longs cheveux noirs. Le second, celui de gauche, était son exacte opposée. Des cheveux d'un blanc de neige, ébouriffés à souhait, le visage bien haut dessinant une moue ennuyée. Il se tourna vers son voisin, presque à contrecoeur._

_- Fichu herbier ! Sarutobi-sensei ne pouvait pas nous donner quelque chose de moins chiant à faire ?_

_Le second jeune garçon laissa le suspens s'installer avant de répondre. Il se cala un peu mieux sur le banc en triant ses feuilles d'un air préoccupé. Puis il se tourna à son tour, ses yeux de serpent brillant d'une lueur assassine._

_- C'est une punition, Imbécile. C'est fait pour être chiant._

_- La poisse... Juste parce qu'on a mis de la colle forte sur la chaise de Tsunade... Oui, c'était de la super glu, mais elle a bien réussi à s'extirper de la chaise, non ?_

_- Avec un gros bout de jupe et de culotte en moins._

_Jiraya rosit._

_- Ce souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire._

_Le petit brun, à savoir Orochimaru, lui adressa en guise de réponse une moue de pur dégoût._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu trouver d'intéressant sous la jupe de Tsunade. _

_- Je ne te comprends pas, Oro-kun. Tsunade est la plus jolie fille de l'académie !_

_- Je me suis vengé parce qu'elle m'a accusé, devant Sarutobi-sensei, d'utiliser des jutsus interdits. Je ne suis pas un pervers de bas étage dans ton genre. De toute manière, je ne la trouve pas aussi belle que tu as l'air de le dire._

_- Tu t'intéresses aux mecs, Oro-kun ? demanda Jiraya en augmentant l'espace entre lui et Orochimaru. _

_Celui-ci rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière, et soupira : _

_- Le grand classique. On va faire simple, pour un cerveau aussi étréci que le tien. Je ne m'intéresse ni aux hommes, ni aux femmes. Seulement à moi._

_- Aucune fille ne te plait ?_

_- Je suis le meilleur. Je ne vais certainement pas me faire freiner par une nana qui s'accrochera à mes basques. Les filles sont des plaies. Elles sont capricieuses, chiantes, râleuses et égoïstes. On a toujours des ennuis avec elles. Ce sont des idiotes. Toutes autant qu'elles sont. _

_- Et la beauté ? _

_- Elle est subjective. Je ne vois rien de beau en Tsunade._

_Jiraya en resta ébahi._

_- Tu es fou, Orochimaru je ne vois que ça. Les nanas sont à tes pieds et toi…_

_- Je te les laisse avec plaisir. Tu es libre de perdre ton temps comme tu le désires._

_Orochimaru se leva, et fit un signe de tête à Jiraya._

_- Allez, nullos, je me tire. J'ai plus envie de te parler._

_Il s'éloigna, son tas de feuilles dans les bras. Jiraya resta un moment assis, fixant ses feuilles avec circonspection. Orochimaru était son rival et son ami il lui était très difficile de comprendre sa mentalité, pour autant. L'égoïsme palpable de sa petite personne était évident mais jamais l'enfant aurait pu imaginer quel monstre il deviendrait plus tard. A cet instant, Jiraya songea seulement qu'il y avait des gens bien étranges en ce monde. Plus tard, il se dirait que finalement, pas tant que cela. Et qu'il aurait aimé recroiser son ami pour lui adresser un clin d'œil : « je te l'avais bien dit ! »_

* * *

**Repère d'Orochimaru, même heure.**

Un jeune homme à lunettes tomba à la renverse, le visage tuméfié par un coup de poing magistral. Il se redressa péniblement en se tenant la joue, mais fut bien vite jeté à terre une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il osa regarder au-dessus de lui, son interlocuteur le toisait avec haine. Une haine palpable dans toute la pièce. Malgré cette colère inextinguible, Orochimaru souriait. Un sourire carnassier, habituellement réservé à ses futures proies.

- N'as-tu donc rien appris après toutes ces années, Kabuto ? La vérité finit toujours par m'arriver aux oreilles. Il est dommage que tu aies décidé de me dissimuler un secret tel que celui-ci pendant dix ans. Vraiment… Vraiment dommage.

- Maitre, je…

- Tu savais que j'allais lancer une attaque sur Konoha, depuis des années, et tu n'as pas pu songer un seul instant que ça allait te péter à la figure ? Relève-toi !

Kabuto s'exécuta, et se redressa en boitillant pour faire face à son maitre. Oui, il s'attentait à ce genre de punition. Il savait qu'il risquait gros, très gros, en cachant à Orochimaru l'existence de ses deux enfants. Mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il devait, à présent, faire face à un homme en colère dix fois plus puissant que lui et il faudrait lui donner une excuse convaincante, ou mourir. Kabuto jugea qu'il fallait dire la vérité. Il ne jouerait pas sa vie en supprimant les mensonges. De toute manière, il était beaucoup trop précieux aux yeux de son maître, et cela il en avait conscience aussi.

Orochimaru, patient, le laissa se relever lentement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me mentir ?

Kabuto osa enfin regarder son maitre dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose comme du défi, sur son visage cette soumission ne lui était pas coutumière. Si Kabuto était le bras droit d'Orochimaru seulement, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme tous ces esclaves enfermés dans des cloches de verre. Et sans doute ne le ferait-il jamais. Il prit donc la parole d'une voix calme, comme à son habitude.

- Maître, je vous ai caché l'existence des jumeaux, il est vrai. Votre corps s'épuise, vous en aurez besoin d'un nouveau pour un transfert éventuel, n'est-ce pas ? Celui du gamin Uchiwa semblait tout indiqué. Il fallait faire vite. Qui plus est, l'offensive sur Konoha devrait débuter incessamment sous peu, les alliances sont conclues. La découverte des jumeaux aurait pu tout foutre par terre, tout simplement.

Une lueur étincela dans les yeux d'Orochimaru. Kabuto comprit à cet instant qu'il avait réussi. Il l'avait convaincu.

- Tu insinues donc que j'aurais pu stopper l'avancée de mes plans pour des enfants dont je n'ai même pas voulu il y a quinze ans ?

- Hebi et Fushi ont hérité de vos pouvoirs, et de ceux que vous avez offerts à cette femme. Sans pour autant être surpuissants, ils ont un talent certain pour les arts ninja. Le garçon, du moins. Je savais qu'ils constitueraient une source d'intérêt pour vous.

- Je vois que tu as pris la peine de les observer à mon insu… Minutieusement.

- Il y a deux cartes à leur sujet. Je comptais vous les donner et vous révéler la vérité, seulement après l'épreuve.

Orochimaru se tut, et s'assit, face à son subordonné. Oui, il y avait là matière à réflexion. Kabuto lui avait révélé la subsistance de Kyôkan à Konoha, mais pas celle des jumeaux. Sans doute jugeait-il qu'il ne prêterait que peu d'intention à cette femme qui était partie, quinze ans plus tôt. Orochimaru commençait à percevoir la logique qui perdurait dans le cerveau de son bras droit. Mais ce dernier se trompait lourdement.

Kabuto n'avait pas été envoyé à Konoha seulement pour réaliser un espionnage classique sur le village. Orochimaru avait veillé à ce qu'il la surveille. Discrètement, mais constamment. Il avait voulu de ses nouvelles, régulièrement. Et malgré la rancœur mordante qu'avait inspiré son départ du repaire, il n'avait jamais véritablement pu oublier la silhouette gracile de Kyôkan. C'était malheureux, mais il en était ainsi. Et jamais personne ne le saurait, pas même elle.

- Sur ce point, Kabuto, tu as raison ces enfants m'intéressent. Ne serais-ce que pour voir si leur corps serait compatible à un transfert éventuel.

- Vous n'y pensez pas… laissez-les grandir, et vous aurez le moyen d'obtenir des alliés de taille. Vous avez constaté vous-même leur force au moment des qualifications, non ? Imaginez seulement ce dont ils seront capables dans dix ans.

- Et selon toi, que devrais-je faire ? Ce sont des enfants de Konoha. La gamine n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi, leur mère serait prête à tuer pour eux.

- Alors, c'est d'abord leur mère qu'il faut faire revenir.

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu enclin à cette réflexion.

- Tu insinues que je devrais la séduire ?

- Evidemment. Quitte à l'abandonner plus tard lorsque ces enfants auront rejoint votre cause.

- Hm hm… Il semble que tu aies oublié un détail dans tes plans, Kabuto.

- Lequel, maitre ?

Orochimaru se leva, et laissa son attention se porter sur un petit objet posé bien en évidence, sur une table. Un bijou dont la chaîne avait cassé, sans doute tirée d'un coup sec.

- Kyôkan est loin d'être une idiote. Voilà ce que tu oublies. Qui plus est, elle a des amis à Konoha qui savent comment je fonctionne. Elle se doutera que rien n'est sincère.

- Dans ce cas, soyez-le.

Orochimaru se tourna vivement, et jeta un regard assassin à Kabuto.

- Répète ce que tu viens d'oser me dire ?!

- Maitre, cette femme a partagé votre vie et a vécu dans ce repère par le passé. J'aurais du mal à croire que ce souvenir se soit effacé de votre mémoire.

C'en était trop, pour Orochimaru. Il se redressa vivement, et s'avança à grand pas vers son subordonné. A peine Kabuto eut-il compris ce qui lui arrivait que déjà la main pâle de son maître l'avait attrapé par la gorge.

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de misérable ver. Cette femme était un atout précieux pour l'avancée de mes recherches. La séduire avait été le seul moyen de la rallier à ma cause. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai pu ressentir le moindre attachement pour elle, entends-tu ?! Si tu oses proférer une nouvelle fois ce genre de propos… Ce seront tes derniers mots.

Il le lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Kabuto tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

- Sors d'ici, maintenant.

- …oui, maître.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kabuto pour décamper. Orochimaru, malgré la colère qui l'animait, ne put que louer une nouvelle fois son homme de main ; il était diablement intelligent.

Peut-être un peu trop intelligent.

Lorsque finalement le silence s'installa, Orochimaru prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pris par une fatigue soudaine, étrange. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Dans sa tête s'élevaient comme des milliers de voix, qui lui rappelaient cruellement un passé révolu depuis de longues années. Ce retour fortuit avait perturbé ses plans. Les choses n'allaient plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, lorsque son visage se résumait à un simple et flou souvenir. A présent, défilaient dans son esprit des cinématiques d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. D'un visage le foudroyant du regard, sur un balcon d'arène. De longs cheveux châtain clairs. D'un poing lancé à pleine vitesse en direction de son visage. Comme atteint d'une force nouvelle, il se leva, et se dirigea vers un coffre fermé, dont la clé restait en permanence accrochée au cou de son propriétaire depuis quinze ans. Il avait même oublié qu'il la portait, depuis ces longues années. La clé tourna dans la serrure sans un bruit, puis le coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement trahissant tout ce temps durant lequel il était resté hermétiquement clos. A l'intérieur, on ne trouvait rien de précieux, peut-être mis à part un bijou orné d'un serpent méticuleusement ouvragé. Ses yeux de diamant brillaient encore malgré la poussière qui les recouvrait. Mais ce qu'Orochimaru cherchait n'était ni ce bijou, ni cette boite à musique posée à côté, mais cette étoffe, ce foulard bleu ciel qu'il attrapa d'une main presque tremblante. Précisons presque, car il était de notoriété publique que cet homme était loin d'être un sentimental de premier ordre, le contraire serait même plus approprié. Pourtant, lorsqu'il attrapa ce foulard, son premier réflexe fut de le passer, et de le repasser entre ses doigts, comme si ce morceau de tissu allait enfin lui apporter la réponse qu'il attendait. Kabuto avait-il tort, finalement ? Pourquoi ouvrir une nouvelle fois la boîte de Pandore pour laisser entrer un passé qu'il avait refusé des années durant ? Orochimaru n'avait pas la réponse. Debout, devant ce coffre, sa vie sembla se résumer à ce mince tissu courant entre ses doigts. Et, mû par une émotion étrange, à la fois ancienne et si nouvelle, il passa ses bras autour de son corps avec un soupir, les yeux résolument clos.

En quinze années de solitude, jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué.

**Parc de Konoha, 14h :**

S'il y avait bel et bien une chose qu'Hebi ne supportait pas, c'était de rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Elle y songea toute la matinée, alors qu'elle se trouvait assise, un livre à la main qu'elle ne parvenait à lire, face au lit de son frère à l'hôpital. Fushi n'était toujours pas sorti du coma. Les médecins ne se prononçaient pas ; cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand, ou jamais. Par chance, les capacités physiques de son jumeau avaient écarté le pire il s'en tirerait sans séquelles aucune. Rongée par le remords, Hebi lui rendait visite aussi souvent que faire se peut. Le reste du temps, elle le passait à traquer, chercher, trouver et harceler sa mère au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé au moment de l'examen. Mais elle avait toujours refusé de lui parler, prisonnière d'un mutisme inexplicable, de mensonges qui avaient grandi et enflé dans son esprit au point de devenir réels pour elle. Lorsqu'Hebi lui demandait qui était Orochimaru, Kyôkan prétendait ne pas savoir. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait l'identité de son père, elle lui murmurait toujours la même rengaine ; il était à la guerre depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Cela provoquait la colère de sa fille, qui partait, alors, en se jurant de revenir tarauder l'esprit de sa mère de questions nouvelles.

Elle avait quitté l'hôpital à treize heures trente, et avait depuis décidé de trouver refuge dans le parc. Allongée sous un arbre, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, Hebi faisait le point depuis une demi-heure sur ce qui lui était arrivé, si vite, si brutalement.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé était sans conteste son père, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il suffisait de le regarder pour le savoir. Ces yeux de reptile, ces cheveux noirs, raide, et cette peau si pâle, ne laissait place à aucun doute. Elle avait également vite compris pourquoi sa mère avait ainsi décidé de le frapper ; cet homme s'exprimait sur un ton hautain, suffisant, et son regard n'affichait que cruauté et calcul. Même lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, elle n'avait discerné dans ses yeux verts ni amour, ni compassion, ni regrets. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et sans doute étais-ce le cas dans son esprit à lui. Pourtant, une foule de questions se propageaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi était-il aussi haï du village, qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui l'ennemi public numéro 1 ? Et comment Kyôkan avait-elle pu aimer cet homme au point de lui offrir deux enfants puis de se terrer dans le silence ? Que s'était-il passé, au fond ?

Sa mère détenait la réponse.

Et à cet instant elle allait certainement les avoir.

- J'ai des choses à te dire, dit Kyôkan en s'approchant de sa fille. On m'a dit que je te trouverai ici.

Hebi se redressa lentement. Elle jeta à sa mère un regard plein de reproches.

- Si tu es venue me parler d'un hypothétique père soldat, tu peux faire demi-tour. J'ai suffisamment entendu de mensonges, à présent.

- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, Hebi. Je te dois la vérité. Et ton frère l'aura aussi lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Kyôkan sourit, le regard perdu au loin.

- Un ami. Qui m'a fait comprendre que fuir le passé ne ferait qu'aggraver le cours des choses. Il y a des événements que tu mérites d'entendre. Et dont tu es issue. Tu es prête à les écouter ?

- Il est temps que je sache ce que nous t'avons toujours demandé.

- Très bien.

Kyôkan prit place à côté de sa fille, et ajusta sa robe, assise sur l'herbe verte. Le vent projetait l'ombre des arbres sur son visage déjà triste. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Le moment de vérité était venu.

- Je suis née à Kumo no Kuni, le village caché de la foudre. A côté, serait plus exact. Ma famille et moi avions une petite maison un peu loin de tout, sur une colline, près d'une forêt. J'avais vingt ans lorsque tous ces événements sont arrivés. Je devais me marier...

- Avec qui ?

- Il s'appelait Fuma, un ninja de Kumo. C'était un mariage arrangé, mon père disait qu'il serait un bon parti. Mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. La veille du mariage il y a eu une attaque, des hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Des étrangers vêtus de noir. À la suite d'un affrontement sans merci, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes sont morts, dont mon père, ma mère et Fuma. Moi, j'ai été enlevée avec les autres blessés. Mon petit frère Kiseki était parmi eux.

**« **Je suis arrivée sur une île avec les autres prisonniers. Deux groupes ont été faits. Les valides, et ceux qui ne tenaient plus debout. J'ai fait partie du deuxième groupe, j'étais évanouie dans les bras de mon frère.

**« **Les forts, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait. On les a conduits dans une grotte, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai à peine eu la force d'entendre ce qu'on allait faire de nous. C'était une voix étrange, qui annonçait notre perte… Il a ordonné à ses hommes de nous conduire dans les incubateurs. J'ai ensuite senti une piqûre de morphine, et je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard.

**« **Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu respirer, dans cette cuve. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience, c'était que j'étais plongée dans du liquide, et que l'on me nourrissait via intraveineuse. Mon frère mourut à ce moment-là. On me l'apprit plus tard. On m'injectait de temps en temps des liquides douteux en même temps que la nourriture. C'est de là d'où vient notre bizarrerie, cette faculté de nous transformer. Un produit récent et interdit que l'on appelle le CO7.

Hebi, troublée par toutes ces déclarations, la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Jamais sa mère n'avait parlé de son passé en dehors de Konoha. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de mariage. De combat. De prison.

- Ça alors...

- Un jour j'ai vu celui qui tirait les ficelles de ces infamies. Orochimaru était son nom. Il est venu me voir dans la salle, et c'est ce jour-là que je me suis libérée. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce qui est arrivé. Je sais seulement que la cuve a explosé, qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang. Et que j'avais cherché à le tuer, mais que j'ai échoué… puis-qu'à nouveau, j'ai été muselée.

**« **Je suis restée trois jours prisonnière sous une cloche de chakra. Et puis il est venu me chercher, en me disant qu'il avait des projets pour moi.

**« **Il m'a fait combattre des hommes, des femmes, qui avaient des apparences étranges, malveillantes. Si j'échouais à en tuer un, je recommençais la semaine suivante. Chaque jour il me sortait de ma prison. Il me disait de le suivre. Il me faisait combattre, il me félicitait. Je n'avais pas vu que son regard avait changé. J'étais devenue sa pupille, et parfois il pouvait passer des heures, assis à une table avec moi, à me donner instructions, explications, techniques de combat. Jusqu'au jour où il vint me trouver, seul. Il a ouvert la porte de ma chambre, et m'a proposé un marché. Si je le battais au combat, je serais libre de partir. Si je perdais, ce manège continuerait, et je devrais le servir au péril de ma vie. J'étais aveuglée par la haine. J'ai accepté. Je n'aurais jamais cru…

Kyôkan se tut, alors qu'une longue larme coulait sur sa joue droite.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tout commencerait à ce moment-là.

* * *

_Cela n'avait pas été facile. Rien n'était facile depuis qu'elle demeurait prisonnière de ces geôles maudites. Enfermée, torturée, humiliée, elle avait tout vu. Kyôkan avait tout subi. Sa haine avait vaincu sa raison, et, en combattant pour sa liberté, elle avait gagné. Elle avait remporté ce combat, sans vraiment savoir comment._

_Il s'était retrouvé là. Debout devant elle, une expression épuisée vissée sur le visage. Et il lui avait demandé d'arrêter._

_Elle avait atteint sa limite, mais elle savait que lui non plus ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. L'arène, aménagée pour cet effet, était complètement dévastée. Et elle avait gagné._

_Debout, au centre du terrain, elle lui jeta un regard de pur défi._

_- Respecte ta parole._

_Il avança d'un pas. Puis de deux. Ce simple geste semblait lui demander un effort considérable. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Kyôkan ne recula pas, contre toute attente. Elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle réclamait son dû. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle se surprit à détailler, pour la première fois, le visage qui avait hanté ses courtes nuits. Ces yeux si étranges. Ces cheveux, cette peau. Et ce sourire. Ce sourire qui avait pour effet de changer son regard. Et rapidement, si rapidement, cet air de défi fut remplacé par un trouble plus qu'apparent. Pourquoi ? Seulement, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu es libre de partir, Kyôkan. Mais…_

_Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il leva les yeux, comme pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait là pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ou ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire._

_Lorsque cette inspection se termina, il la fixa à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. Et ce fut à ce moment que Kyôkan comprit._

_Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille. Et encore moins de la laisser partir. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la cruauté. Ou ses ambitions. Non, c'était autre chose._

_- Crois-tu que c'est ce que tu veuilles vraiment ?_

_- Je…_

_Un frisson s'empara d'elle, alors qu'Orochimaru balayait avec douceur une mèche de ses cheveux d'une main leste. Cette même main, qui s'attarda sur sa joue. Ses tempes. Son cou. Et contre toute attente, elle ne l'arrêta pas. Toute haine envolée, elle se contenta seulement de le regarder, encore et encore. Ses yeux reptiliens trahissaient une envie d'elle que jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner. Quelque chose de nouveau, d'inattendu. Il la désirait. Depuis combien de temps ? Et comment parviendrait-elle seulement à éconduire cette main, ce corps qui s'approchait ostensiblement comme si de rien était ? Kyôkan se surprit à songer à tout cela en même temps. Et la panique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit une seconde main attraper lentement sa taille et se couler dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée par cette attirance soudaine et anormale qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal._

_Non._

_- Arrête._

_Ne te laisse pas faire._

_Repousse-le._

_Tue-le maintenant qu'il est affaibli. Il est si près. Et toi si proche de ta liberté. Tue-le maintenant ou bien il sera trop tard._

_Tu ne pourras plus jamais t'enfuir._

_Mais sa main à elle se contenta d'attraper l'autre en tremblant. Et de joindre ses doigts aux siens. Et si son esprit lui hurlait de s'enfuir, ses yeux ne purent obéir. Il était trop près. Il était trop beau. Trop fascinant. Comme il l'avait toujours été._

_- Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

_C'était une nouvelle forme de torture, tout simplement. Il la dévorait des yeux, comme si elle était un nouveau cadeau, une nouvelle chose qu'il désirait à tout prix. Sans pour autant qu'elle y décèle toute forme de tendresse ou d'amour dans les yeux du serpent, elle vit briller une lueur toute nouvelle dans le regard d'Orochimaru. Une lueur étrange. Comme s'il avait caché cela pendant des années. Lentement, il posa son front contre le sien. Leurs nez pouvaient se toucher. Son souffle chaud atteignit rapidement la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était à la fois terrifiant et grisant. Comme si une main invisible venait d'enserrer son ventre et ne le lâchait plus. L'estomac noué, elle se contenta seulement d'un murmure._

_-… Non._

_Alors ce fut comme si un tourbillon venait de l'emporter. En un instant, il venait de se jeter avidement sur ses lèvres et d'attraper vivement son visage à deux mains pour l'empêcher de reculer. Mais loin d'elle l'idée de s'enfuir. Elle semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son propre corps. Et plus il la touchait, plus son souffle court balayait son visage, moins elle se sentait prête à résister à quoi ou à qui que ce soit. Il avait gagné. Sans doute étais-ce cela, le véritable combat qu'il lui avait proposé de mener. Le premier n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas pu le battre. Elle avait échoué, et dès lors, elle demeurerait sa prisonnière._

_Lorsqu'il la relâcha, la respiration saccadée, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Cet étrange baiser avait été aussi violent que rapide. Elle se retrouva face à un visage horrifié. Orochimaru porta une main à sa bouche, comme s'il venait de toucher quelque chose de venimeux. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'horreur, il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre._

_- Non._

_Ce « non » avait été murmuré, presque inaudible. Orochimaru recula encore. Comme si elle était dangereuse. Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était inimaginable. Et aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, cela l'était. Que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi avoir avancé, par provocation, et pourquoi avoir succombé à une tentation trop forte ? A cela, le sanin n'avait, pour une fois, aucune réponse. Et c'était d'autant plus problématique que Kyôkan l'observait dès lors attentivement. Ses yeux, brillants d'une lueur nouvelle, le dévorait des yeux. Il venait de se faire avoir à son propre piège. Quelque chose s'était éveillée dans son esprit, un démon enfoui qu'il avait dissimulé pendant de longs mois. Elle était fascinante. Étrange. Et diaboliquement dangereuse. Elle constituait pour lui une part de son esprit qu'il avait toujours hermétiquement clos. Mais résister torturait son âme chaque soir lorsqu'il la laissait à la porte de sa chambre en lui exigeant de revenir le lendemain. Et elle ? Elle, avança. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait le faisait reculer d'un autre. Presque tremblant, il lui jeta un regard haineux et plein de défi. Un regard qu'elle ne releva pas. Pas plus qu'elle écouta ses paroles virulentes._

_- Ne t'approche pas. Ne t'approche pas !_

_Mais chaque pas qu'elle faisait le rapprochait inexorablement du mur. Et lorsqu'il sentit la pierre froide sous ses mains, il comprit aussitôt que tout était perdu. Résister ne servirait à rien. Alors il se colla contre le mur et tenta de la dissuader d'approcher en la fusillant du regard. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus. Il réitéra ses menaces. Alla même jusqu'à dégainer un kunai. Mais elle attrapa délicatement sa main, à son tour. L'arme lui tomba des mains comme s'il avait perdu toute force. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur. Ce genre de faiblesses, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne fallait pas que cela continue. Il devait fuir. Ou la tuer. Ce qu'il venait de faire était une cruelle erreur._

_Une erreur fatale pour eux deux._

_Un murmure résonna comme un cri dans ses oreilles._

_- Tu as peur ?_

_Orochimaru lui répondit, sur le même ton._

_- Je n'ai peur de rien, ni de personne._

_- Alors pourquoi recules-tu ? Souffla-t-elle._

_Un violent frisson s'empara d'Orochimaru lorsque la main fine de Kyôkan effleura son cou. C'était à elle de jouer. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Les tortures qu'elle avait subies n'étaient rien, comparé à celle qu'elle infligeait à présent au sanin. Il le savait. Elle se vengeait. Mais de la haine à l'attirance, un seul pas était à franchir. Et il comprit qu'au travers du baiser qu'il lui avait offert, elle avait bondi au-delà de cette frontière._

_Elle le rendait vulnérable. Faible. Incapable de contrôle. Et c'était à la fois grisant et intolérable. D'un geste, il empoigna sa main pour l'arrêter, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien._

_- C'est une épreuve que tu me fais subir ?_

_Kyôkan fit « non » de la tête. Elle lui adressa un de ses rares sourires. La faiblesse que ressentait Orochimaru s'amplifia. Mais que se passait-il ?! Kyôkan s'approcha encore, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du brun. Elle lui adressa un dernier murmure._

_- Ne bouge pas._

_Le baiser qu'elle lui donna n'était ni violent, ni rapide. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la légèreté et la douceur d'une plume. Rien ne lui répondit, mis à part un léger tremblement de la main pâle qui avait attrapé celle qu'elle tenait contre le cou de son geôlier. Voilà, là, ils étaient quittes. Et Orochimaru finit enfin par abaisser ses dernières barrières lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme contre sa bouche. Ce baiser, d'abord si chaste, s'enflamma brusquement. En un instant, les mains d'Orochimaru raffermirent leur prise à l'arrière de la tête de son étrange compagne, alors que leurs langues procédaient à leur première rencontre. Quiconque serait rentré à cet instant n'aurait rien vu d'autre que deux corps terriblement proches, et une vague de cheveux bruns et châtains emmêlés. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'elle. Rien de plus attirant que lui. Ces deux personnages, si différents de caractères, s'embrassaient, là, contre le mur du terrain d'entraînement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et enfin, lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils acceptèrent de séparer leurs deux visages, momentanément seulement. Elle posa son front contre le sien en pressant son buste contre lui, le corps cambré volontairement. Orochimaru avait abandonné toute lutte. Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, il la laissa faire ce qu'elle désirait de lui. Ses bras trouvèrent un refuge réconfortant contre les hanches de sa prisonnière. Et il songea que finalement, cela ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il devrait juste poser ses conditions. Seulement ses conditions._

_D'un geste vif, il cueillit les genoux de Kyôkan et la souleva à bras le corps. Son regard n'avait en rien perdu sa cruauté, son égoïsme. Mais une lueur nouvelle venait de s'allumer. Quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais. A personne._

_Il imposerait ses conditions plus tard. Pour l'heure… Ils avaient des choses à se dire. Et surtout à se montrer._

* * *

Hebi regarda sa mère qui, d'un seul coup, s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres. Cette épreuve semblait jouer sur les nerfs fragiles de la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais raconté cela. A personne. Le souvenir des mains d'Orochimaru sur ses épaules –et sur son corps – la faisait trembler plus que de raison. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue.

- Je l'aimais, Hebi. Je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque, ou du moins pas de la même manière, mais je l'aimais. Pendant un an je l'ai suivi, j'ai accompagné ses pas. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'Orochimaru était un homme qui avait des faiblesses, mais qui refusait obstinément de les montrer, de la même manière que d'hypothétiques sentiments. Aussi n'était-il démonstratif que lorsque nous étions seuls. Ce sont des moments que j'aurais toujours du mal à oublier… Parce qu'ils sont très forts, et parce que vous êtes arrivés grâce à eux.

Kyôkan marqua une pause, pour observer sa fille. Hebi était une jeune fille fabuleuse. Sa gentillesse et sa douceur étaient légendaires, ses accès de colère également. Elle n'avait du monstre que l'apparence, et encore. Avoir fait couper ses cheveux lui donnait un autre visage. Sa fille était belle. Quelle importance, ce que pouvait en penser le père ? Pour elle, et pour son fils, Kyôkan serait toujours prête à tuer.

Ou à mourir.

- J'ai annoncé ma grossesse à Orochimaru, qui m'a immédiatement dit d'avorter. Pour la suite de ses plans, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le suive, au contraire j'étais un atout. Mais il a estimé qu'un enfant allait le ralentir. Pire encore, il m'a dit que jamais il ne chercherait à avoir la moindre vie de famille. « Fais-toi enlever ça » m'a-t-il dit. Il parlait de vous, Hebi, de toi et de ton frère ! Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement que m'enfuir ?

Hebi observa sa mère, dans un silence ahuri. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kyôkan avait mis tant de temps à dire toute la vérité. C'étaient des mots blessants, pleins de rancœur. Et de souffrance. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et la pressa doucement, par réflexe. Mais Kyôkan n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Comment voulais-tu que je vous raconte quoi que ce soit ?! Il valait mieux pour vous d'avoir un père certes, loin, mais aimant. Il n'était que pure invention, mais il m'a permis d'avancer pendant toutes ces années. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir pendant l'épreuve. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, maintenant.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

Kyôkan se figea. La question était apparue naturellement de la bouche de sa fille. Elle s'était attendue à tout. A des crachats, des insultes, des plaintes, mais certainement pas une question comme celle-ci. Pourtant sa fille ne la lâcha pas des yeux. C'était important. Très important.

- Hebi, je…

- Oui, ou non. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Alors le regard de Kyôkan se fit plus dur. Et elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour proférer des paroles soigneusement répétées dans sa tête pendant des années. Non. Non, non non. Tout ça, c'était du passé. Fini, envolé. Il l'avait abandonnée, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus. L'aimer encore revenait à trahir son amour-propre, son honneur. Et puis, de toute manière, la question ne se posait pas. Elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps. Elle soutint le regard de sa fille, presque venimeuse. Hebi savait que sa mère lui en voulait d'avoir posé cette question.

- Après ce que je t'ai raconté, tu ne te doutes donc pas de la réponse ?

- J'aurais tendance à penser que c'est oui. J'ai l'impression que ton deuil n'est pas encore fait.

- La question ne se pose pas, coupa vivement Kyôkan. Je n'ai de commun avec Orochimaru que mes enfants. Et tu peux être sûre d'une chose, c'est que ni toi ni Fushi aurez l'occasion de le revoir.

Son regard se fit plus sombre, plus farouche. Et Hebi comprit pourquoi son père l'avait aimée. Si sa mère n'avait rien de spécial à proprement parler, ses yeux flamboyaient. Et cela ne lui aurait sans doute pas échappé. Hebi ne répondit pas à l'affirmation de sa mère. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire là-dessus. Elle connaissait la vérité… Mais le souvenir de la main d'Orochimaru sur son visage demeurait présent dans son esprit. Et malgré tout ce que Kyôkan avait pu dire, il demeurait son père. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ne serais-ce qu'une fois.

Alors, elle se contenta de s'approcher de sa mère, et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était ni une promesse. Ni un pardon.

Seulement un geste, qui lui montra qu'elle comprenait.


	10. Prisonnière de ton esprit

**Troisième épreuve Chunin, 10h**

- Pardon… Pardon…

Le mois était passé vite, songea Hebi en progressant avec difficulté au beau milieu des gradins, pour trouver une place. Son tour ne viendrait pas immédiatement, et il était plaisant pour elle de regarder quelques matches avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Kyôkan, qui s'était déjà installée une demi-heure plus tôt, lui adressa un signe de main avec un grand sourire.

C'était elle qui l'avait entrainée durant le mois. Elle avait fait cette suggestion à Anko peu après leur discussion, et la jounin avait accepté, non sans mal. Le produit dont avait hérité Hebi était dangereux. Il fallait quelqu'un qui le maitrise, qui le connaisse pour lui en révéler les secrets. Et dès lors, qui d'autre que sa mère était capable d'une telle prouesse ?

La jeune fille sourit à Kyôkan, et s'assit à côté d'elle avec calme. Elle avait éprouvé certaines difficultés à combattre pendant ce mois sa concentration n'avais jamais été à son maximum, tant elle se faisait du souci pour son frère. Fushi dormait toujours à l'hôpital. Aucun pronostic vital n'était engagé, mais mère et fille désespéraient de voir un jour les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrir à nouveau. La situation demeurait inquiétante, et, à cela, s'ajoutait pour Hebi la honte d'avoir provoqué un tel désastre. Voilà pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard ; le match entre Sasuke et Gaara venait de commencer. Après, ce serait son tour. Elle n'était pas inquiète, ou du moins pas trop… Ce qu'elle désirait, pour l'heure, c'était que son frère se réveille. A ses yeux, le tournoi n'avait strictement aucune importance.

Fascinée, elle contempla en contrebas le déroulement du combat qui se disputait dans l'arène. Dès le départ, elle avait trouvé le gamin des sables étrange… Et cette impression n'en était que confirmée. C'était un combat sublime, bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Sasuke était un gamin plein de promesses. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. C'était indéniable. Un frisson courut dans le dos de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle songeait aux combats qui l'attendait. Si elle passait le premier tour, elle devrait l'affronter. Et elle perdrait. Qui pouvait lutter contre les pupilles extraordinaires du clan Uchiwa ? Et puis, elle s'accorda un demi-sourire. Oui, mais c'était sans compter l'attirance qu'éprouvait le gamin pour elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire jouer cela en sa faveur, même si c'était de la triche pure et dure.

Kyôkan se tourna vers sa fille, et lui adressa un sourire doux. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'Orochimaru depuis les épreuves de qualifications. Jiraya était passé la voir plusieurs fois, et avait raconté à Hebi sa jeunesse avec son père. Quelques anecdotes, mais aussi la raison de son départ. L'enfant n'avait pas bronché. Elle avait décidé de réserver son jugement pour plus tard, quoi que les autres en pensent. Et c'était très bien comme cela.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi en retard ? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

- J'étais à l'hôpital.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre Kyôkan et Hebi. Parler de la convalescence de Fushi était un sujet douloureux, d'autant plus que le jeune homme, Hebi le savait, avait une ambition sans bornes. Son nindô était de monter plus haut, toujours plus haut, d'explorer les limites. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait brisé ce rêve en prenant sa place.

Kyôkan sembla voir ce trouble chez sa fille. Elle lui attrapa la main, maternelle.

- Je sais que tu aimerais qu'il soit là. Moi aussi j'aimerais. Mais il fallait un gagnant et un perdant.

- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? J'aurais cela sur la conscience toute ma vie.

- Tu n'auras rien sur la conscience. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser, Hebi. Concentre-toi sur ton match d'aujourd'hui.

Hebi bailla en guise de réponse. Soudainement, l'air ambiant était devenu très lourd. Après un vif regard sur son voisin de droite, puis un autre sur celui de Kyôkan, elle constata avec stupeur que les spectateurs s'étaient tout bonnement et tout simplement endormis. Comment étais-ce possible de s'endormir par un moment pareil ? Le match entre Sasuke et Gaara était passionnant. Ce ne fut que quand elle vit sa mère composer des signes qu'elle comprit ; un genjutsu. Dans son trouble, elle ne l'avait même pas perçu. A son tour, elle rompit le sort puis se tourna vers sa mère, visiblement aussi surprise qu'elle.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'explosion arriva. Sur la tribune des kage, un nuage de fumée grise brouilla leur champ de vision. Kyôkan se leva d'un bond, suivie de près par Kakashi, qui se tenait non loin d'elle. De la panique pouvait se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Hokage-sama ! s'écria-t-elle.

Des ninjas d'Oto surgirent de nulle part, tandis que les ANBU en faction dans les gradins se jetaient vers le nuage de fumée. Seul un resta sur place. Un seul, au fond, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque les autres se précipitèrent vers la tribune. Pour Hebi, les choses se passaient trop vite, bien trop vite. A peine avait-elle le temps de tourner la tête que déjà le chambardement reprenait.

L'ANBU, resté en arrière, immobile, laissa enfin entendre le son de sa voix.

- Tuez-les. Sauf cette femme, dit-elle en montrant Kyôkan du doigt. La fille aux cheveux noirs, je m'en occupe.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. La vraie bataille commença à ce moment-là, tandis que sur le toit une barrière violette faisait son apparition, enfermant le Kazekage et Sandaime.

Hebi, qui avait entendu les paroles de l'ANBU, se jeta sur lui pendant que Kyôkan tranchait la gorge de deux ennemis. Car si on avait ordonné aux hommes de lui laisser la vie, elle, n'avait strictement rien promis à personne. Elle jeta un regard entendu à Kakashi et Gaï, situés à sa gauche puis elle se jeta dans la bataille, griffes et dents dehors.

L'ANBU s'écarta brusquement. Hebi le suivit, en quête d'éventuelles réponses. Pourquoi voulait-il s'occuper d'elle précisément ? C'était incompréhensible. Alors qu'il sautait de gradins en gradins, elle fit apparaitre ses ailes pour le rattraper. Qui plus est, cette voix lui était étrangement familière. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux appels de sa mère, elle suivit la trace de l'inconnu jusqu'à un couloir bétonné en contrebas. L'endroit était désert. L'estomac de la jeune fille se serra. Peut-être avait-elle été trop vite en besogne, dans le cas présent. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une aspirante. Il ne serait pas compliqué de la tuer dans un endroit pareil.

Mais aucune menace ne sembla venir. L'ANBU s'arrêta, et stoppa la jeune fille d'une main.

- Attends. Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi.

Hebi ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Elle se posa face à l'homme, le regard suspicieux. Encore des mystères. Toujours des mystères.

Et cela commençait sérieusement à la gonfler.

- Quoi ? Mais alors, pourquoi m'entraîner ici ?

- Il fallait que je te parle, c'est tout.

Parler, hein. Cela ressemblait d'avantage à un traquenard qu'à une discussion amicale. L'adolescente croisa les bras, visiblement agacée par ce revirement de situation. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit venu de parler de quoi que ce soit. Et pourquoi m'épargner, moi et ma mère ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de sous le masque.

- Mon maître tuerait ses hommes un par un s'il apprenait qu'il vous a été fait le moindre mal.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- ça viendra.

Hebi commença à s'impatienter.

- Je ne parlerai pas à quelqu'un qui a un visage caché. Si tu ne retires pas ton masque, je m'en vais.

- A ta guise.

Lorsqu'il retira son masque, il ne fut pas difficile pour Hebi de reconnaitre le visage, encadré par d'épaisses lunettes rondes. Le jeune homme redressa sa queue de cheval en bataille, et poussa le vice jusqu'à adresser un sourire amical à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en resta franchement interloquée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? C'était une plaisanterie ?!

- Kabuto Yakushi !

- Bonjour, jolie brune.

Ah oui, « jolie brune ». Ce surnom, elle l'avait déjà entendu à la tour ninja. Et cela l'avait déjà beaucoup intriguée mais là, il était clair que ce garçon était timbré. Juste timbré. Il l'emmenait dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards, pour « discuter » mais étais-ce vraiment pour ça ? Tout pouvait arriver. Il fallait absolument qu'Hebi parte d'ici.

Mais Kabuto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Comme s'il avait prévu qu'elle allait prendre la fuite, il attrapa rapidement le poignet d'Hebi et la tint fermement.

- Attends. Je veux te parler, c'est tout…

- Laisses-moi partir, tu me fais peur.

Il avança d'un pas. La peur bloqua tout mouvement, et Hebi ne put esquisser le moindre pas en arrière. Kabuto ne souriait plus. Le regard dur, il se mit à fixer l'adolescente presque sans ciller. Il s'immobilisa enfin. Près. Beaucoup trop près d'elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?!

Hebi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait à ce jeune homme pour provoquer ainsi sa colère ?

Mais la réponse ne tarderait pas à venir, songea-t-elle alors qu'il lui attrapait les épaules et la plaquait vivement contre le mur. Un gémissement apeuré de bête traquée s'échappa de la bouche de l'adolescente. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait faite venir ici. Il allait la violer, tout simplement. Là, sans qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle qui se revendiquait kunoïchi, elle était incapable de flanquer à Kabuto ne serais-ce qu'un bon coup de pied dans les parties. Elle se contenta de tirer sur son poignet, encore prisonnier de la main de l'espion.

- Lâche-moi, merde !

- J'ai dit que je devais te parler, et tu vas m'écouter. Ensuite, tu pourras t'en aller.

- Seulement si tu me lâches. Tu me fais peur. Lâche-moi !

La pression sur son poignet cessa enfin, et la jeune fille put enfin s'écarter de lui de quelques centimètres.

- Je veux que tu stoppes le sort que tu as lancé contre moi.

- Heu. Un sort ? Quel sort ? bredouilla Hebi.

Là, c'était certain. Il avait une case de vide. C'était la seule explication crédible à ce genre de discours. Il fallait qu'elle se tire, mais comment faire quand le jeune homme la tenait sous son joug ? Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

Mais déjà Kabuto poursuivait.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de femmes, des kunoïchi, qui usaient de leur chakra pour charmer les hommes alentours. Tu l'utilises, hein ?

- Je ne… Quoi ?!

- Sinon, comment expliques-tu le fait que depuis l'examen, tu m'obsède littéralement ?! cracha le ninja avec colère.

Ah. On y était. Hebi préféra choisir le silence plutôt que de parler et de le mettre encore plus en rogne. Ainsi, il était question de cela. Ce n'était pas de la folie à proprement parler, comme elle l'avait songé ou du moins sous une autre forme, toute aussi dangereuse. Elle fixa le visage de Kabuto, muette de surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle plaisait à ce garçon, qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois.

Mais lui, l'espionnait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Il l'avait vue grandir. Mûrir. Acquérir de nouvelles formes gracieuses. Cela, Hebi l'ignorait totalement.

Kabuto était tout simplement tombé amoureux. La nouveauté de la chose l'avait, évidemment, fait penser à un sort.

Un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente, visiblement amusée par ce retournement de situation.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas un sort ça c'est…

- Et que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, d'après toi ? répondit Kabuto sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il avait le regard furibond. Sans doute à cause de cette sensation qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Il aurait voulu, de toutes ses forces, s'enfuir en courant ou se jeter sur elle. Mais l'approcher, c'était succomber. Elle devait arrêter cela, et vite.

- Stoppe ce sort.

- Je ne t'ai jeté aucun sort.

- Stoppe-le.

- Je ne peux pas.

- STOPPE-LE !

Hebi repoussa le jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Toute peur abandonnée, elle n'était plus que colère à son tour. Cette situation était trop incongrue, trop impensable, et elle devait s'en défaire… Quitte à se battre, et à perdre. Visiblement, Kabuto n'avait pas joué toutes ses cartes durant l'examen. Elle se demanda si finalement, il n'était pas plus fort qu'il le prétendait.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé à un seul moment si je te plaisais sans t'avoir jeté le moindre sort ?!

En réponse à cette interrogation, Kabuto se contenta de ricaner.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de faiblesse.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi être attiré par quelqu'un est une faiblesse.

- Dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne peux plus me concentrer par ta faute. Chaque chose que je fais rate lamentablement parce que tu occupes ma tête en permanence. C'est insupportable, tu comprends ça ? Et en temps normal cela ne m'arrive pas. Je suis du genre pointilleux. Et perfectionniste. Pas le genre d'homme à tomber en pâmoison pour la première pimbêche venue.

Hebi se renfrogna derechef. Donc, de « jolie brune » on passait à « pimbêche » en l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes. C'était beau.

Ambiance.

Elle haussa les épaules et jeta à Kabuto un regard méprisant.

- Dans ce cas désolée de t'apprendre que maintenant tu ES ce genre d'homme. Parce que la pimbêche que je suis ne t'a pas jeté de sort.

- Tu mens.

- Non. Réfléchis une minute, Kabuto. Tu aurais déjà été capable de le briser, sinon.

Kabuto resta muet face à cette affirmation. C'était terrible, mais elle avait raison. Il avait cherché cette excuse pour se dédouaner de cette « faiblesse » mais à présent, que pouvait-il faire ? Il pouvait rire de son maître, qui avait succombé aux charmes d'une femme.

Il était d'autant plus cocasse que là, c'était sa fille.

Il recula de quelques pas en tremblant. Non, pas ça. S'il y avait bien une chose que Kabuto craignait, c'était cela. Chaque personne qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aimer un jour était morte. Il suffisait qu'il pense à la gardienne de l'orphelinat pour le comprendre. Il l'avait aimée de toutes ses forces d'enfant. Et elle était morte de sa main. Il avait juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne.

Mais le visage de l'adolescente ne cessait de le hanter, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la supprimer.

- Je…

Non, rien. Elle l'avait simplement ramené à la réalité. Cette colère de la part de Kabuto fut rapidement remplacée par un regard atrocement troublé. Si troublé qu'Hebi ne put s'empêcher de le fixer pendant de longues minutes, fascinée, alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Oui, là c'était différent de ce petit béguin qu'avait le jeune Uchiwa pour elle. Et si elle ne comprenait pas comment Kabuto avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle en à peine deux jours, elle se sentit très flattée, intérieurement, par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Alors, comme pour le remercier, elle s'approcha et sans réfléchir, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Seulement pour le remercier. Hebi avait toujours souffert de la solitude. Les gens la regardaient, elle et Fushi, comme s'ils étaient des insectes à écraser au plus vite et cela, elle ne l'avait jamais supporté. Alors recevoir un peu d'amour, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela. En donner était une récompense. Car si Hebi n'eut, à cet instant, aucunement l'intention de partager les sentiments que Kabuto pouvait éprouver pour elle, elle sentit que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Et curieusement, le premier contact avec ces lèvres étrangères et crispées ne fut pas si désagréable qu'elle le crut au départ.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il resta un moment face à elle sans bouger, les bras ballants. Sa peau avait pris une belle couleur cerise, et il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, sans émettre le moindre son. Intérieurement, Kabuto se mit à la haïr. Elle représentait à la fois tout et rien pour lui… Si bien que tant d'incompréhensions dans son esprit manqua de lui faire péter les plombs. Il recula d'un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Avant de balbutier quelques mots, la voix étranglée par le choc de ce baiser.

- Je… Il faut… Il faut que je m'en aille.

Et avant même qu'Hebi ait prononcé le moindre mot, il avait disparu dans un bond. Loin d'elle l'envie de le suivre après tout, toute cette mascarade n'avait rien signifié pour elle. En l'embrassant, elle avait joué à quitte ou double. Ou il réagissait comme prévu… Ou cela aurait été très mal pour elle. Par chance, il avait opté pour la première option.

Troublée par le trop-plein d'émotions, Hebi s'assit calmement sur le sol, et ferma les yeux.

Il faudrait que Fushi se réveille vite. Elle avait un sacré paquet de trucs à lui raconter.

* * *

Dans les gradins, la bataille faisait rage. Kyôkan se battait avec énergie, aux côtés de Kakashi et Gaï qui cherchaient désespérément une solution pour sauver le Troisième.

Mais la jeune femme avait la tête ailleurs ; impossible pour elle de quitter ainsi la bataille, malgré la disparition de sa fille, qui avait suivi l'ANBU sans réfléchir. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une jeune fille aussi têtue ? Rien, strictement rien. Et c'était d'autant plus rageant qu'Hebi était imprudente et pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui. Et si cet ordre n'avait été qu'une diversion pour entraîner sa fille à l'écart et la tuer ? Elle en aurait le cœur net. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi, haletante.

- Par où sont-ils partis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je les ai juste vus passer par-dessus le balcon. Si tu veux mon avis, l'ANBU travaille pour le compte d'Orochimaru. Et je crois savoir qui c'est.  
Kyôkan fronça les sourcils en balançant un ninja imprudent par-dessus son épaule.

- Et… ?

- Il s'agirait de Kabuto Yakushi.

- 'Connais pas. Mais que voudrait-il à ma fille ?

- Certainement se battre, vu la raclée qu'elle lui a collé à l'examen… Mais il n'est pas aussi fort que ta fille. Hebi s'en sortira sans problème.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kabuto franchit le balcon et inspecta les alentours, les joues encore rouges de ce qui s'était déroulé en contrebas. Les sens en alerte, il esquiva de justesse une Kyôkan furieuse qui s'était précipitée sur lui. Elle retenta sa tentative de cogne, mais il était rapide. Il lui fila des mains sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

- Du calme ! s'écria-t-il. Votre fille est saine et sauve !

- Où est-elle ? Où est Hebi ?

- Je l'ai emmenée dans un endroit protégé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sur ordre de Maître Orochimaru. Je dois protéger sa famille.

La simple évocation du mot « famille » fit voir rouge à Kyôkan.

- Orochimaru n'a pas de famille.

Elle empoigna l'espion d'Oto par le col en hurlant.

- DIS MOI OU EST MA FILLE BORDEL !

Sous son masque, Kabuto rougit violemment. Il bégaya :

- Je…je l'ai… protégée, oui, c'est ça. Je l'ai placée dans un couloir et… euh, je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger.

Kyôkan le reposa lentement, et croisa les bras.

- Uniquement ?

- Oui ! dit précipitamment Kabuto. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal !

Kyôkan arracha subitement le masque du jeune homme, pour dévisager son visage carmin. Elle bouillonna de colère. Elle tenta de le frapper, mais Kabuto esquiva, agile et bien entraîné.

Sous le coup de la fureur, Kyôkan enchaînait ses attaques à grande vitesse. Mais Kabuto se dérobait, se cachait, esquivait, et utilisait tous les artifices possibles pour éviter les attaques. Mais il ne riposta pas. Il avait promis. Kakashi et Gai, eux, étouffaient des hurlements de rire. Les noms d'oiseau dont usait Kyôkan pour parler de Kabuto étaient vraiment très imagés. Gaï manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit le sympathique petit juron « Résidu de balai à chiottes ».

Mais soudain, on stoppa Kyôkan. C'était Kakashi. Le jounin jugea bon de mettre fin à cette querelle, en montrant du doigt la barrière violette d'Orochimaru, qui venait tout bonnement et tout simplement de disparaitre. Kabuto sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se tourna vers Kyôkan et l'observa de ses yeux noirs.

- Elle est dans le couloir B. En bas.

Il composa rapidement des signes et se téléporta. Kyôkan, encore sous l'effet de l'énervement, se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Je vous laisse ceux qui restent, je vais chercher ma fille.

- Kyôkan…

- …

Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Mais fusiller du regard le sempaï aux cheveux gris ne servit à rien. Il prononça quand même cette phrase qu'elle exécrait.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Kyôkan trouva sa fille à l'endroit indiqué par Kabuto. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Épuisée par la rapidité de tous ces évènements, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : aller rejoindre Fushi dans sa chambre et s'endormir sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il aurait les yeux ouverts. Et ils pourraient reprendre les choses depuis le début, main dans la main. Voilà, cela se passerait ainsi.

Une gifle lancée à toute volée la ramena très vite à l'instant présent. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux… Pour tomber nez à nez sur sa mère. Entièrement transformée, Kyôkan la redressa d'un bond, et la mit debout sans ménagement. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Idiote ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Mais, maman !

Mais déjà la jeune femme battait des ailes, en vue d'un futur décollage. Elle adressa à sa fille un regard sévère.

- Tu veux du danger ? Très bien. Transforme-toi, on s'en va.

- Où ça ?!

Kyôkan leva les yeux bien hauts vers le ciel. Elle avait fui le passé trop longtemps. Orochimaru avait eu raison, lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il était grand temps de faire un pied-de-nez à ceux et celles qui avaient toujours refusé de lui faire confiance.

- Nous allons chercher ton père.


End file.
